Megaman Starforce: Storytime
by GrayZS
Summary: A few years after the events of Star Force 3, the gang's been enjoying the simple life...till one day (predictably) peace gets interrupted by a a new force of evil. What ever shall they do? Fight? Naturally? Take it seriously? No, of course not. The "bad guys" are full of arrogant teenagers that feel the need to prove themselves. OCes? Check. That's all that needs to be said.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Author's Note No. 1**

**Alright, here we go for realsies. This fic's the first actual halfway serious attempt at publishing something that I've done, and I'm (kinda) proud of it. Only kinda though. The first attempt was far from pleasent...but, that's getting ahead of myself. The full thing started back in May 2012 to entertain the tweens of GameFAQs which lead to getting re-written due to problems (read: crappy character OVERLOAD), then re-written again in September 2012, which is the state is now. Kinda, anyway. **

**Things to mention: **

**- Don't ask for a character, pls. This is already set in stone and has no room for additionals**

**- Megaman and all his extensions/characters are owned by Capcom. Regrettably at this point, since they hate their mascot...but that's another story. I claim ownership on the Original Characters, though. **

Prologue ~ Dreams

Location: Hidden Area

_When I am finished….everyone shall be happy. Everything will be united together for an era of peace. No violence, no unnecessary deaths, no evil. No one will be sad, ever again…_

In the darkness of a secluded area, save for the light that illuminated from the moon, a man paces back and forth throughout the enclosed area, going on throughout a rant as he imagined his ideal world; one where everyone would live in peace, under the protection of an organization.

The man was dressed in a dark navy blue tuxedo with a red tie. His outfit choice had complimented his light brown hair, which was neatly combed. He also had a cup of tea in his right hand, heated and poured to perfection. Just how he wanted it.

His world would be one with no form of evil in it. Under the banner of this one, organization. This one legion. Everything….

"WARNING. INTURDER ALERT. WARNING. INTURDER ALERT." Came the screech of the alarm, as it rang throughout the room. The man turned towards the door with a small smile on his face.

"It seems those unwanted guests have arrived…" he cackled out to himself, grabbing a nearby rapier from the wall. As he got his weapon ready, the door violently exploded, and four humans, 3 males and a female stood at the doorway.

The mystery man gave off a small chuckle at the sight of his attackers. "Ah, you sure took your sweet time, balancer. I take it you are here to try and kill me? Because normally, people who wished to visit me wouldn't destroy my door like you ruffians would…"

The man who had been called the balancer was dressed in a light gray tee, a gray vest hooked to a harness, and dark gray pants. He was also wearing long black leather gauntlets, with white jewels on the top of them. He also had chocolate brown hair that had accompanied his gray eyes. He scoffed at the statement the mystery man had said.

"Dude, your ideal world is one where no one presumably has any personality. If we had no personality, we'd all be Lemmings or something. No one wants that."

The mystery man chuckled. "So simple minded. Comes with being a young child, I suppose…" he replied, his tone with a scent of sarcasm.

The balancer responded by sticking his tongue out at him. "Hey, _here's_ an idea. How about we just kick your ass, and then you run away while banging your fist out and declaring "I shall have my revenge!" or something stupid like that. I dunno, that's how it is with the bad guys, right?"

"Bad guys…? No…" the man replied, getting the rapier ready. He then charged towards the group, crying out, "…You are the bad guys!"

As he charged the group of humans, the balancer responded by roundhouse kicking him in the chest, causing him to fall back a considerably distance. The man frowned as the group begun to run towards him.

The man quickly responded by calling fourth some of his magic; he made some hand motions and created wave of wind towards the group, causing 3 of them to fly into the bookshelf in the corner, with the exception of the leader, who seemed to keep his footing.

The balancer smiled at him. "Come on, you think wind's gonna work on me? I'm an Earth user! That was a nice breeze, though. I'll give you a C- for effort."

"Quiet, you brat!"

"Hey! I'm not a brat! I'm almost 21! Few more months, and I can drink! Legally!" the leader quickly spat back, sticking his tongue out again.

The man responded to this by charging towards him again, but this time the balancer was ready for him; he quickly drew his sword from his back, and swung a wave of light at the man, causing him to fly out of the window. He yelled out angrily as he flew out of the window, towards his death.

As the yelling died out, the group of people walked towards the broken window, all of them giving looks of disappointment. As they scanned the area for his body, the balancer spoke up again.

"Great….well, come on, team. We'd better go see if we can find his body…"

- Later -

The group searched below near were the mystery man had fallen. So far the implications had been far from pleasant; there happened to be many sharp, pointed rocks down here, as was the ocean. He could have easily died from the fall.

The answer came after a while, when the black haired male called out, signaling that he had found the boy in question.

The body had a crash course with the rocks; his body was impaled by the rocks, with blood dripping out of his lifeless body.

The balancer sighed and shook his head, while the blonde haired female placed a hand on his shoulder. She spoke up.

"Let's try not to think about it too hard. He was technically evil, after all. We should report to HQ that his death was completely unintentional and that we at least have his base under control." She stated with a relaxing tone.

He glanced at her. "Yeah, guess you're right. I just…" he placed two fingers on his forehead, thinking for a moment, then spoke up again. "…something tells me we won't be seeing the last of him. Just this feeling I got, I dunno."

The woman nodded, then begun placed her hand on her ear in order to communicate with HQ to report their status. As she reported the mission status to HQ, the balancer glanced at the body once more.

"_Sheesh. Weird guy. Wanting to create a perfect world under an organization. Or was it a legion…? Eh, whatever. Mission's done. Hopefully we won't see him again…"_

Finishing his thoughts, the balancer walked away, having some trouble taking his eyes off the body. Perhaps, this was the last time they would see him…

- ? -

…

….

…..

_I….can't die….yet…._

…_._

…_._

…_.not….._

…_yet…_

* * *

**And that's th-**

…**.**

**Wait, no, better idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Home sweet Home**

- Time: 7 years after the prologue, and 3 years after the events of Star Force 3 -

"_Gaaaaaah….you….you haven't won yet!" _

_Sirius was one his knees. He had tried to take over Planet FM using a Black Hole and faux creations of warriors born of noise. Unfortunately for him, the hero of Earth, and a good friend of the FM King, Megaman, had caught wind of his plan and dove into the Black Hole Server to smash his plans. _

_It had worked well; Megaman easily fought his way through Sirius' "R" bosses, and eventually made it to the man himself. After some banter, the two begun to fight, and the fight quickly went in Megaman's favor, due to hanging so close to Sirius that he was unable to use most of his moves. With this tactic, Megaman was easily able to get an upper hand on Sirius, bringing him to now. _

_Megaman stood over his defeated opponent, in Black Ace form, one of his two options for his Super Form. He glared at Sirius with anger in his eyes. _

"_Shut up. You've lost! Your men are gone. I've beaten you. It's OVER!" he yelled out, his voice laced with determination. Sirius scoffed at his statement. _

"_Ha…ha…even with my demise, your days shall be numbered, boy. You cannot escape your fate…ha…one day…you will plead for the simplicity of being a toy for me…" Sirius managed out, as he was nearing his demise. "The Black Hole…it will live on!"  
_

_Geo grew impatient. The power of his Finalized form often did that to him. "Oh YEAH?! HERE'S YOUR BLACK HOLE!" he yelled out, holding his hand upwards. "BLACK END…" _

_Geo chucked the hold at Sirius, sealing him in a black hole. He then charged at the hole, a blade of noise on his arm, and sliced it in ha-_

"Beep Beep Beep Be-"

"WAAAAAH!" Geo had let out a very startled cry over his alarm clock. Darn. Once again having a cool dream ruined by waking up. He hated it when that happened. Well, it was too late to change that now.

Geo tapped a button on his alarm clock, stretched his arms out, and got out of his bed. He walked over to his dresser, grabbed a few clothes, and walked off to his shower to get ready for the day.

After a quick shower, Geo re-entered his room, and glanced at himself. Three years had been good to him; for starters, he had gotten taller. Not too much, but just enough for someone his age. While his outfit hadn't changed much, he had been wearing a pair of pants over his shorts to adjust for the colder weather. He still kept his Dad's visualizer despite his return; Kelvin had insisted that the boy keep it since it had helped him so much before in the past during his absence.

Omega-Xis, Geo's alien best friend, materialized out from Geo's Hunter-VG. He hadn't changed much during these three years. Geo guessed that it had to do with his EM body already being mature.

"Morning, kid! What's on the agenda today?" he spoke out in a gruff tone. Geo glanced at him with a small smile.

"Don't you remember?" Geo replied, pulling something out from his backpack. It was a sheet of colorful paper, with pictures of food all over it. "Today's the day of the Echo Ridge food festival. I only remember because Bud's been bugging us like crazy over it, and since Bud remembers something for once, that means that the Prez and Zack also remember it."

Ah yes. Geo's friends had also been growing up nicely; Bud had been adapting to his Taurus Fire form more often now, in the event that he was needed to help Geo protect the world. He had also been trying to lose some weight…that hadn't been going well. Least he was trying.

Zack had _finally_ begun to hit that growth spurt he had been yearning for last year, and his dreams of being taller finally started to come to fortune. He had grown up to Geo's old height…which, suffice to say, still wasn't very tall at this point.

Luna, on the other hand had gotten the best of it. She was much taller, and according to most of his male classmates (including Zack and Bud), she was considered "hot". This of course, was due to the one day where she was forced to let her long _long_ hair out, which upped her on the scale, apparently. Geo didn't notice it much.

Thankfully. Keep in mind they are still kids, readers.

Personality wise, she was more or less the same Prez.

As for the others, he hadn't heard from Sonia in about a year or so due to having to take a yearlong tour of the world to help further her music career. Jack was still in school, but he usually spent his free time watching over Ace in a vain attempt to get him to stop hitting on his sister (to no avail), and he had no idea where Pat was.

Once Geo finished his sentence, Omega-Xis replied, "Well, at least this way we won't be bored all day. Time to get started?" he inquired to his friend. Geo nodded.

"Let's go. First, we start with breakfast…"

- Later -

After eating his breakfast, and saying goodbye to his mother (Kelvin was away at work), Geo ran off to the park, where the Food Festival was taking place. He found his friends near where his house was, waved his hand, and walked towards them.

Luna glanced at him with a picky face. "You're late." She stated to Geo, her tone a bit annoyed.

Geo scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, by about two minutes…not that bad, Prez."

"We agreed on 10 a.m. Did you _want_ someone as pretty and delicate as me to wonder with just Bud and Zack?"

Geo frowned. As he was about to say something, Luna chuckled lightly, and said, "Relax, I'm just pulling your leg, Geo. You're easy sometimes."

Zack adjusted his glasses. "You guys remember what happened last year? Bud lost the food eating contest because he had too much to snack on. You don't think that's gonna repeat this year, do you?"

Bud joined in with a hearty laugh. "The contest?! This year's MINE! Come on, my stomach's been waiting weeks to get here! This time, I'm gonna WIN that contest!" he said in an excited tone, clearly eager to devour as much as his belly could hold.

The others stared at him questionably as Bud begun to lead the group into the masses of people selling food. They glanced at each other, then Geo shrugged and begun to follow him, with Zack and Luna close behind.

- Later again -

Bud drooled at the sight of the food. All of his favorites; most of them involving beef of some form. Especially Ginger Beef. As he reached out to grab some beef to buy, Luna slapped him away from it.

"Bud! Don't spoil your appetite! We want the whole class to know who was able to win the Food eating contest, and who helped him do it. Don't you want that?" she snapped out quickly.

Bud frowned. "But….the Ginger Beef…Prez…" he looked down in defeat. Bud knew better than to piss off the Prez.

Luna smiled at him warmly. "Don't think about it too hard. If you win, I'll get you tons of the stuff, maybe even get Geo's mom to help me make some. Sound good?"

Bud's face quickly warmed up. He glanced at the Prez with a big smile on his face. "You'd do that?! Thanks, Prez!"

Luna smiled back. "Now come on. We need to wait for that contest." She motioned him to the area where the contest would take place. Despite her coldness at times, she really did care about her friends. In her own way.

- Food eating contest -

Bud now stood at the front of a large crowd, with his friends in sight. Geo and Zack waved towards him, and Luna just stared with a smile. This was his big moment.

"**LAAAAAADIEEESSS AND GEEEEENTLEEEEMEN! It's time for the big "Stuff Ze Face" contest! Our three competitors here, all citizens here in our own, beautiful, Echo Ridge, all have a simple goal; EAT! Whoever eats the most Pies in 20 minutes, wins the contest, and the alleged "FOOD KING" CROWN! Who will be this year's lucky winner?!**"

The announcer spoke in a term that sounded like he was eager to watch the contest, but at the same time, that he knew how this would end. Geo shrugged; didn't really matter.

"**ALRIGHT! Now, ready…..and EAT!**" the announcer boomed out through the mike, and the three contestants begun to eat. Quickly.

As Geo and co. stared at Bud, who was eating at an extremely quick pace; that was something. Usually, he only ate that fast when he had been starved or something. While the others were also eating at a quick pace, Bud was outspeeding them by a long shot; good thing he hadn't eaten anything earlier, than.

10 minutes passed. Bud was ahead of the closest competitor by about 5 pies. Seemed like he had this in the bag.

Then, something plot related happened. A man dressed in a brown trenchcoat with ripped sleves, and underneath a pair of dark navy jeans and a black shirt, and a pair of gloves to compliment his slevelessness. He also had long black hair, which had touched his neck, and a pair of sunglasses.

In this author's hands, he looked kinda…crazy. Not in the good way, either. He walked onto the stage, and a stage hand walked up to him.

"Excuse me sir. You aren't allowed on stage."

The trenchcoated man gave off a grin. He pulled out a small metal object out of his pocket and held it up. This had caused most of the crowd to notice him, Geo included. He then spoke up, in a menacing tone.

"Yeah? Well, allow me to change into something more suited for a stage..."

He then proceeded to hold the medal out in front of him, and cried out,

"WAVE CHANGE! Xel Giga, On The Air!"

With that, a flash of light surrounded the man, and gasps emerged out from the crowd. Geo winched. Trouble. After all this time…

When the light faded, the man was replaced by an armored humonid figure in what appeared to be Scorpion armor, complete with the tail and everything. The armor was dark neon blue, covering most of his arms, legs, and torso, save for a few pieces leaving gaps. On his back, was his "tail" which stretched out over his head. The tail had twin ends on it, and looked like it could open up. His face now had a visor attached, covering his eyes but leaving his mouth.

"Emperor Scorpius!" he shouted out, as portions of the crowd had begun to run away in fear. Scorpius spoke again, "It is time I destroyed this damned festival, all in the name of the UL!"

Bud's competition had run off in fear at the sight of Scorpius, but Bud had given off a determined glare. He glanced at his Hunter.

"Taurus!"

"Right!" came the voice of his Wizard, the FMian Taurus. Bud quickly threw one of his arms out, and yelled out,

"Transcode! Taurus Fire!"

With those words, Bud changed into Taurus Fire, and quickly pushed the table out of the way, causing whatever pies to be left to hit the announcer, who hadn't gotten away yet.

As Bud was facing down his opponent, Luna and Zack glanced at Geo.

"Geo…" Luna stated in a worried tone.

Geo nodded. "Right. You two get to safety. We'll handle this." Geo threw his arm out as well, and declared,

"Transcode! Megaman!"

Geo transformed into his "Super Hero" identity, Megaman. He quickly aimed his buster towards Scorpius.

"Don't know who you are, but neither of us are letting off easily for ruining the festival!" Geo yelled in determination towards Scorpius.

The scorpion scoffed at his statement, then rose his tail up dramatically at the blue bomber, getting poised to fight…

* * *

"…_We're lost, aren't we?"_ a female voice spoke in a dry tone.

"We aren't lost! I, uh, just…don't know where we are right now…?" came a male voice in response, sounding like someone in his mid-late twenties.

"_That means we're lost."_

The male rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Look, there's a town right there. Why don't go and ask for directions if you say we're "lost"?" he said, making sure to move his fingers in junction with the word "lost". You know, air quotes.

The town in question was… Echo Ridge. Sure, why not?

The female voice sighed, then motioned for her companion to follow…

* * *

**And there's the prologue and first chapter. Not much of a point in posting them separately, but hey.**

**See ya on the Flipside. **


	2. Chapter 2 - Fury Sparks

**Author's note**

**Now for the second chapter. Time to introduce a Scorpion wannabe and a wiseass that will plague the fic until the end. **

**Things to mention**

**- Megaman is still owned by Capcom. Or as I like to call 'em these days, Cashcom. Quit being mean to your franchises, guys D: **

* * *

Chapter 2: Fury Sparks

Scorpius let out a small chuckle when he had noticed that Megaman was behind him, with his buster pointed at him threateningly.

"Ahhh, the Megatwerp! I knew you'd show up if I decided to cause some havoc…especially at something big like this!" Scorpius shouted out, so both of them could hear him. Megaman frowned out at him.

"Who are you…and why would do this?!"

Omega-Xis appeared by Megaman. "Kid, don't you know by now? Bad guys like him rarely like to talk, and usually when they do talk, it's always trash talk about how badly they want to kick your ass." This caused Megaman to shake his head in annoyance at Omega-Xis, but then he heard Taurus speak up.

"He's right! Who cares why he's here, he ruined the contest! Let's get him, Megaman!" Taurus yelled over Scorpius in a furious tone, obviously angry about having his big moment ruined.

Scorpius, during the middle of their conversation, had been locking onto both of the boys, and finally decided to speak up.

"Ruin my banter why don't you…Hidden Missiles!"

Scorpius proceeded to fire out several missiles out from his tail out, with them spilting up and injuring both Megaman and Taurus Fire. Megaman slide back a little distance, and shook his head to regain his composer.

"Why you….eat this!" Megaman replied, firing a few shots from the Megabuster towards Scorpius. Scorpius responded and dodged the pellets easily, but Taurus, who had expected this, acted quickly.

"Taurus Flame!" he cried out, inhaling and then exhaling firey breathe out towards Scorpius, causing him to receive some burn damage. While it wasn't critical, it still caused him to flinch. Megaman took this opportunity easily and charged at him using the Mega-Attack, attacking with a flurry of sword strikes.

He then finished his 4 hit combo with a kick, causing Scorpius to fly into Taurus. As Scorpius noticed this, Taurus let out a chuckle, and used his Ox Tackle to tackle Scorpius into a wall. He then backed up after his attack, Taurus let out a taunt.

"Had enough?"

His taunt proved wrong; Scorpius wasn't too badly injured from that attack. He instead, responded by shooting out some acid like projectile at Taurus via his tail.

"Scorpion spit!" he cried out as the attack hit Taurus, causing him to take a few steps backwards, towards Megaman. As Megaman stared at his ally in pain, Scorpius laughed out.

"Fools! I'm a Scorpion! You'll need to do better than that to harm me!" Scorpius stated, crossing his arms in triumph. He then pointed his tail at Megaman. "Scorpion STING!" he yelled out, grabbing Megaman with his tail.

Megaman cried out in pain, as he was crushed by the Scorpius' tail. Taurus regained his sight, and saw Megaman getting crushed.

"Darn it! Geo!" Taurus cried out, attempting another Ox Tackle to help his friend, to no avail. Scorpius easily dodged out of the way, causing Taurus to smash into a wall of the stage. He then proceeded to toss Megaman off into the distance. He had noticed Megaman gone, and glared angrily at Scorpius.

"Awww, too bad, you raging Ox. Now, how about start screaming for me? I like it better when they scream…"

* * *

"That kid looks like he took a nasty hit…" the female spoke with curiosity, as she and her traveling companion observed the fight.

The male frowned. His companion glanced at him. "Oh no. I've seen that face before…you want to help, don't you?" She shook her head. "Well, let's think about this for a moment. We've only just arrived here, and-"

Too late. He had already gone off to help, without saying a word. The female sighed.

- With Geo -

As Geo struggled to get up, he found himself unable to. Pain went all about his body; it seemed that Scorpius had injected him with something while he was in the Scorpion's stinger. Now, his body was pain all over. This wasn't good.

"Need…need to help….Bud…" he managed out, despite that it seemed no one was around to hear him. The pain was unbearable…

Then, as quick as the pain had appeared, it begun to vanish. Someone was healing him…

Geo opened his eyes weakly, and came to contact with an adult in his early 20s, perhaps. He was dressed in a light gray tee, gray vest, some dark pants, and long black and white gloves that appeared to be leather gauntlets. The tee in question had a strange symbol of what appeared to be a star colored like a yin-yang symbol and a sword on the right arm of the shirt, and the left arm had a hole on it.

He had short brown hair that almost covered his eyes, a stuble, and gray eyes. In the words of this narrator; either he was a reject from a Final Fantasy game (minus belts and zippers), a reject from a Tales Of game (nowadays this a bit more seems more accurate) A bit out of place, but certainly "average"…

…least he didn't have some crazy hair or something absurd like that. Now that would likely be in line for this timeline, considering Geo looks like Lloyd Irving, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. This is a new ally introduction, after all and they need to be as detailed as possible without going too over the top. Don't worry, they get better later.

He also had a broadsword with a crystal in the center of it, with a dark grey line in the middle of it. Not too big, like a Zweihander but something you'd expect to use with two hands.

"There, that should get rid of that poison, and whatever wounds you got. I'm no medic, but removin' poison's easy…you alright, kid?" the man spoke in a confident tone.

Megaman rose up slowly, and nodded. "Yeah, thank you…uh…"

The man smiled. Before he could speak, a loud crashing noise interrupted his voice. Seemed like Bud was still fighting. "I'll save the proper introduction for later, since it seems like trouble's still going on. My name's Devon Grey." He then turned towards the scene of the battle. "You all set to fight?"

Megaman nodded, and the pair ran off to Taurus, who was holding his own against Scorpius. As they re-entered the area, Scorpius glared at Devon.

"Well, well. You again." Scorpius said, pointing one of his arms at Devon. The older male responded by titling his head in confusion.

"Uh…I'm sorry, but do I know you? I'd figure an idiot cosplaying as the Scorpion would ring a bell, but not in this case. What's up, punk? Gonna go try and get revenge on Spidey or JJJ or something?" Devon stated in a dry tone, clearly not impressed with the guy.

The Scorpion…erm, Scorpius shook his head in annoyance. Right, in Wave form, of course he doesn't recognize you. "Whatever, doesn't matter now. What does matter…is that you DIE! Hidden Missiles!" he replied in an over the top manner. Kinda.

Scorpius fired off a few missiles, all of them aimed towards Devon and Megaman. The older man gave off a "tch" sound, and held both of his arms forward. Suddenly, a clear barrier formed from nowhere, and blocked the missiles in mid-air, causing them to explode and hit nothing. Devon gave off a smirk.

"Gonna have to better than that, Mr. Cosplay!" he said out in teasing tone. Normally, this would have caused a look of shock from Geo, but at this point in his life, this would be considered normal. After all, he's had to deal with plenty of perfectly "normal" experiences before, right?

As Scorpius reeled back in surprise, Devon spoke up again.

"Hmmm….Scorpions have heavy armor, so I'm thinking armor-piercing attacks would do. Or, better yet, overheat the armor. What do you think, kid?" he stated, glancing at Geo.

Megaman smiled. "I can do Armor Piercing." He replied. He then shouted out, "BUD! FIRE! NOW!"

Taurus got the message well. He exhaled out, again, "TAURUS FLAMETHROWER!" This time, he let out a stream of powerful flames, purposefully making sure to ignite Scorpius' armor up. This caused the EM Scorpion to feel heat. Lots of heat.

"ARGH! You think just that's going to work?!" he cried out towards Taurus, only to get Taurus to put up the pressure on his flamethrower, greatly heating up Scorpius.

As Taurus Fire burned him, Devon drew his sword, spun it in a circle, then in a flash, seemingly appeared near Bud. A few seconds passed, then Scorpius felt an intense pain in his Tail: Devon sliced at it so fast you couldn't see it. As he was reeling back from the pain, Geo lept at him with a Breaksabre, and hit him three times across his body with the drillsword.

Scorpius yelled out in intense pain, and dropped to his knees. While normally, this would have been an intense blow to him, due to being on fire, he had felt considerably weaker. He powered down to his human form, and glanced up at the three enemies in front of him.

"Argh….you win this round. But this is only delaying the inevitable! The UL WILL liberate the world….mark my words!" he said in the tone of a generic bad guy.

With that, Xel vanished into thin air, teleporting somewhere. Taurus and Megaman powered down to their base forms, walking towards where the man had vanished. Before either of them could say something, Devon spoke up.

"Great, here it seems like I've gotten into another mess that involves the fate of the world…this is what, the fourth time?" he mumbled outloud, walking towards the pair, who had glanced at him. He continued.

"Granted, I've been in stranger spots, so I guess I can let this off as basic. Mostly because "strange" and "normal" no longer have different meanings to me."

* * *

**And that's that. Like I said; get used to the newbies, you'll be seeing more. **

**And with that, time to say, bye bye. **


	3. Chapter 3 - Adults are questionably wise

**Author's Note:**

**- Mega Man and all it's references are owned by Capcom. Course, if Megs happened to be owned by someone else...then Mighty No. 9 might not be so appealing...**

**...wait, that's mean. Just, ah, support Inafune kids. He's the actual good guy. **

**Chapter 3: Adults are questionably wiser**

Not too long after Xel had vanished, Luna and Zack returned to the site where they had to leave Geo and Bud to deal with the man in question. Zack was the first to speak up.

"That was awesome! You guys still got it, even after all these years!" he stated in an enthusiastic tone, clearly happy both of his friends managed to win the fight.

Luna nodded, and spoke alongside Zack. "Yeah. Glad to see that food is still a major motivator for Bud to get into gear….who's this?" she inquired, pointing to the older man's presence. He was currently looking for something.

At the mention of "this" and assuming they were talking about him, Devon walked over to the kids, towering over Zack quite easily. They stared at the adult with uncertainty; while he had aided Geo without thinking that certainly did not mean that he could be trusted right away.

Trust *is* something you earn, after all.

As he walked towards the kids, a ball of light floated around, and circled around Devon's head, before stopping near his right ear. The ball of light spoke in the voice of the lady from earlier.

"I thought we agreed on not blindly rushing into things…" the ball turned (kinda) towards the kids.

"_Friends of yours?" _

Devon gave a light chuckle in response. "Eh…kinda. I guess. I helped 'em out a few minutes ago. Now I'm doing proper introductions." He responded in a casual tone. The ball of light made some motions, seeing as how it couldn't nod.

Before Devon was able to properly introduce himself, Geo spoke up before him. "Uh, Mr. Devon sir? Maybe it would be best if you introduced yourself properly once we get to WAZA. Ace'll wanna hear about this." He stated, motioning for the others to come with him.

Devon frowned. "Can we at least get a first name basis going? You know my name already, it wouldn't be polite to just go around calling you something else."

Geo scratched the back of his head, then nodded. "My name's Geo Stellar, the short one is Zack, the big one is Bud, and the girl is Luna. We call her "Prez" though."

"Cause she's the class president and one of the prettiest girls in school!" Bud chipped in, causing Luna to giggle to herself.

"Cute, B-"

"…Next to Sonia!"

"HEY!"

* * *

_Later_

WAZA hadn't changed much over the years of peace. Without a big evil corporation or a crazy villain (you know, the same old stuff) out there trying to rule the world, not much exciting things had been happening.

A. , aka Ace, had been asked to take it easy for the past three years, due to his near-death back when he had to use Acid Ace. It had put him out of commission as an operative on the scene, however. On the other hand he had gotten a promotion in return, enabling him to at least do something with his skills.

Also, since he had turned 20(?) recently, he and Tia had become legal guardians (and officially an item) to Tia's little brother, Jack. Life had been simple.

As the Levibus stopped, and Geo and co. hopped off of it, to the sight of a waving Ace and Tia. Geo had called ahead of time to inform Ace that they needed to talk. The group walked over to greet the couple.

"Ah, Geo! Good to see you. And your friends, too! It's been a while, hasn't it?" Ace greeted happily, putting his hand out for Geo to shake. Geo smiled, and shook his hand in response.

After shaking his hand for a moment, Geo spoke up. "Ace. Good to see you again. Hope you haven't been, you know. Trying to kill yourself again." He stated, adding a bit of a joking tone to that second sentence. As they spoke, they had begun to walk towards the building.

Ace chuckled, and Tia spoke up for him. "Now, now. Ace knows better. If he tried to kill himself, I'd kill him for trying to do that." This only caused Ace to chuckle some more, then stop in order to turn his attention to the reason as to why Geo called in the first place. After Tia's sentence, the group entered an elevator, Ace pushed a button, and the elevator arrived.

"Soooo….who's your friend? The tall adult right here."

Devon glanced at Ace, stared at him for a few moments, then smiled. "Name's Devon."

"I'm A. , or Ace for short." Ace replied, smiling in response. He motioned towards Tia. "This is my girlfriend, Tia."

Devon rose his eyebrows in curiosity at the mention of a name he had heard before. He glanced at Tia in a stranger manner for a few moments, causing her and Ace to glance at the adult in confusion.

"Heh, sorry." Devon said, smiling. "You just happen to have the same name as a…friend of mine."

He shrugged, then mumbled out an "eh".

Devon turned away from the couple, causing them to glance at each other in confusion, then continued to wait for the elevator to get to its destination.

* * *

_Who the hell disguises elevators as loading screens I mean really that's just mean for people with fast computers _

After stepping out of the elevator, Devon walked out to where all of them could see him, cleared his throat, and spoke in a confident tone.

"My full name is Devon Grey, and the floating lightbulb here is Lila, my traveling companion. I was born and raised in a mountain town where I wanted to join this super cool program called "SOLDIER" like my idol, but that failed so I became a mercenary instead."

"After a while, I got this tattoo that gave me magic powers but would also eventually turn me into this horrifying monster should I not do something specific in a set amount of time, but eventually I got it removed in order to fight my father, which had turned into a giant flea thingy…"

He let out a chuckle. "…Nah, I'm just messin' with you. Lila and I actually come from a different dimension. I'm a wanderer with an important duty on the line."

This of course, caused some small gasps of interest from the group, with the exception of Ace, who had risen an eyebrow. Devon continued.

"Lila and I are called "Magi-humans". It's the term for a human hybrid that can use magic. I'm a special one that focuses on the middle of light and darkness. I'd say I'd have a word for it…but I don't. Call it "in-between" or somethin'." During his speech, Devon had pulled out several random pictures, including one of a Yin-Yang symbol, and one of a crudely drawn stick figure shooting fire out of his hand.

He continued. "Magi-humans are known for their super short lifespans; we're much more durable than humans and have access to magic, but we have considerably shortened life spans; burns twice as bright but go out twice as fast. The average lifespan for one is around late 40s to 50s or so, maybe early 60s if you take care of your body."

"It's my job to keep the balance of light and dark in place. Otherwise, they'd kill each other and trash the world in the process." As he finished his sentence, he fished out a paper from some hammerspace. "The Balancer also has to carry out certain vows." He cleared his throat, reading from the paper.

**The laws of the Balancer **

**1.** _When assessing the situation of light and dark in conflict, always find the truth in the matter. If you are truly disgusted by the truth, go with doing the right thing; there is truth in ideals._

**2.** _You must always keep your promises. No matter how hopeless they seem. Or how much they hurt._

**3.** _Sealing magic, the ability that takes away, seals, or destroys an individual's powers, must __only __be used if the individual is deemed too dangerous for the good of others._

**4.** _You must never take a life willingly. Always try to solve problems with non-violence. If things turn violent, control your strikes to knock out your enemy. The only time you may take a life is to save a soul from an existence that consists of torment._

**5.** _You are forbidden from doing any form of inter-dimensional romances. Your presence is required at home. Platonic relationships are okay; Friendships, even across the spans of time and space can last, romances will only cause pain or causing one to give up everything they have. _

**6.** _Never lose hope. If you run out, FIND SOME. Even if it's by something meaningless, like glancing at flowers. Sheesh. Last thing we need is our balancer becoming some dreadful goff, or something like that._

He sighed as he finished reading the paper. "It's a long job. It's a demoralizing job. It's a painful job. It's a thankless job. But someone's gotta do it…" he mumbled to himself, then continued.

"Finally, we came here by accident…we stumbled across a peculiar hole in the ground, walked in out of curiosity and here we are. Weird place, I must say, but my definition of normal is all funky now."

He paused for a moment, to catch his breath, and then continued. "In all honesty too; I would really like to go home." He contemplated, flipping a tidbit of his hair. "I've been here for a few hours now and everything is WAY too confusing for me. And I'm smart…"

"…But, my moral code tells me to help anyone in need. Like you guys." He finished, turning towards the people.

During his short speech, the others had sat down as if they were in a classroom, taking notes from their teacher. Well, except Bud, who seemed to be doodling something down. Zack raised his hand.

"Is this gonna be on the test?"

An awkward pause. Everyone stared at the smart one in confusion while Geo raised his hand.

"Do you know anything about the man who attacked us at the Food Festival? That Scorpius guy?"

Devon shook his head. "Sorry, but no."

However, Ace stood up and walked to Devon's spot. "Scorpius? He's been striking again?"

This caused everyone to turn their attention towards Ace. He continued.

"Yeah, a few weeks ago, he and a few individuals attacked the Lock Mess. By the time the police arrived, they were gone. We got a cam feed on one, he had the letters "U.L" on his jacket…" Ace finished, placing some fingers to his forehead. Upon hearing those letters, Lila light up. Figuratively.

"_Hey… I remember those letters…_"

Devon nodded. "Yeah, that's right. Those creepy guys called themselves the "United Legion" or something stupid. Sounds like an online clan or somethin' silly like that. Anywho, they came when Lila and I arrived, and invited us to join them. We left when we saw some crazy kid say "Miau" or something, then went wandering."

Ace blinked a few times. "…Miau?"

"I'm just gonna go ahead and guess he got that from Mieu."

"…Mieu?"

Devon snorted. "That look in your face tells me you don't want to know."

Ace rolled his eyes. "More or less."

Devon chuckled. "Good, because I have no intention of telling you. That's...annoying."

"Now, I'm normally not the type to get into unnecessary violence, but I'm not kidding when I say most of the UL seems to be composed of arrogant teenagers. They need to be put in their place, so I'm all for pounding them."

Ace nodded and held out his hand for the newcomer. It seemed like that was everything for the time, so now seemed like a good idea to call it quits for the day, and to end the chapter.

Like this.

Lame ending?

Too bad, now go back to waiting for the next chapter.

End Chapter

….

Why are you still here?

There's nothing past this point.

…seriously, you can stop now.

…weirdo…

* * *

**Nothing past this point. Seriously. Go do something productive. **


	4. Chapter 4 - Old Friends

**Author's Note: **

**- Mega Man and all the things it's involved with belong to Capcom. Just like most things that used to be considered good...**

***grumble***

**Chapter 4: Old Friends**

We join our underage heroes exiting Echo Ridge middle school, having finished school for the day. Bud stretched his arms out in relief.

"Ugh! That history test was just…brutal!" he declared in annoyance, upset over the events that the day had given thus far. Geo chuckled while Luna glared at Bud.

"Well, if you let me help you study more often, the—"

Geo interrupted her in a polite fashion. Least, the most polite he could muster with Colonel Tsuntsun. "Lighten up, Prez. Not his fault some of the stuff on the test had some of the more confusing stuff from 200 years ago." He said, groaning lightly in annoyance. "_How many times did Dr. Wily presumably die? What was the name of the sentient virus that became like a netnavi?_ Ugh."

Bud lightly tapped Geo on the shoulder. "Didn't you go back in time a few months a—"

He was interrupted by Geo quickly placing his hand over his mouth. "BUD! We vowed **NEVER** to talk about that incident again, rem-"

And then _he_ was cut off by some sound from his Hunter, indicating that he had gotten an email. He turned his attention to his hunter, and smiled.

"Well, there's some good news."

* * *

At WAZA

"_You know….when I said I'd help, I didn't mean, "wait for something to happen…"_

Devon was currently waiting patiently at WAZA for Geo and friends to come back from school. A week had passed since he had agreed to help them, and during that week, the most that had happened was the kids coming in order to learn about him a bit better. Nothing new had happened.

The joys of being an adult working with a group of kids and stuck in the middle of someplace you have no idea about; no such thing as such trival things like school.

Devon sighed, shook his head, and looked down with his eyes closed. He was bored, no denying it.

"_Aw, what's wrong? You still bored?"_ Lila spoke in a cheery voice. Devon didn't bother looking up. "I'm amazed you aren't bored, too."

Lila gave a cheeky smile. She was currently in her humanoid form, which all spirits where capable of doing. In this form, spirits were more or less humans with a glow to them.

The humanoid form in question was actually dressed quite simply; unlike *others* in this goddamn fic. Case in point; she had short light purple-white hair with a head of a lilac plant on her head with peach skin. She wore a simple short black tee with a belt colored the same as her hair, a pair of leather purple leather gauntlets for hitting things, a pair of amber shoulder pads, purple pants, and black combat boots.

Considering her name, all that purple shouldn't be surprising, people. Work with it. In addition, due to being "dead", she also had a faint glow to her, giving her a ghostly appearance.

She then spoke in a cheery tone. "_I don't bore that easily anymore, sorry. "_she lamented, pacing about Devon.

As Lila finished her sentence, a "Hey!" came from the distance. Geo and Bud were walking up to the pair. Devon got off of the wall he was hanging on, and waved at the boys.

"What's up?" he inquired in a calm tone, glancing at both of the boys with a quizzical look on his face. Geo smiled.

"A friend of ours is arriving home today. A famous pop-idol named Sonia." Geo replied, having a big smile on his face. Bud spoke after him, his tone enthusiastic. "We haven't seen her in a whole year! That, and she would be of great help to us. She can wave change, too!"

Devon and Lila smiled in response, then Devon spoke up. "Cool. Want me to come?"

"In the event that something happens again, yeah. Plus if we are going to be making a team together, it will be faster this way if we know about each other sooner, rather than later." Geo replied. This caused Devon to nod in agreement; and with that, Geo motioned his hand out, and the four of them went onto the Levibus to the airport.

* * *

Sonia Strum currently staring out of the window with a relieved look on her face. She had previously spent the last year preforming charity concerts across the globe at the request of her manager in order to help both rebuild her stage from an incident involving a prank from a jealous fan, and for those without parents. Just like her.

Said prank in question involved a bathtub full of Cool-Whip, having 3 people dress up and act like Snow Villiers (complete with his theme song) only without any redeemable qualities, a graffiti kit, a mutant letter G, and one of those toy guns that makes an awesome sound when you pull the trigger.

…Yeah.

The years had treated her nicely; her body had become much more slimmer and developed; and she had begun to let her hair grow out a bit longer now. It was currently near her neckbones. Her outfit hadn't changed much; not much of a need to.

As she stared out of the window, a voice in her Hunter spoke up. "My, my. You seem happy." The voice belonged to her "Wizard", the FMian Lyra.

Sonia grinned at Lyra. "Ooooh, I can't wait to get home! I can't wait to see Geo again! I wonder if he's gotten any more….ah…." she quickly came to a halt once she realized she was blabbering out loud her personal thoughts about her crush. That's something you want to keep to yourself.

Lyra giggled at the mention of Geo. She knew well that Sonia had a _huge_ crush on the boy(big friggin' surprise…), and also that Geo wasn't the type to just address crushes easily. He needed extra effort. A lot of extra effort. I mean like "100% a Battle Network game that requires linked versions" level effort. "Don't worry, sweety. I already know, so don't bother hiding it."

"Really? Well, I'm still not talking about it! Don't need the whole world to know I've got a crush on Geo—"

"Excuse me." Sonia was interrupted by a boy with green hair and wearing purple and white clothing. Said green hair was out in a ponytail. "Did you say Geo? Do you know a Geo Stellar?"

Sonia had turned beet red out of embarrassment when she was interrupted, but quickly regained her composure when he said Geo's full name. "Yeah, he's a close friend of mine? You know him?"

The green haired boy sat in the empty seat next to her. "Yeah…we…we…go back." He said in a timid tone. "My name's Patrick Springs. I'm hoping to meet him again." Pat gave a smile as he sat down. "You're Sonia Strum, right?"

Sonia nodded. "Yeah, that's me….have we met before?"

"Once. It was during the Andromeda incident. Had a feeling you wouldn't remember me, since we didn't see each other that much, but still."

"Wait…weren't you…Gemini Spark?"

Pat nodded. "Still am, actually. That's why I wanted to see Geo again. I have it under control and I want to apologize for all the pain I caused him…"

* * *

"Subject has arrived at Electopia, boss. Strum, Sonia." A female voice spoke into a walkie talkie.

A gruff voice barked in reply. "Good. Kill her. Blow up the plane, Minerva."

A tall woman wearing a fairly revealing outfit smiled, and pressed a trigger. The plane that Sonia and Pat were on, had exploded violently…near the sight of Geo and his friends.

* * *

**Damn linking bonuses... "good" thing Japan does better with the socialization bonuses then we do. 'Cause if most other people in other parts of the world play games in public, we tend to mugged rather than get better bonuses. Oh well. **

**See ya next time. **


	5. Chapter 5 - Reunion

**Author's Note:**

**- Mega Man is like usual, owned by Capcom. Now, if us fans owned it, then we'd get cool crap. Not meaningless trinkets, like a Mega Buster USB or Megaman double teaming with Sonic the Hedgehog-**

**...**

**But I liked that idea... ugh. Right then, chapter time. **

**Chapter 5: Reunion**

_Electopia Airport_

We join Geo and his friends, sitting patiently down in the Airport terminal in the spot where they said they would meet up with Sonia. Bud was pacing out of boredom, Zack was reading on a book labeled "How to get out of the Friend Zone", Luna was sleeping, Geo looked patient, and Devon was leaning against a wall looked bored.

They had currently been waiting for about an hour now, before Bud spoke up, his impatience catching up to him.

"Aaaaahhhh…..darn it! Why can't Sonia just, you know. Take the easy way out! She didn't HAVE to go on the plane!" he cried out in annoyance. This woke Luna up, and caused the others to stare at him. Granted, it's hard to fall asleep in an airport terminal due to all of the people, but still.

As Bud finished that sentence, Luna grabbed his ear, causing him to groan in pain. Luna had on a very annoyed glare.

"Bud….be….quiet…" she managed out in a very bitter tone. The kind of tone you wouldn't want a friend in. Especially a violent one like Luna.

In response, Bud became terrified. Prez being angry was one of the few things he actually feared. The other being rotten Ginger Beef.

Meanwhile, Zack and Geo looked shocked as Luna continued to speak in that tone to Bud. Devon, who wasn't intimidated by it, stated, "See, this is why I hate flying. Always did prefer walking. Sure, takes longer, but it's always more reliable."

Omega-Xis materialized on that comment, adding in, "Oh, I hear ya. Kid here hates flying. Which is funny, because he runs on the Wave Road all of the time." He replied in a snide tone. Devon chuckled in response.

This surprisingly prompted a response from behind. "You're scared of flying, Geo? I'll have to keep that in mind." The voice belonged to Sonia, who had arrived with Pat a "few" moments too early.

Everyone turned around at her voice, with surprised looks on their faces. There was some silence for a few moments, prompting Sonia to speak, "What? I leave for a while and you guys are doing weird stuff without me? How could you!" she pouted, putting on a fake crying face.

Everyone (_minus our visitors in the form of OCs that stick out like sore thumbs…well, one of them anyway…what with the spookey ghosty thing…_), grinned, and walked up to Sonia, and greeted her.

Geo was the first to speak. "Heya, Sonia. Good to see you again." He stated out with a big smile. She smiled back at him, and noticed Devon and Lila walking up to her. The magi-human spoke in a calm tone.

"Who's this, Geo? Your girlfriend or somethin'?" he stated in a flat tone, like that particular question had been asked before.

The following response caused three things to happen; Geo to immediately turn red as his shirt, waving his arms back and forth in a "DO NOT WANT" measures and spout various no(s), then Sonia had glomped him tightly at the mention of "girlfriend" (much to Geo's obligation), and for Luna to get annoyed at this sight.

At the sight of seeing Sonia glomp Geo, Devon laughed out in a hearty tone. "Ha, ha! Just kidding, I was just playing around, kids. Aren't you too young for this kind of thing, anyway?" he stated, letting out some laughs as he spoke. He then regained his composure, and spoke again. "My name is Devon Grey. I'm helping your boyfriend investigate a buncha bad guys as the "old guy" party member. Which is… putting it lightly."

As Geo pulled Sonia off of him, he was about to speak out, saying she wasn't his girlfriend (something he has had to do NUMEROUS times in the past, what with being friends with a celebrity and the joys that that came with), when he noticed Pat next to Sonia. Geo's eyes widened at the sight of Pat.

"P-Pat?! What…what are you doing here?!" he exclaimed in a shocked tone, as Pat scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I…we meet up with Sonia while we were on the plane. I reminded her who I was, and after a chat, she decided it would be more fun to surprise you guys by coming to you via the Wave Road. I…I came here in order to…apologize…" Pat replied to Geo, in a nervous tone.

There was silence from everyone as Pat finished his sentence, along with looks of regress. Except from Devon and Lila. Speaking of Lila, she had tapped Devon's shoulder and given him a "What are they talking about" face (kinda), which was replied with a shrug. After a few moments, Geo spoke again.

"Pat…" he begun, taking a deep breath and gathering some composure. Give him a moment, folks. Talking to someone you haven't seen in a while, (_like an ex lol_), is always hard.

He was cut off by a loud rumbling. It came from an explosion outside; the plane Sonia and Pat were set to disembark from had exploded. Everyone ran out towards the window to observe the destruction with looks of shock on their faces. Sonia was the first to speak.

"Th-that was the plane Pat and I where on…." She stated, her voice shaking.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out from behind them, hitting Devon in his shoulder. He winched lightly as a result…

…but in all honesty didn't feel much of anything. (_Wait, since when the hell has ACTUAL GUNS been effective in Mega Man, anyway?!)_

"Yes, the plane you *should* have been on. Decided to play hooky now, are we?" came the voice of a young woman with long dirty blonde hair. She had on a spy catsuit colored….dark purple with violet parts covering the more, *ahem* personal parts.

It's PURPLE, not VIOLET, people. Remember, purple is more redish while violet is more blueish. Got it memorized?

She held the pistol tightly, and had a smirk on her face.

Devon rolled his eyes, grabbing the bullet out from his shoulder casually. "Lookie here, a Legion agent. Seems like you are trying to be hardcore, I see." He replied, his tone as casual as what he was doing.

The woman chuckled. "Aww, you hurt my feelings. How could you not remember such a beautiful face such as mine?"

"Lady, I was on a tour of your place. Only people I recall where some looney wearing a mask, some dude complaining about something getting deleted, and a kid who thinks "miau" is a word."

The woman blinked for a moment, frowned, then replied, "Fine then. My name is Minerva, and I am going to enjoy making you all suffer…" she replied coldly.

Once she finished her sentence, Devon spoke up again. "Uh, lady? While you and I were doing the good-guy bad-guy witty banter, my teammates just finished powering up. You are aware that the odds are against you, right? Just an fyi."

He wasn't kidding; Megaman, Harp Note, Taurus Fire, and Gemini Spark stood next to him, all ready to fight. Minerva was silent.

"Very well, my turn to power up…" she replied, getting a ready pose; "Wave Change, Minerva Giga, on the air…!"

There was a flash of light, then emerged a giant mechanical black widow. Half of Minerva stood with her torso on top. She had a visor covering her eyes, and armor covering her body.

"Black Widow…" she spoke in a devilish tone, her voice changing with her Wave Change. As the others stood with ready poses.

Devon cringed for a moment; he had an irrational phobia of spiders. Wanting to end this quickly without things getting too messy, he charged into Black Widow…

…only for Black Widow to vanish onto the Wave Road, causing him to fall flat on his ass. Devon groaned out bitterly, as Black Widow re-materialized near him. A competent villain?

"Try again…~"

Annoyed now, Devon tried again, with similar results. This had continued for about 5 minutes. Back and forth. Just like a game of paddle ball.

Black Widow laughed. "Ha ha! You can't touch me, Magi-Human. If you were wise, you'd just run away now!"

As Devon groaned out in defeat, an idea popped in his head. He gave off a small grin.

"Good idea. I'll leave you to get smushed by a bunch of kids while I save civilians. See ya later, ya harpy!" he said, his voice still full of snide. With that, he ran off to go aid the civilians.

"Good…now that the nuisance is out of here, let's fight, shall we? Once I'm done with you kids, I'll be harvesting you…!"

* * *

_Same Area_

_(I sense a disturbance in the writing. It's almost as if something utterly dreadful is coming up.)_

We join a young teen reading a Steel Samurai manga happily, seemingly waiting for someone, or something. He seemed to be a young teen, a little older than Geo, but not much. He was wearing a long navy tee and with a pair black jeans. He also had long white hair, which went down to his neckbone. And…_cat ears_…sure, why not? And finally, he had the one thing that ALL SUPER DUPER MEGA ORIGINAL CHARACTERS HAVE ON THEM TO PROVE THEY ARE BADASSES: A katana.

Yes, the katana! The weapon of choice for "Samurai", angry half-demons that want their dad's power, ultra long white haired fangirl magnets that enjoy giving dis pear, certain male vigilantes with long purple-black hair like Zero, and so on. This child is none of the above, that means his design isn't too origi-

Whoops, that's foreshadowing. For the record though? The design is very unappealing. Not something that would be approved of. (_This is what I get for asking for suggestions...) _

Said teen was, like said earlier, waiting for someone or something. At this current moment, Devon Grey sprinted past him, heading towards the crashed plane. He looked up from his manga.

"Miau! There he is! Now, let's follow him! I can't wait to prove that I'm a hero!" he stated in a cheery tone, getting from his seat, neatly putting his Manga away, and running off after the adult...

* * *

"Wait….why didn't they just attack Black Widow while I was making a fool out of myself?"

He rolled his eyes. "Bloody kids…bet they planned that…eh, whatever. Priorities right now."

* * *

Bud glanced at Pat. "Hey, uh, Pat was it? Why did we just sit there and let Mr. Devon make himself look stupid? We could have easily attacked Black Widow…"

Pat shrugged. "Because it was funny, now shut up. The chapter is almost over."

* * *

**Sometimes I wonder...what comes to mind when designing characters...? I vaguely recall asking for originality...**

**Whoops, sorry. Just reminiscing about back when this first got written. **

**Okay, now for realsies. Later folks~**


	6. Chapter 6 - Furnace of War

**Author's Note: **

**- Mega Man is still owned by Capcom. (Though I wish it was owned by Inafune over them nowadays...)**

**- Now comes the part where I get the "joy" of introducing an "important" character. That I didn't even make, thank god for that ಠ_ಠ. Conveniently, the one who "gave" me the character also stinks at Star Force 3, but that's another story. I'd say ask, but... **

**Chapter 6: Furnace of War**

Black Widow opened up by leaping up, giving her a full view of the children, then shot some web out of the bottom side of her armor. The group saw it coming; everyone quickly leapt out of reach of the spider web. This was all according to her plan though; with them scattered out of the way, she could quickly wove her web, giving her the advantage.

Black Widow had then proceeded to move at an absurd speed, rendering her unable to be seen properly by the heroes. When they had caught sight of her again, she had fully woven a web out, covering the a large portion of the walls. Black Widow was inside of it, preventing them from harming her.

Geo frowned, and shot out some buster pellets at the web. They were absorbed by the web, doing no damage. "Great…looks like we're going to need to get on the web."

Gemini Spark White chipped in on that mention. "That's a bad idea. She clearly has the advantage up on the web!"

"Yeah, I know it's a bad idea. Either that or let her pick us off from here. Now, let's go!" Megaman replied, as the team hopped onto the web using the EM waves. Black Widow was there, waiting for them with a devilish grin.

"My…such a delicacy. I'm going to enjoy sucking out your insides…!"

* * *

"_Need to hurry, hurry up, gotta go fast, come on legs, you can run faster_-"

Devon was sprinting through the airport terminals through panicked civilians and the long hallways in a vain attempt to get to the crashed plane. Suffice to say, while he could sprint fairly quickly, but all of the civilians trying to flee made it difficult on him.

Eventually, he had made it to the door leading to the crashed plane. He was about to pull the door open due to being an emergency when suddenly,

"Miau! There you are!"

The resulting "Miau" caused Devon to fall headfirst onto the door, then onto the ground. It took him half a second to realize what just happened, then he rolled over onto his back, then lept up back onto his feet, in an over the top style that you'd expect Leon Kennedy to do, turning his attention to whom had said "Miau".

Devon's facial expression went from "emergency" to "oh goddamnit" level annoyed. The kind of annoyed you get when everything goes wrong. The kind you'd get when the Happy Mask Salesmen didn't get Majora's Mask back when Link came back 5 minutes later with the Ocarina. (…_it was 5 minutes, right_?) The teen stared at him with envy.

"Ah, joy…the "creepy enthusiasm" stare…this weird kid wants something…" Devon grumbled outloud, shaking his head and placing two fingers on his forehead in annoyance. As he placed his fingers on his head, he noticed something; there was an unusual air around this child.

The air was hardly noticeable; it seemed like he was emitting…something. Dust? Pollen? Before the magi-human could put his thumb on it, the teen puffed his checks up in response.

"Hey!" he had pouted. "I'm not weird!"

Lila chipped in. "_Sweetie? Normal people don't say Miau_."

"Or have cat ears." Devon mumbled to himself, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"It's my catch phrase!"

Devon rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Uh huh, yeah. That's entertaining and a unique character perk that people don't find annoying." Before the teen could quip back at him, Devon turned his back and opened the door.

"Look kid. Much as I'd like to snark at you, helping people comes first. I need to see if there is any survivors for that plane crash." He stated, pointing towards the crashed plane in the distance. The teen's face brightened at that mention.

"Oh! Let me help!" he quickly replied.

An awkward pause. Devon shrugged, and replied, "Sure, help can be nice. Let's go….ah…"

"My name is Thiago Tsumaru! I can use the power of Darkness to help put out the fire! And using my super powerful katana, I can slice the metal open with perfectly clean cu-"

Unfortunately for Thiago, Devon only *bothered* to hear his name and had begun to enter the plane, as to him, helping others came first. (Can't say I blame him). Thiago shook his head in annoyance, and then ran after him.

* * *

On top of the web, Black Widow clearly had the advantage(big surprise). She was able to move quite quickly while the others were having trouble making sure their footing was secure, or worse; if they had gotten stuck.

Black Widow got up to Gemini Spark first, shooting some webbing at him. Gemini Spark White blew it out of the air with a Thunder Knuckle, causing him to smile a bit at his progress. He then proceeded to shoot another Thunder Knuckle at Black Widow, followed by a few Shock Notes from Harp Note, and some Cannon shots from Megaman.

This ended up badly though; Black Widow moved both of her hands out, and cried out, "Leaf Shield!" Out of nowhere, various leaves materialized around her, preventing the attacks from damaging her. Gemini Spark Black groaned at this sight.

"Joy! She's a wood elemental enemy! That means she's got the advantage on me!"

Gemini Spark White regrouped next to him. "Relax. Long as Bud remembers he can roast her ali—"

Speaking of Bud, he had gotten himself stuck on the web, unable to move, and had yelled out, causing Pat to be interrupted. Everyone glanced at Bud as he was currently knee high covered in web. Black Widow giggled at this.

"Ah yes. I see my beautiful web seems to be doing its thing on you… you should all be feeling that effect soon, as well. You see, the more you move on this web, the harder it is for you to continue moving…" she laughed out devilishly.

It was true; as she mentioned it, Geo had tried to move, but to no avail. This was true for the rest of them; none of them could move. Things were looking bad…

Sonia was the first to cry out as Black Widow made her move on her first. "I think I'll devour each of you slowly. I'll start with you, little lady…"

As Geo struggled to get free to save himself and his friends, an idea popped in his head. He quickly accessed his hunter on his arm, and made an ability modification. Since he couldn't move, this counted as not being in combat (technically), which allowed him to do this. He quickly inserted the DrillArm battle card, causing his hand to break free of the web, thanks to the size of the Drill. With his hand free, he quickly freed the rest of his body, and turned towards Black Widow.

Geo then proceeded to fire a MechFlame at Black Widow, causing her to cry out bitterly. She glared in surprise at Geo, who was free from her trap.

"Nice try, lady! My turn!" Geo stated with a cheesy smile on his face. Things had begun to look up.

Black Widow hissed out in anger, and shot some web balls at Geo. All of them proceeded to burn from the MechFlame, and once the flame reached Widow, she cried out in agony. As Geo continued burning her, Widow failed to notice that Geo was luring her closer to Bud, who's top half was still out in the open. Once she got towards Bud, he had assisted in burning the Spider.

This had continued for a few moments before Widow found herself unable to stay in her EM form, causing her to drop out, and return to the ground level. As she powered down, the web vanished, and everyone was freed from her web.

As Minerva struggled to get back up on her feet, the group of EM warriors approached her. She frowned.

Geo spoke in a serious tone. "You are under arrest, lady-"

He was cut off by a masked man descending down upon the group, and staggered all of them using a combination of a GreatAxe and a WindyAttack. The masked man then proceeded to walk towards Minerva.

"You have failed in your mission, Giga. It is time to return home." he had spoken in an emotionless tone. Like something was wrong with him.

Minerva angrily bit her lip. "I don't need your help, Dash…!"

"You don't get a say. Now let's go." The dubbed as Dash replied, opening a portal up and throwing her wounded body inside of it. He took one last glance at Megaman, then walked into it as well, then the portal closed.

Geo blinked for a second. That man clearly seemed like a threat. Yet at the same time, like he was in pain…

Who was that man? Apart from being in league with the enemy, what could he do in the future to harm them…?

**Left and Right, more and more they pour. Like water running down a waterfall...or somethin' like that. **

**And it was at this point I noticed how many additionals I had gotten, so I had done the only rational thing you'd expect someone snide and partly cynical to do; make things less serious. You'll see what I mean in the next chapter.**

**I'm out. **


	7. Chapter 7 - Can't Catch a break yo

**Author's Note: **

**- meg man is owned by teh awesomness tat is capcom. support dem so that they'll give us TRUE FANZ MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK 7: UNREALISTIC EXPLANATIONS AND MEGAMAN STARFOCE 4: Gilbert Godfrey edition MIAU YEAH (Forgetting something? You know, that one Mega Man that's stuck on the moon with Roll's Mom? ಠ_ಠ)**

**- I swear to god every time I read one of Geo's lines I imagine him voiced by the guy who did Bartz in Dissidia. Considering the "effort" Geo's english VA gave in Star Force 3...this is an improvement.**

**Chapter 7: Can't Catch a Break**

Once the Black Widow had fled with the mystery man, the party had gathered about, wondering who had just bailed out Minerva. While they had been gathering thoughts, a voice came speaking in a childish tone, as someone was walking alongside an annoyed looking Devon.

"…and then, he went all about, making a "WOOOOSH" sound, grabbing and hitting his enemy multiple times, and then he taunted in such a badass tone that it made me go "OOOOOH!" and whenever I make that tone it's because I know my hero the Steel Samurai has done something bada-"

He was cut off by Devon putting a finger to his mouth and flicking it in annoyance. "Yeah, yeah. Uh huh." He replied in a sarcastic tone. "Hey, HERE's something, kid. I don't give a sh-"

Devon was cut off by Geo calling his name, causing him to glance at his teammates. After reaching the two, Geo spoke up again. "How'd it go with rescuing the civilians?"

"Eh." Devon shrugged. "Good, I guess. This…ugh…kid…insisted on helping…and now I can't get him to go away…" he continued in an annoyed tone. "Course, I still had to do most of the work since he wasn't strong enough to lift adults up..."

Thiago stuck his tongue out. "Hey! Miau you! I'm 14! That's not a kid's age!"

"You're half my age, so that makes you a kid, kid." Devon replied in a deadpan tone, without turning towards him. "Now stop talking, the responsible kids and adults are talking."

After finishing his sentence, he turned towards Geo, who had a questionable look on his face. "Oh…this is that guy that uses that weird word…"

"Yep! And it's not weird. My name is Thiago! Nice to meet you! I'm the second to last survivor of Mu and Solo's br-"

He was cut off by Devon whacking him on the head with a hammerfist. "Make up yer damn mind kid! On the way here you specifically told me that you're a survivor of some place called "Planet AM" or wherever the hell that is! You're making me be ashamed to EXIST." He all but shouted out towards Thiago, looking away with his checks flushed in embarrassment.

(_hurrrrr me am clever)_

Omega-Xis, who overheard the comment, burst out laughing from Geo's hunter as Thiago gave a doe face towards the older male. Remember kids, only 4 things survived planet AM's death; Ixion with wings instead of a horn (_PegasusMagic)_, Robo-Rayquaza (_DragonSky)_, Simba's dad (_LeoKingdom)_, and Omega-Xis (_the other, unimportant guy)_. "But miau…" he whined as Devon glared at him questionably.

"Well, maybe he IS an alien in human form with memory problems. And mental problems." Geo replied, trying to avoid getting the group into a conflict. "You know, since that isn't exactly a normal name."

Devon snorted. "Aren't you best friends with an alien? Besides, I'm sure they would want to look a bit more normal and not like this. No offense."

"None taken!" Omega-Xis said, materializing to get a good luck at the kid in question. "Just lemme hit you first and we can call it even."

There was some silence as the older male blinked. "Eh, go ahead. I can take a little pain." Devon replied, smirking then letting out a light grunt as Omega-Xis clawed him in a "friendly" manner. "All is forgiven!" Mega said, before going back into Geo's hunter.

Geo scratched the back of his head. He shrugged, and went to introducing Thiago to the rest of his friends, each of which had similar reactions to meeting him…until he reached Sonia. Speaking of Sonia…

"Oooooh! I know you! You're the famous singer! I listen to your songs all of the time!" Thiago stated out, his eyes getting all sparkly. Sonia gave off a flush of embarrassment, and…scratched that back of her head as well. That was really the only thing she could do in this given situation. Thiago continued.

"I have all of your records, and my personal favorite piece is that one where you sing "LA" a lot. You're prudy!" he finished.

In a vain, vain attempt to make this less awkward for herself (especially considering very few people liked the song that consisted of nothing but "La's" and called it lazy writing to avoid a personal scene...that and Yuna already did it, but we **don't** talk about that), Sonia quickly replied, "Uh, right… What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Miau! I'm here with my brother!" Thiago exclaimed in response, pointing over to a corner where a boy the same age as Thiago was hiding. He had tall and long black hair, and was wearing a white coat, white pants, and a red shirt. Unlike his supposed "brother", he had no annoying cat ears, nor appearing to have any weapons on him.

Well, at least he dresses better than his sibling… (_though white pants? I'm questioning what I was thinking when I had to make up a design for this person's character…uh, whoops. Sorry folks_.)

Upon the others noticing him, he sheepishly walked over towards them.

Upon reaching the group, he bowed graciously and stated out, "Thank you for helping us…" in a silent shy tone.

Pat, whom noticed this, felt a twinge of annoyance. "Huh… h…how were we supposed to know someone was hiding in that area that looks exactly the same as most of the rest of the airport? It's like crazy programing that wants the player to search every inch of the area to ensure they find something."

"Uh….I hid when the alarms started going off…" the boy replied quietly.

"Quiet, I'm being meta here." Pat replied back, with a smug tone in his voice. The boy blinked, then Geo spoke up. "My name's Geo. What's yours?"

"Michael…Thiago is my brother. I heard all of your names earlier from when you guys were introducing each other…" he stated fairly silently. His face then went from "fairly shy" to "annoyed" in a flash, as he glanced at his brother.

"Course, I would have liked it if he, you know. Didn't go off and try to do something stupid like that!" his tone changed with his face, now he had sounded annoyed.

Thiago stuck his tongue out again. "I'll have you know I was ENTIRELY prepared for that! Miau!"

"And could you STOP doing that!"

"Miau you!"

"Stop it!"

As the twins kept arguing, their emotions started to flare up, causing straggles of energy to spark up from the both of them. The white haired catboy had violet sparks, symbolizing darkness, the black haired punk had yellow sparks, showing light.

Or they could just be energy. Use your imagination.

Lila snuck up on both of them, and knocked them both out with a hammer arm. Non lethally, of course.

"_Gaaaaahhhh….annoying. Nothing like other children I know of. That's time out for both of you."_

Bud chipped in, perhaps wanting to get a line in before the chapter in. "Ace might want to see these two. Something's kinda…uh…off about them."

Pat added in to Bud's sentence. "That honestly wouldn't be…uh, this Ace is a good guy, right?"

Geo nodded at both of them, and then motioned the others to follow him to WAZA. Devon grabbed both of the boy's KO'd bodies, and walked up to Geo.

"Considering they both shoot out sparks of energy out when they get angry, this could interesting. Let's head out, shall we?"

**Twins, complete with even less realistic explanation than Mr. "I walked into a hole". Wait, it gets "better", just wait. **


	8. Chapter 8 - pokerface

**Author's Note**

**- Mega Man is owned by Capcom. The day he's not owned by them will probably be a very, very good day. Dunno. **

**- I actually enjoyed making this chapter. Dunno why, just did. **

**Chapter 8: Serge has a good poker face **

A few weeks had passed since the incident at the airport; despite the efforts of the heroes, some people had been far too wounded in the plane crash and had died. While this had done some damage on the group moral, Devon managed to convince the group that this was unavoidable since it had been unexpected, and to be thankful that Sonia and Pat were not among those who had perished in the crash.

Speaking of Sonia and Pat, the pair had been properly introduced to Devon and Lila, been filled in on the situation, and recruited by Ace to assist with the effort against the UL. The twins, Michael and Thiago, on the other hand, had lacked anything to show that they could properly help against the Legion.

While this had gotten some interjections; Geo remarked he got a strange reading from them when he saw the twins through his visualizer, and they both had unusual EM readings upon being scanned at WAZA. That and a few of the WAZA agents had remarked that they "smelled like heaven". This only added to the suspicion due to the fact that all of the cast members that had been in EM waves before (i.e: Geo, Sonia, Ace, so on) remarked that they couldn't see it.

It turns out, that both of them had pseudo Wizards in the both of them, enabling free Wave-changing without any visible aid. But, it still didn't add up.

In the end they still were not credible enough to assist the effort. In a sign of good faith, Devon (who, mind you, can actually take care of himself) offered to train the two of them to see if they had anything going and to prove that they weren't a liability. We now join him as he trains the boys.

* * *

Devon smiled as his initiates walked up to him, transformed and armed with their weapons; a bunch of what appeared to be old school weaponry for Michael, and a katana for Thiago.

Of course, their definition of "transformed" for the both of them meant, "having jumpsuits underneath their regular clothes", along with some pieces of what appeared to be armor. Mostly black for Thiago, and white and red for Michael. Well, since it worked for Geo…and Hub…

Despite that, in his own words, "looked questionable", Devon swallowed his initial annoyance and spoke in a firm tone. "All right, time to see what you kiddies can do."

He smiled confidently at both of them. "Attack me. One at a time. Don't hold back, try to harm me."

The twins exchanged glances at each other, and then Thiago charged at him, katana in both hands, swinging at random, trying to land a blow.

Devon took the blows without flinching; most of them seemed to have stung a bit, but it didn't seem to bother the older male. When he noticed an opening, drew his hunting knife from his belt backhanded, and swiped at Thiago's katana using a quick swing of his left hand, hitting the weapon. The katana flew out of the way and landed in the corner. Devon smiled as Thiago looked completely shocked.

"Too predictable. You don't just rush at someone without thinking, that'll just lead to sloppy mistakes. You need to both think about your next move, but not do it too hard; thinking too hard in a battle can lead to getting distracted by your own thoughts. Oh, and keep a tight grip on your weapon, but that's self-explanatory." Devon told him, his tone strict with disappointment.

Before he got a chance to finish his lecture, he noticed Michael getting setup for a precision shot with a crossbow. He turned towards the other sibling, right as Michael fired off a few bolts.

The first few caught him a bit off guard; it nicked Devon's left arm, causing a small scratch. As the next bolts came towards him, Devon proceeded to dodge most of the bolts, moving towards him as he continued firing. Once he got close enough, Devon grabbed his sword from his back, and swung it underneath Michael's crossbow.

The bow flew upwards, causing a small gasp to come from Michael, then the next thing he knew, Devon kicked him square in the chest, causing him to fall flat on his ass onto the ground. He tried to get up, only to see his own crossbow pointed at him.

Devon shook his head. "Better, but still not good. You need to be constantly thinking on the move during fights. This way you don't get caught off guard by what your opponent might do. Since you like ranged combat so much, stay on the move so that close range fighters don't get to you." He stated in the same tone.

"Sure, it's a pain to aim, but at least it beats getting hit."

As Michael got up, Devon tossed him his weapon, and Thiago walked up towards the Magi-human. Michael frowned at him.

"Well, what were we supposed to do? Aren't you like this heavy duty skilled fighter dude? That's what I got because you're older than both of us…" Michael replied in a bitter tone, annoyed at the situation that had occurred. Devon frowned.

"Hey, why are you using a sword, anyway?" Michael asked as he cleaned his pants. The adult titled his head. "Honestly? I'm good with any weapon that's one handed. You know, clubs, axes, sickles, and so on. Gives me a free hand to use other stuff, like magic or a shield." He placed his weapon on his shoulder.

"I use this thing primarily because it's required for my title, it's magic, and…"

He stopped at the last part and stared at the twins questionably for a few moments before looking away, looking…sad?

Thiago followed up with another question. "Miau….how long have you been doing this, anyway?"

He looked towards the twins. "…since I was seven. I'm 28 now."

Michael groaned out loudly at that statement. "Oh, so there was no way we could have hoped to even harm you. That's comforting." He said in a fairly deadpan tone.

Devon scratched the back of his head. "Well, I just wanted to see how good you two were currently-" he replied, then his tone suddenly got dry. "Guess I wasn't too far off. Who taught you to fight like that?"

Both of the boys went silent. Then, Thiago spoke up, "We're uh…"

There was a long pause. Devon shook his head. "We're uh…"

"…self trained. Our Mom never really had any experience fighting, and no one to help us train once we learned how to harness these powers, so, miau…" Thiago finished, clearly sounding embarrassed over admitting this.

Devon scratched the back of his head, then followed up with another question. "Well, that explains the skill, but why the both obscure and overdone weapon choices? Doesn't this place have like, several advanced weapons and stuff that you could use instead?" the adult asked in confusion, referring to Geo's weapons.

Remember folks; this is what happens when one of the important (not main, since that belongs to Geo and Mega) characters *also* happens to also be out of his temporal zone. Kinda.

(_For the record; he has no idea how to work most of the tech here...)_

Michael chipped in. "He got the katana idea from the Steel Samurai. Which is stupid, but it works. I got mine when I saw a documentary on old style weaponary." He replied in a slightly chipper mood, then changed back to annoyance when as he continued.

"You're one to talk-you've got a broadsword for crying out loud! How's that gonna help by itself, huh?!"

Devon chuckled, then turned around, built some energy up in his fist, and punched the ground fiercely. A slight tremor occurred around the three of them, causing the twins to give off looks of surprise.

"Magi-Human." Devon replied in a *somewhat* pleased tone. Though his tone carried a bit of self-depreciation in it…

"Got lots more magic where that came from." He then turned to face the both of them. "Okay, let's try something a bit more simpler…"

* * *

Since the misadventures of a wiseass teaching a pair of annoying children wasn't getting anywhere, let's check up on someone interesting. We join our _actual_ protagonist at Vista point along with Omega-Xis, currently reading a book on stargazing. Something simple.

'Least until Mega spoke up.

"So, kid. I've noticed you gotten the attention of the ladies."

Geo cringed when he heard Mega mention this. Not again.

"No, Mega."

Omega-Xis gave a fake pout at him. "Come on, kid! You're getting up there in years, it's around the time you started noticing girls instead of thinking that they have cooties!"

In truth, he'd already gotten the "girls" chat earlier; his dad took him aside one day and asked him about it, which led had led to rapid fire "I know, Dad"s. Later, he had asked Ace about girls, who had replied that Tia was the best thing that could of have happened to him…while she was in listening view…

As of recently, he had asked his new older friend Mr. Devon Grey about them. His response? "Romantic relationships_ usually _just cause headaches. That's why I veer away from them."

For his actual feelings though, he was sorting out both of his choices, not really wanting to progress any further than "close friendship" with either of them. Unfortunately for him…

"Come on, kid!" Omega-Xis said in a teasing tone. "You must like one of them…unless, you're batting for the other team…!"

Geo's eyes widened and he flushed in embarrassment. "DO NOT!" he roared out. Unknown to him, Sonia happened to be walking up the stairs to Vista Point, looking for him. And in listening distance.

"Ah-ha! I knew it! You ARE in love with Solo!" Omega-Xis practically sang out, teasing his best friend with vigor. "Unless you are conflicted over old feelings towards Pat…!"

That tore it. Geo tapped a few buttons on his Hunter, then Mega got forced back into the Hunter. He then locked it down, so Mega couldn't materialize. Sonia meanwhile had just stared at him questionably.

"H-hey! Not funny kid!"

Geo ignored him, then smiled when he noticed his friend walking up towards him.

"Heya Geo!" Sonia said with a big fake smile plastered on her face. (_Keep in mind what she just heard…_) "I've been looking for you!"

"What's up?" Geo said in a casual tone.

Sonia's smile grew. "Weeeellll…it's been a while since we saw each other. I was wondering if you wanted t-"

She was cut off by Luna's voice. "There you are, Geo!" she said in a firm tone, much to Geo's obligation. The pair turned to see Luna, looking a bit annoyed. "You told me you were going to help me go shopping today." She then chipped out in her usual authoritative tone, grabbing Geo by the arm.

As she started to drag him off, Sonia grabbed his other arm. "We were just about to go out and do something, so he's booked. Right Geo?" she told the blonde, with one of the those deeply unsettling "I can make you do anything I say" or the "wounded gazelle" face plastered all about her.

Luna glared at Sonia. "You wish."

"Hey, not my fault. Right, Geo?"

Geo cringed.

* * *

Just as intended, the twins had begun to truly grow under the second balancer's instruction. Regardless of how questionable his training was (wake up at 6 am, "positive" demoralizing, and lots and lots of training until noon when he let them off), it still proved effective.

…too effective, perhaps…

We join the trio outside of WAZA, training. And complaining.

"Ugh..! I can't take this anymore!" Michael yelled to the sky, in anguish. Devon glanced at him in annoyance, but before he could say anything, Thiago chipped in.

"Miau! This stinks! Why is this so annoyingly hard?!"

Devon rolled his eyes. "Hey, when I was your age, I had to do this exact regiment, only worse. Stop complaining, I'm going easy on you two…granted it was after the most painful thing I've ever done-"

"EASY?! Miau you! This is like, ALMOST torture!"

Michael glanced at him. "Almost? I thought it was!" he replied, causing both of the twins to gang up on the adult. Devon sighed.

"Alright, calm down. If you want to be good fighters, you need to have lots of training, discipline, and complete control over your emotions. If you lack any of them, then you'll be a liability in combat."

There was a pause for a moment, and then Devon continued. "Here, want me to show you what you'd be able to do with proper training?"

The twins continued to stare at him. Then, Michael spoke up. "What exactly was this worst thing you've ever done?"

Devon scratched the back of his head. "Stay awake for a month. I think." Both of the twins and Lila stared at him in shock. "Well, it was to get forced educations without the stress of school…gah, it was horrid. We got like hour breaks every 12 hours to eat and get forced caffeine, and so on. Heh, I must've slept for a week afterwards…" he stated, chuckling.

"Sure, the occasional bouts of insomnia are annoying, but hey." He finished smiling at his memories.

Both of the twins stared at him in confusion. "Wait, that doesn't make any sense. How did that work?" Michael asked, once he got over the shock of what his mentor told him.

"We're in a fictional universe with magic, extreme technology, and kids with funky hairdos." Devon replied. "Don't ask how this stuff works, otherwise it'll make even _less_ sense."

* * *

"Geo likes me more! Stop denying it, Luna!"

"Oh hush. I met AND saw him first, so shut it!"

Sonia gave an angry face at her. In this case, "angry face" means dropping your eyebrows as low as possible and scrunching your face like a rug. "Geo was my first friend, and I was his! So that means he likes me more! And I'm his only sane friend! You ever see those "polite requests" Zack makes him do?!"

(_10 round survival fights for the win)_

Luna rolled her eyes in response. The ladies had been arguing for a while now over who Geo presumably liked more. Ignoring the fact that according to him, Geo liked both of them equally (_as friends, thank god_). Regardless, they still wanted to argue about it since it was "productive" in Zack's words.

"Yes, and I was the one who saved him from the OOPart, and he's saved me lots of times! Besides, he listens to me more!"

"Because you are meaner to him! You need to both be nice in relationships!"

"It's called being Tsundere!"

"Whatever!"

- In the distance -

Geo cringed as he heard the ladies argue about him. So much for relaxing at Vista Point.

Omega-Xis materialized near his comrade. "Soooo…kid. Which one do you like more? Blonde and Tsuntsun? Or Pink haired and "too nice for her own good"?"

Lyra, who was also near the two, rolled her eyes.

"…well, you got the nice part right."

"Of course I did! I know how to call these things."

Geo sighed. Both of the EM beings ignored. "So, Geo." Lyra said in a calm tone. "Which do you prefer?"

"NEITHER!" He all but shouted out, almost breaking his hiding spot. Good thing the girls had been in their own little world right now. "RIGHT NOW, they are just my friends and nothing more!"

There was some silence between the three of them, then Geo shook his head in annoyance. "Oi, I wonder if Aaron and Lucian* had to deal with this…" he mumbled to himself.

"Come on, I'm certain Luna would be fine for you." Omega-Xis teased with impunity. "What if I said her nickname was "Luna Lovegood"?"

Awkward pause, complete with Lyra glaring at him. Mega continued. "What? Want one for Sonia, too?"

More silence.

"Because, the best I can come up with is "Sunya"…"

Unknown to the both of the FMians, Geo already snuck off.

* * *

"Okay, first for light." Devon took a deep breath, focused on his training dummy, and gathered energy into his weapon. After a moment, he lept into the air, pointed his weapon at the dummy, and fired a powerful rapid-fire burst of light energy. The shots rained down onto the target, hitting it at an intense speed.

As he landed, the twins stared in awe. "I call that my Shooting Stars." he smiled for a moment, took a quick swig of water from a canteen he kept on his belt, and continued. "Now for one of my dark techs."

With that, Devon powered up his weapon again, this time spinning it rapidly. After a moment, he held his blade in a reverse grip, then sped towards the dummy, knocking into the air with a dark slash.

Once airborn, Devon quickly created a dark spot on the ground, then lept after the dummy. He then hit it twice with his fists, then spiked the dummy into the hole, causing it the fly back upwards, flowing with darkness, only for Devon to spike it down again using a focused dark slash. As he landed, the twins clapped.

"See? That's what you can do with proper training. Took me a month to perfect both of those, so yeah. It'll take a long while, but it's worth it."

He paused for a moment, stretching his arms out and yawning. "Now, you two feel better about training?"

Both of the twins nodded. "Good. Now…" Devon yawned. "I think I'm going to go rest for a while. Just practice what we've been doing the past few days, see if you can use that little usage of your latent abilities, okay?"

Both of the twins nodded, then struck poses against each other to start training. Devon meanwhile lept into a tree branch.

"_These kids…not the best idea I've had. But, hey. It's all for making things easier. Plus, they kinda remind me of…"_

…

"_No…I told myself I wouldn't think of them…that still hurts…much more than my other memories…sleep…I need sleep…"_

With that train of thought, the balancer fell into a quick cat nap.

_Later_

Devon awoke to sounds of violence. Tame violence, mind you, but it's still violence. He opened his eyes slowly to the sight of-

"What the heck…?" he mumbled, before managing to hop out of his sleeping spot. As he rubbed his eyes, trying to get adjusted to the light, his eyes widened as he saw both of the twins. The training had proved…well, successful. To an extent. Both of them where exhibiting signs of power similar to what Devon had earlier.

"_But….how long was…_" Devon shook his head. "LILA!"

The spirit popped up from behind his shoulder. "_Try again. This time, politely_." Devon rolled his eyes in response.

"Fine, mom. Hey, Lila!" he said in a lighter tone. The spirit smirked. "There, better? I said that as lightly as the text will let me."

"_Much. Now, what's up_?"

"How long was my nap?"

Lila shrugged. "_About 2 hours, why_?" he pointed to the twins, using their newfound powers. She frowned. "_Yeah…well…maybe we should ask them_?"

Devon shrugged as well. The pair then approached the twins. Both of them stopped their training when they noticed them behind them. Erm, the twins when they noticed Devon and Lila. "Seems like 2 hours does a lot to a person…"

Michael grinned. "I don't know, I guess we're just fast learners!"

"…_powers don't work like that…"_

"Or maybe you left some radiant presence or something when you showed us!"

"…_okay, I KNOW I can't do that. That'd be like…"_

"Either way, both of us are much stronger than we felt earlier! Dunno why, but still!" Michael turned towards his twin. "Alright, back to training!" he said, as the pair went back to training.

As the pair started to fight again, Devon and Lila snuck off inside, then downstairs into the agent area. No one was present, which worked for them.

"This…this isn't right…no one grows that fast in power that quickly. No exceptions! They need to go through lots of stress or have some form of excuse to grow that fast!" he stated, his voice a tad frantic.

Lila frowned. "_Oooohhh, maybe they took Growth Eggs! Or they are holding Lucky Eggs_!"

"Psssh. They weren't holding anything, and that only works fast on Chanseys." He replied, rolling his eyes. "If you're gonna go by that logic, then maybe they are l'cie…or use a sphere gird…" he said in a sarcastic tone, clearly keeping up with Lila's quip.

Lila let out a chuckle, as Devon continued. "I'm gonna try and sense them out, maybe something's off about them."

Devon paused, then went silent as he stretched out his mind, using his magic to try and sense the twins out. After a few moments, his eyes opened widely. Lila glanced at him in confusion.

"_Alright, Mr. "I can sense light and darkness easily". What's up?"_

"They stick out like sour thumbs."

"_So? Don't we in this universe_?" she was met with silence.

"_I'm guessing there's not much light and darkness in this dimension. Not like the other one, because of t-_-"

Devon interrupted her. "No…this place has plenty of light and darkness in it. Just, tucked away in the corners, or in people's hearts. People….they never stick out…"

Lila continued to stare at him as he paced around the room. "Something's not right with those two…I should tell Geo." He glanced at Lila as he spoke. "Even if he doesn't know anything…it would still be a smart thing to do. Keep someone else aware."

Lila frowned. Things just went from simple to complex. Just like usual...

* * *

Eventually, Geo managed to escape the vain attempts at romance that his female friends had tried to woo him with. So much for a nice day...

We now join him at Time Square, looking to meet up with Pat. Some time after escaping his lady friends, he called Pat to ask to have some "guy time". Pat, surprised at Geo's attempt to re-kindle their friendship, decided to give it a go.

Too bad Omega-Xis had other ideas. Remember the earlier conversation?

"Ha-ha! Now I see what you're up to!" Omega-Xis said in a dramatic tone, like he was in a soap opera or something. Or like that one time where a comet/meteor/flying rock got close to the planet and it caused him to act like a gentleman. Whatever floats your boat.

Geo didn't flinch. Lyra, whom was still with the pair since watching Sonia argue with Luna was getting them nowhere, stared at Mega questionably. "What now?"

"Isn't it obvious?!" Mega declared, causing Lyra to stare at him, completely lost. "Kid here WANTED to get rid of the ladies! That way, he could meet his true love in secret!" he all but shouted, causing Lyra to glance at Geo, who had a poker face glued on his face, then back towards Omega-Xis.

"...What?"

Omega-Xis almost burst out laughing. It was getting hard to hold in. "Isn't it obvious?! Pat! HIS ONE TRUE LO-"

He was cut off by Geo locking him back in his Hunter. "Not funny." Geo said in a completely flat tone, as Omega-Xis let out a fusilade of various swear words, all of them quite colorful and past the T rating that this thing is rated.

As he finished locking Mega up, Pat walked up towards his friend. "My, that's quite the uh, _interesting_ vocabulary Omega-Xis has." Pat stated, smiling towards Geo. Geo smiled back, waved towards his friend, then stood up. "Just be glad you weren't around to hear his earlier jokes." Pat chuckled in response.

"So, what did you want to do?"

* * *

"What ever happened to Rey?" Geo asked in a low tone, aware of how sensitive the issue was to Pat. Pat merely smiled in response. "That's easy. I punished him."

Geo tilted his head in confusion. "Well, I managed to "persuade" him to only pop up when I go into Gemini Spark."

"He still upset of the beatings I gave him in Whazzap?"

Pat let out a cheery laugh. "That had a lot to do with it, actually. That, and he got an epiphany or something. Something about "Geo would gladly murder me if I became 100% evil and started working for some guy named "Apollo Flame"."

Both of the boys let out a perfectly friendly laugh. 100% friendly. No homo. As the pair continued to laugh, Sonia's voice was heard over their laughter, calling Geo. She walked over to where both of the boys had been sitting, eating some lunch.

"Hey Geo, Pat! And there you are, Lyra!" she said in her usual happy tone. Luna was right behind her, her face neutral. "You've got 2 minutes to explain why you ditched us beautiful flowers, Geo." Luna said in a tone that all but shouted DANGER.

Geo blinked. "Oh, I got bored." he said as flat as possible, causing Luna to almost facefault. "Sorry Prez, but you know I'm not interested in that kind of stu-"

"Geo!" Sonia declared, noticing that Luna was, erm, fuming. "_All_we wanted to w-"

"Go out on a "not date-date"." Pat finished for her, finishing the ramen he ordered. "Besides, he hasn't seen me since that incident with Le Mu. That was years ago." Sonia sighed, defeated, and Luna rolled her eyes. Noticing that she was still a bit sore on this, Sonia decided to change the subject. "So, uh, what do you guys think about the guests helping us with the UL?" she said in a faux calm tone.

Geo smiled. "Mr. Devon's pretty nice. Though he can be pretty cynical. I complimented him on his sword skills and he started laughing and told me that he's not that good. I don't exactly trust him too much...but..."

Sonia rose an eyebrow. "I like him. I caught him cooking some lunch and we talked for a bit, then offered me some lunch. It was great!" she said in a bubbly tone, grinning. "I'm surprised guys like him can cook!"

Pat chipped in. "Time will tell. How about the twins? The black haired one we barely know, but I noticed the kid with cat ears said he liked you Sonia...~" he said almost musically, causing Sonia to roll her eyes.

"Just need to treat him like one of my crazier fans. Though I did find him going through my trash to recover a CD I through out..." she mumbled, feeling a rush of embarrassment.

"Hmph. I would got on his butt, hard." Luna said in a more *ahem* proper tone. "Glad I don't I have those kind of fans, though."

There was an awkward pause.

"Do you even _have_ fans?" came Mega's voice, though disguised so that he sounded like Geo. Geo's eyes widened as he glared at his Hunter and quickly slapped it...

Whoops, too late.

"HEY! GEO!"

"Darn it, Megaaaaaa!"

* * *

**Hah, This was fun. The non action chapters where the kids act like kids and the freeloader has to work with the Ken dolls are the better ones. Too bad there's not another one for a while, though. **

**Gray out. I'll be looking up heavily detailed images of delicious ramen if you need me. **

***Aaron and Lucian are the main characters from Lunar Knights. In Star Force 1's Japanese version, there was a crossover event where Geo could interact with the two, and vice versa in Lunar Knights. This is actually **_**quite**_** obscure, so this needed to be mentioned. Rest of the things you must find out on your own, lol**


	9. Chapter 9 - Distrust

**Author's Note**

**- Mega Man is owned by Capcom. If you're expecting some dry wit to go with this, go do something else. Seriously. Go watch **

**Chapter 9: Distrust**

Time had passed by before anyone at WAZA had gotten word of the UL. Fighting an enemy that is elusive was no easy task; perhaps they had been planning something big, and perhaps that was the reason as to why no one could find a lead to them.

One day proved to be useful however; Ace had gotten a tip about Whazzap, and how "something of value could be found deep in the ruins." Taking this as a cue, he had dispatched Geo and Pat to investigate the area. Devon had asked to tag along, dragging both of the boys with him due to his interest in exploring new areas.

Since the Magi-human was coming, the team had to get to Whazzap via plane, due to Devon being unable to take the conventional method of using the Sky Wave. The _joys _of being a normal in a world of EM waves, peoples.

* * *

"Geo, wait a minute."

Geo turned around and noticed Ace walking up to him, with a sombre look on his face. He frowned. "What's up, Ace?"

"While you guys are at Whazzap, can you keep an eye on our interdimensional visitor?"

Geo stared at his friend in confusion. "Wait, why?"

Ace frowned. "The twins he's been training...well, something's off about them. They've gotten really strong in a short period of time..."

"Maybe he's a good tutor?"

"Look, just try and kindly ask him what's up. He seems to trust you, so just ask him politely about it."

Geo frowned as Ace left the area. He didn't like the idea of spying on are coaxing information out of one of his friends, but if Ace was suspicious about this, then it was at least worth checking out...

He just hoped to himself that he wouldn't take it the wrong way.

* * *

Dev himself was quite distant during the ride to Whazzap; he was currently in the back of the plane, with a look of disturbance on his face, seemingly concentrating on something.

"Something wrong?"

Devon looked from what his mindless staring and noticed Geo staring at him, with a look of slight concern on his face.

"What makes you say that?" Devon replied quickly.

"Well, you've got a look in your eyes that makes it seem you're all nervous and stuff. Mega says you've been like this since we left." Omega-Xis materialized out from Geo's Hunter to nod in agreement.

Devon snorted at this statement. "Heh, you're pretty smart for your age. Wish I was, but that's you get for being more or less sheltered for the early years." He stated, with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I got somethin' on my mind. It's the twins."

Geo stared at him questionably. "_Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later..._"

"What's up with them?" Geo replied calmly.

Devon frowned in response. "Well, something's just…off about them. Apart from the fact that they give off weird readings, and that I get a different feeling when I sense them out." He continued in a low tone, not wanting either of the twins to overhear him. Geo rose an eyebrow in curiosity.

"_Wait, so he's not responsible for the rapid growth...?_"_  
_

He continued. "I don't usually get people that I can single out easily. Doesn't matter how much light, or darkness they have in their souls, whenever I sense something, I have to rule them out unless I'm sensing someone directly." Geo's face scrunched up, showing some cocern. Granted, he did not know every single little detail about this man from a different dimension, but the way he had said it meant it had worried him in some fashion.

"It's almost as if…their energy is…ah…artificial maybe?" Devon wondered outloud, placing one of his gloved hands to rub his growing beard. Omega-Xis spoke up once he noticed both of them had stopped talking.

"We've had to deal with strange waves before, just so you know. But I admit, those two have some peculiar waves about them. Kinda like they are mixed noise waves covered in light or darkness." He replied in a calm tone.

As the AMian finished, a voice blared over the loudspeakers. "**Attention passengers. We are arriving at Whazzap. Please prepare for arrival**."

Devon shook his head, then told Geo, "We'll talk about this later, and don't ask the twins about it. I tried that, and they barely know about themselves or they don't want to show about themselves. Now we'd better get ready for whatever the ruins hopefully have."

* * *

"Mmmmm, looks like this place hasn't changed all that much since the last time I was here." Geo spoke in a dull tone, grateful that the ruins were no longer inaccessible.

The last time he had been here, he was forced to do something utterly, _inexplicably **rancid**_; guide progs on fire to their proper altars in order to get them to open the path he had needed to continue down.

While this normally had sounded like a simple endeavor, "birds" _(at least that was what they could be called since the term "homing missiles" was used by...other birds...ugh..)_ had randomly shown up, and continuously attacked him only while he was guiding the progs in question, and usually killed the prog he was guiding.

This led to **all sorts** of malice, new swear words, and for those of you playing at home, rage at the DS due to this happening and having to deal with an ungodly amount of viruses at the same time.

Not as bad as certain other things involving birds, like say, Chocobo racing, but…

Compare to what Pat did last time he was here; STARE AT A PIT. Least it beats what Geo went through that year, so yeah...

Devon spoke up, "What exactly are we looking for? Something specific?" he had sounded as bored as Geo did, mostly due to getting a full eye-view of the ruins upon entering.

Geo shook his head, while Pat and Michael walked about the area, searching for something that stood out. Regardless to say, they had also found nothing; the ruins more or less looked the same, despite the fact they were allegedly different in size and shape.

Not even a half hour has passed since the group had arrived, and none of them had had luck finding something out of the ordinary. Geo was about to yell out to call it quits, when Thiago seemed to be…well, glowing. In his eyes, so to say. The others gathered around him, with looks of confusion on all of their faces.

Pat was the first to say something. "Well…that's not normal."

Devon let out a small chuckle. "Pssh, says you. I can do it to." He then proceeded to close his eyes for a few moments, then when he reopened them, they were illuminating a gray light.

"See?"

Pat rolled his eyes in response. "Okay, fine, it's not strange to _you_. It is to the rest of us, so shut up." As he finished his sentence, Devon gave him a pouty look, and Thiago held his hand out, opening up some underground ruins. Everyone gasped as this happened, and he had walked emotionlessly into the ruins.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Michael cried out, feverishly rushing after him.

The others waited a few moments to glance at each other in a "What the hell just happened?" look, then followed the others into the underground hold.

* * *

"Megaman…what the heck are you doing here…?"

* * *

_In a super secret underground area..._

The area so far had revealed to be…tunnels. A long, straightforward tunnel. Dark, boring tunnels. Thankfully, this meant it was easier to catch up with the twins.

Unfortunately, when the group caught up with the twins, a wall came down (_or is it up..._) violently, causing the group to be separated from the twins.

Geo frowned, then yelled out to the boys. "GUYS! You okay?!"

Michael's voice came over the door, barely. "Yeah! We're okay! We'll keep going this way, see if we can meet up later!"

"Alright!" Geo replied back.

Devon frowned, and crossed his arms. "Well, this is lovely. Separated. Calling it; something else bad is going to happen."

As if fate was against him at the moment _(business as usual)_, the moment Devon finished his sentence, a pit trap opened up, sending him plummeting.

"I KNEW IIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT!" His voice cried out, as he fell down the pit, eventually hitting the ground, followed by a "PAIN!" cry from him. Geo shook his head in annoyance while Pat scratched the back of his head.

They were about to say something, when they heard Devon's voice again. "SEEMS LIKE I'M IN THIS ARENA OF SORTS! KEEP GOING, I'LL MEET UP WITH YOU TWO LATER!" he cried out, his voice having a tidbit of malice to it.

Both of the boys shrugged, walked around the pit, then continued down the other hallway.

As Devon scratched the back of his head, wondering why an arena was here, a loud voice surprised him, echoing throughout the area.

"AHHHH, FINALLY! MY PREY HAS ARRIVED! Now, the fun can start!"

Devon blinked for a few moments, then noticed a teen a little shorter than him, with spikey white hair, and yellow eyes. He was wearing an orange and yellow hoodie, a pair of navy pants, some brown combat boots, and precisely one fingerless glove. In xtreme lingo, he would be considered "radical".

"Now, in the odd event you may have forgotten, which by the way would be extremely uncool, my name is Aidan Rath. And I wish to fight you!" he spoke in an enthusiastic tone.

Devon glanced at him questionably, and tilted his head slightly in confusion. "Wait, forgot? I don't recall ever meeting you."

Aidan's eyes went wide. "How could you! That's like, super ultra mega extremely important~! We met when you were getting an awesome tour of the UL!"

Devon continued to stare at the guy in a confused manner. He scratched the back of his head as he noticed Aidan was getting more and more steamed.

"How many times must I….Dude, I visited the UL for about 20 minutes, then Thiago scared me off by that annoying phrase he always says. Of course I wouldn't know you."

Aidan groaned out loudly. So much for a big dramatic entrance. Here he just wanted this other powerful warrior to acknowledge that he had heard about him, but noooooo. Defeated, he simply replied,

"Is this what I get for trying to pick a fight with the Avatar reject?" he said, pulling out his metal with a lion on it.

Devon smirked when he heard that comment. " Gee, haven't heard that one before...just because we have similar jobs doesn't mean that I'm a rej—"

He stopped once he noticed doing Aidan doing an obscure pose, powering up into his villain form…

**Ah yes. Whazzap's crappy dungeon. The second biggest reason as to why I never bothered replying 2. The other being the pure evil virus encounter rate (whazzat? You got a sneak eye? LIKE THAT'S GONNA HELP YOU PUNY HUMEN)**

**Granted, I'm actually traumatized by Chocobo racing sooo...**

...

**ughno i've been good mommy i don't want to get under 0 seconds please stop birds BAD**

**(Be back next time)**


	10. Chapter 10 - Saber's Edge

**Author's Note**

**- Mega Man is owned by them foos otherwise known as Capcom. Fo shizzle. Theys also be focusin' on PHONE GAMING nowadays so dey rly big foo's. And stuff. YEAH. **

**Chapter 10: Saber's Edge**

"Wave change, Rush Regulus, with every zing, for great justice!" Aidan cried out with determination, as he had powered up into his Wave form. After a flash of light, he stood with his armor on;

He was wearing chainmail which was black-brown, and over it where various armor shards; a pair of gauntlets with the one on the left being longer than the other, a long torso piece that covered the top half of his body down to his tailbone, and a pair of long greaves, all of which were yellow-brown. On his head, he had a Lion's mane, orange, and his head had a helmet with a lion motif on it. His eyes had turned (_wait for it_) yellow underneath his visor. He growled at Devon, and to extant, the readers due to having the mandatory "introducing character" description of outfit so that the readers get an idea of what he or she looks like. Yeah, I'm annoyed by it too. Shut up.

"RAAAAGH! Behold, bask in the glory that is **RUSH REGULUS, KING OF PACK**!" He cried out in a proud tone. Devon seemed unimpressed, but it was merely boredom of having to sit through the long costume scene. When he noticed he was finished, Devon spoke up.

"Ugh…you're not gonna go all Doctor Doom on me, are you?"

"**No, of course not! Now, come out, my COLLUEGES IN ARMS**!" Regulus had cried out in an overly dramatic tone, which while wasn't Doom level, was still fairly dramatic.

With his sentence finished, Regulus snapped his fingers, and summoned three viruses; all three of which resembled lions of some form. Devon rose an eyebrow.

"**Meet my friends! We work together to become strong, and our power combined forms an amazingly strong power! That power shall be used to strike thee down and send you into the pits of d-HEY! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING**?!

It was true; about halfway through his long battle taunt, so to say, Devon had begun to chuckle silently. Upon noticing that he had been caught, Devon replied nonchalantly, "Ah, sorry. You kinda sound like a diehard Pokémon Trainer. Not that that's a bad thing, mind you, most Pokémon trainers I've meet happen to be level headed…or dense…"

Devon scratched the back of his head as he finished that sentence. Regulus was now staring at him in utter annoyance.

"**I have NO idea what the flying hell a "Pokémon Trainer" is, but I'm going to take that as a terrible insult! For that, you shall DIE you pesky IRREGULAR!**" he cried out as he got in a ready stance.

Devon blinked, and then got his weapon ready. "Irregular? Sheesh, last time I try to make a civilized conversation with the bad guys. Kids these days…always fight fight fight…" he replied in a deadbeat tone, rolling his eyes at the mention of fighting. Regulus charged at him…

* * *

Geo and Pat had arrived into a room which appeared to be a burial chamber of some sort. Mu symbols had spread across the room, along with some images of the sword of Zerker.

Pat frowned as they walked throughout the room. "Ugh, this must be a graveyard. Let's just hope the tombs don't open and a bunch of creepy mummies don't try and get us or something." He said, with his tone turning slightly frightened at the mention of mummies.

Geo glanced at him. "Mummies? Why would you be afraid of them?"

"I didn't say I was!"

Geo smirked. "That tone in your voice said so otherwise." He let out a laugh while Pat rolled his eyes, annoyed at Geo now.

As the two reached the end of the room, Pat sighed, happy that they had not accidentally triggered anything. He smiled, and spoke in a triumphant tone. "Hah! Not a single trap! Some creepy tomb this is!"

As he finished his sentence, a voice called out from the Darkness, "This "creepy tomb" happens the sacred burial ground of a lot of the most important figures of my people." Pat nearly jumped out of his shoes at the sound of a voice surprising him. Within the darkness emerged Solo, fully wave changed as Rogue.

On instinct, Geo and Pat wave changed to Megaman and Gemini Spark respectively. Megaman pointed his buster at him, and the Gemini Sparks pointed their Thunder Knuckles. Megaman spoke up.

"Rogue…what do you want?"

Rogue remained silent for a moment, then spoke. "You are trespassing on a secret sacred burial ground of my people. The Zerker used it to bury those who had fallen in combat. If anything, I should be asking you that question."

Megaman blinked for a moment, seeing as how had gotten burned. "We are here searching for the UL. They are these new ba—" he tried to reply, only to have Rogue cut him off.

"The UL. Those fools run by a delusional man that…does not come from here. I know who they are; two men named Mike and Xel have tried to strike me down more than once." He replied in his usual stoic tone. He turned his back towards the boys and continued. "They call themselves strong! Even working together they were weak! But, that has nothing to do with this, does it…?"

With that, he summoned Laplace from nowhere. He then pointed the sword at the boys.

Geo frowned. "Rogue, do you really want to fight us? We are not deliberately trying to do this, we are only after the UL…!"

"Give me one good reason as to why we shouldn't fight. Last I checked, I hate you."

"Well…"

* * *

Devon was not fairing very well against Regulus; he was getting swarmed by the viruses, preventing him from concentrating and dealing damage.

A Lion had tried to slash at him, but Devon was quick enough to block it with his weapon. This had allowed the other lions to get his back, followed by a swift kick from Regulus, which caused him to fall down. He quickly got back up and begun to curse at himself mentally.

"_Aaaaahhhh…this isn't working. Four on one isn't my forte; need to eliminate those damn lions. Hmmmm….ah, I have an idea_…"

Devon jumped forward, putting himself in a spot where all three lions surrounded him. Regulus grinned, and ordered the lions to pounce on him. Hoping this would happen, Devon quickly spread his arms out, spun quickly in a circle, and chanted out a quick spell, "Let the cold embrace of darkness take you! Dark Freeze!"

With his words, he lept into the air. As he lept, a flash freeze occurred, causing all of the lions to be frozen solid in dark violet ice. Regulus gasped out.

As Devon descended, he lunged at the nearest lion towards him, smashing into many pieces. He then hit another one with a speedy slash, then smashed his fist into the ground, causing a tremor to destroy the last one. As he smiled at his progress, he had noticed Regulus had looked devastated.

"**YOU….YOU! MY PRECIOUS VIRUSES! HOW COULD YOU?!**"

Devon blinked. "Well, that's what I usually do to enemies… knock 'em out! With my SWORD!" he said, pointing to the dangerous looking weapon in his hands.

In reality though, it actually was always non-lethal; Devon is actually the type to show restraint in his blows, as he had always hated killing due to being tasteless, in his words. But that's getting ahead of subject.

"What, you wanted me to hug them or something? Maybe try and make friends with them or somethin'?" he continued, making a few hand motions as he spoke.

The magi-human chuckled. "Nah, that's lame, even for my standards. Or straight out of a Disney movie. Even if it would fit in this universe, what with those brother bands or whatever-"

Regulus grew furious. "**RAAAAAAHHH…BEAST KNUCKLE**!" he cried out, sending his fist out towards Devon. Devon blocked it on instinct, then proceeded to block and dodge the next several that came towards him.

"**YOU ASS! YOU KILLED MY VIRUSES! NOW, I'm gonna hurt so super mega ultra heavy hard, that you'll feel it 200 years from now**!"

Devon frowned. Seems like anger had prevented a civilized snark off.

* * *

Thiago continued to walk down the corridor, as if he was in a trance. Michael did his best to keep up with him, trying to snap him out of the trance. They had been like this for about 20 minutes now; Michael truthfully wasn't keeping track of time.

Eventually the pair entered a large throne room like area; the area was brightly lit by various torches spread throughout the room. In the throne was a neatly dressed man, wearing a black and white suit. On his side appeared to be the masked man from earlier; he was dressed in battle armor that resembled that of an ancient Murian.

The man in the throne spoke up. "Ah, boys. Glad you could make it." He stated out in a calm tone.

Thiago at this time, regained his sense of normalcy, if you could call it that. "You! You're the bossman! Leader of the UL that likes to hang out it my darkness!"

The suited man chuckled. "Well, if you put it that way…" as he was speaking out, both of the twins had powered up into their wave forms. The suited man smiled. "I was anticipating this. Dash?"

"Sir?"

"Educate them. Don't kill them, though."

Dash nodded. "Sir." With that, he lept down to the boys, with something on his wrist glowing…

* * *

Regulus continued to try and hit Devon with his Beast Knuckles, but to no avail. Devon had him on the ropes.

"**Raaaaaahhh….this…..FINE! TAKE THIS, RUSH BULLET**!" He cried out, pointing both of his arms towards Devon.

This, however, led to his undoing.

Upon seeing an opening, Devon rushed at him, and hit him the chest with the back of his sword, causing Regulus to run out of breathe and aim the attack towards the ceiling, not harming Devon. Devon then knocked him in the air with an uppercut, and raised his sword skyward.

The balancer let out a small cry, summoning some of his body's energy and creating a long energy blade from his sword, illuminating with a radiant silver light. He then charged at Regulus, and hit him five times, with the final strike being a leaping attack, knocking Regulus a ways back and out of his wave form.

Devon walked over to his defeated opponent's body, and heard him laughing out. He tilted his head in confusion in response.

"Ahhhhh….I lost! Damn. You're a fun guy to fight, I'll give you that much…." Aidan pouted out, struggling to get back on his feet.

Devon smirked. "That's what happens when you let you guard down, especially against a precision person like me."

"Yeah, well, boss wanted me to make a super lame ass distraction anyway, so he could talk to his kids, so I figure why not make it fun?" he stated, then he had winched his eyes and cried out due to the state his body was in.

"Worthless piece of crap...man, I'm better than this! Pain is really, really, irrelevant! " he mumbled out, as he had grasped his leg in pain."

Devon rose his eyebrows in response. "Wait, kids? What?"

It was Aidan's turn to laugh. "You mean don't know? That's like, super… grade A tier… important knowledge… right there…" he replied, fighting to stay conscious. "ESPECIALLY in this fic, since… not many things are actually… treated… seriously…" he mumbled before losing consciousness.

Devon frowned. Kids? What? Well, for now it had just made things more complicated. As he walked away, he stopped for a moment and turned towards Aidan's KO'd body.

"For the record, kid, Avatars can be happy, have a family, and so on. I'm not allowed to be happy." He said in a monotone, before running into the ruins.

**The sad part is that Cashcom seemed to stop caring at one point. X-OVER had soooo much potential to be a good game. Even with the different styles of games, Network Transmission wasn't *that* bad a game. AND IT WORKED! Instead we get a choppy auto-scroller. A MEGA MAN GAME. AUTO-SCROLLER. **

**Bah, sorry folks. Least X-OVER wasn't as bad an idea as Operation Shooting Star was. I'm out. **


	11. Chapter 11 - Rockin' On

**Author's Note: **

**- Megaman is owned by Capcom. Regrettably at this point...but, hey. We can dream, can't we?**

**Chapter 11: Rockin' On**

The twins had stared down Dash, with clear tidbits of determination in their eyes. Dash meanwhile, had a blank stare coming from the eyeholes of his mask, and underneath the mask his face was just as blank.

Michael was the first to strike; he sprinted in a half circle around Dash, firing some projectiles from his crossbow. The projectiles turned out to be quite useless, as the armor Dash was wearing had absorbed the weak projectiles with ease (_hey look, ARMOR. Whooo)_. This was according to Michael's plan; it was time to see if Devon's tactics in combat were any useful.

"_You always want to look for a weak point, or opening of some form on an enemy. Mindless attacking will get you nowhere, and a smart opponent can detect the pattern of doing the same thing over and over so that they can turn it against you. Always keep your enemy guessing, that's what I always say. "_Devon's voice echoed in his head. "_Ha ha, look at me. I sound silly in your head. ECHO!"_

Michael nodded to himself while ignoring the other half, and continued trying to keep Dash's attention. Meanwhile, Thiago was going to try a sneak attack. He ran up on Dash's unguarded side, and let out a loud battle cry as he sliced at him.

"MIAAAAAAAUUUU! Eat my Shadow Fang!"

Due to the rather questionable nature of yelling out loud your own attacks BEFORE performing them (_while performing them is fine. Why do you think Ryu is so successful?)_, especially when trying to create a sneak attack, Dash caught on quickly, and, well, dashed out of the way. He then quickly balled both of his hands into fists, and his device began to glow a bright yellow color. He pulled out two battle card attacks; the first being a PlasmaSpread that fired at Thiago, the other being an ElecGrenade that was thrown towards Michael.

Michael saw the grenade and responded quickly, by pulling out a revolver and firing a buckshot at it, causing the grenade to blow up in mid-air. Thiago, on the other hand, tried to block/deflect (yep) the plasma shot... with his sword…and promptly got electrocuted.

He cried out in a utterly shocked voice a sound that sounded like a "ZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTT" or something. Once the shock wore off, he shook his head and found himself growing angry. Dash remained stoic and had shifted his glance towards Thiago while he had…growled at him. Like a dog. Which makes kind of sense, seeing as how this character makes a "Miau" sound effect. Though not really.

While Dash had has attention on Thiago, Michael charged up a few shots from his crossbow, and fired them directly at Dash. They hit Dash, causing some small damage, and enough to get him to start turning…only he had turned towards the middle of both of the boys, and held out his hand.

"Matter Wave Replicator. Form Thunderbolt Sword of the Zerker tribe." He stated in an flat tone. As he finished his sentence, the device on his wrist went bright, and when the light had died down, the Sword of Zerker had formed in Dash's hand. He glanced at the boys.

"You two show promise…that makes me motivated. Time to smash you…"

* * *

_Meanwhile, with someone a little bit more interesting_

Devon had continued sprinting through the ruins, hoping he wasn't too late to help both his new friends, and in his own words, "those two tweens that may or may not be trustworthy". Unfortunately for him, he was wandering a maze with not much light, and as a result, was lost.

Lila popped up near his head, giving off some more light. "_Pretty sure we went down this hall already…"_ she stated in a very casual tone. As she finished her sentence, Devon glared at her in annoyance.

"Hey... where the heck were you when I had to deal with the crazy lion guy?"

Lila frowned. "_Honestly…? Something's…wrong."_

Her tone had turned weak, and tired. Something was up. "You think it's this place? Or something?"

"_N-no." _Lila replied quickly, placing her hand on her head. "_Someone or something here…it's making it hard to concentrate properly…"_

Devon frowned. Tech that could neutralize spirits was not unheard of back home. Either that or they didn't cooperate well with EM waves, one plot point or the other. If the UL leader _was_ here, could he have something that could possibly harm her?

Though that raised another question; how could he have found out about her and what not?

As Devon thought about it, Lila returned to her ball of light form, and floated near him. "_I'm…I'm going to just…stay low while we're here, okay? Sorry…"_

"Don't worry about it." He replied in a concerned tone, letting his companion rest.

* * *

The twins were currently doing awful (_surprised? Don't be_. _Remember, it's a pair of barely been trained to fight Sues vs a new, actually competent villain._) against Dash; after he had gained a replica of the sword of Zerker, his range had increased, and he had gotten more aggressive. Combine that with the various attacks he was assaulting the kids with, and you have a fairly hopeless fight going on.

Michael decided to try something desperate. He gathered some energy, and pulled out a battle hammer. With his focus complete, he swung up and down rapidly, in a vain attempt to injure Dash.

Unfortunately, trying to go Wrecking Bros. style on a trained warrior was a *very* bad idea. Dash had caught this on easily; he clutched the sword of Zerker tightly, and clashed the weapon against Michael's hammer. The collision caused sparks to fly on both ends.

"I….need to….hold on…!" Michael gasped out, biting his lip hard, trying to overpower Dash. Dash said nothing, and the device on his arm went bright red as he ended the clash, and kicked Michael into the wall with all the force of an angry Spartan randomly killing a Persian messenger.

Michael flew into the wall, and fainted. Dash continued to remain silent.

Before Thiago could say anything in anger to aid his brother, the door had opened, revealing Megaman, Gemini Spark, and Rogue. Megaman gasped when he saw the exact same sword he had used years ago to destroy Le Mu. Minus the dino skull and the ninja star, though.

"That's-!"

"Ah, Megaman." Dash cut him off. "Looks like I'll get a challenge after all."

Thiago grew impatient. "Miau you! I'm more than a challenge for you!" he yelled as he charged at Dash, getting a slash ready...

...Only for Dash to casually slap him out of his attack, causing the phrase "**COUNTER HIT!**" to appear of Thiago's head and for the child to flash yellow rapidly as he got stunned. Dash rose an eyebrow…or at least, would have, due to the mask. So instead, I give you the entertaining mental image of Dash blinking. Yeah. Thiago's eyes widened as Dash got his weapon ready.

"MIAU! NO! NOT AGAIN!"

* * *

"Swear to god, if Thiago got himself COUNTER HIT'd again, I'm going to point and laugh at him…after I save his ass." Devon mumbled to himself, as he continued to navigate the maze.

As he made another turn, it became apparent to himself that he was lost. Devon sighed in frustration for a moment, then blinked.

"Wait, what am I doing?" he said to himself before smiling and begun to power up his magic...

* * *

Dash held the sword together with two hands, then hit the stunned Thiago with a home-run swing. Thiago flew into a wall, near his brother, and blacked out. Literally too; his darkness covered his eyes and everything. SPPPOOOOOKKKEEEEEYYYYY

After dealing with that distraction, Dash turned his attention towards the new enemies that had entered the area. Noticing his attention now, Megaman was the first to speak.

"How did you get that?! That OOPart was destroyed along with Mu years ago!" he declared in a frantically angry tone.

"Good of you to ask." Came the voice of the leader of the UL, who had been sitting in the darkness, waiting for an opportune time to speak. "You see, it's actually quite simple to replicate something that caliber if you know what you're doing."

The leader stepped out of the darkness, and into some light, allowing the team to be able to see him. "I suppose I should introduce myself, as any good gentlemen would do…my name is Aeon, leader of the United Legion." He spoke in a calm tone, staring the group with a piercing glance. He continued.

"Retrieving the original OOPart was impossible. That's why we came to these amazing ruins; it has endowed us with the necessary knowledge to be able re-create all of the OOParts, not just the sw—"

He was cut off by an angry Rogue. "You mean you're just making pathetic mockeries of my people's ancient weapons…! Do you think I'm going to let this slide?!" Rogue's tone was getting angrier by the minute.

Aeon smiled. "Of course not. Which is why I figure it is time to test of the Sword…oh Dash?"

Dash glanced at him.

"Ruffle the boys up."

"Sir." Dash charged at the boys, extending the sword of Zerker and letting out a powerful two handed swing at the boys. Rogue acted quickly and parried the blow using the Laplace blade, locking both of the swords together.

As the blades clashed against one another, Geo charged his buster up while the Gemini Sparks held their hands together to perform a unison attack.

"Charge shot!"

"Gemini Thunder!"

The attacks flew towards Dash at an absurd speed, both hitting Dash clearly, and causing him to drop his guard for a moment. This allowed for Rogue to break the lock, and to launch Dash in the air. He lept near Dash, and cried out,

"Helm Breaker!" as he sent Dash spiraling downwards. Dash quickly hopped back on his feet, and began to charge energy up within the blade of Zerker, combining it with his device on his wrist. Once enough energy was stored, his eyes gave a determined shift.

"Wave of Distress!" he cried out, sending a powerful and long energy wave full of electricity and some sparks of darkness towards the trio. The wave was too big to leap over, causing Megaman, Gemini Spark, and Rogue to take a nasty hit. As the wave cleared, the device on Dash's wrist was beginning the flash.

Dash shook his head at the sight of his device blinking, but decided to keep going. He pulled out various battlecards to distract the trio long enough to try and charge up another Wave; this had included a few MechFlames, a PlasmaSpread, and thrown GreatAxes. Each of them was dodged in a suitable fashion by each of the boys, which was the point. Once he had gathered enough strength to use another wave, he begun to focus his energy into the Sword.

Rogue caught on to it this time, and chucked the Laplace blade at Dash, causing him to have his guard broken and become wide open. Megaman responded quickly with a HeatUpper directly to Dash's stomach, causing him to kneel down in pain. The device on his wrist continued to flash, now at a more rapid pace.

"Damn it…MAX loader…don't die on me now…" he managed out in between pants. The mention of the device name caused Megaman to raise an eyebrow.

"_Wait a minute... The MAX loader? Where have I h_-"

He was cut off by a flash of light, which caused him to cover his eyes in response. Next thing he had known, Dash was next to Aeon, and the two where next to a portal. Aeon yelled out to Megaman, "I would really love to stay and chat boys, but we really must be going. I can't have you just off my best man quickly, now can I?" He spoke in a smug tone.

"Oh, and do me a favor and take care of my twin sons, won't you? Micahel and Thiago oh-so desperately need companionship, and you kids already seem to be friends, so could you? Thanks again!" he stated out in a mock tone, not hearing the shocked gasps from Megaman and Gemini Spark.

As Dash went through the portal, Aeon had noticed another male running into the room. He rose his eyebrows as he quickly recognized the man...

"Ah, so he's here too…? This…may complicate things." He had mumbled to himself, as he walked through the portal…

* * *

**And that's the end of that. **

**Seriously though; if you're going to launch a sneak attack, the idea is NOT to yell out at the top of your lungs with a battle cry. Sure, I think it worked for Arnie in Predator, but it's not going to work when you are both not a total badass and yelling it before hitting your foe.**

**I'd say that's a problem in general but fighting games and Tales games say so otherwise. Plus it's cool. **

**Right then, so you peoplez later.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Casual Time

**Author's Note: **

**- Megaman is owned by Capcom, blahblahblah. No wit.**

**- Plot gets serious? No problem, time to make it less serious**

**Chapter 12: Casual Talk**

As the portal had dispersed, Aeon and Dash had arrived at the UL's more secret lair, to the welcome sight of a medic tending to Aidan's injuries. So secret, in fact, that the narrator has no idea where it is. Likely just to tease the viewers. Make of that what you will.

Aidan grinned at the sight of his boss. "Heya boss. How'd the family reunion go?" he asked in a quizzical tone with a small smile on his face. The smile quickly turned to a small gasp when he had noticed the fairly angry look on his boss' face.

"In all honesty…the meeting went about as well as we had planned it. Dash here educated my boys in proper violence, but…" he paused, taking a glance across the room, and then focused his stare back at Aidan. "I had noticed…the balancer is here. This…complicates things." He finished, with a concerned tone.

Aidan blinked for a few moments. "Who?" he had asked.

Dash chipped in, "I would like to know as well, sir." Aeon shook his head, licked his lips, and spoke up.

"He was that man you had battled earlier, Aidan. He is the second balancer of Light and Dark, works as a secret agent for a source of income. Also an _incredibly_ broken man." Aeon cleared his throat.

"Wait. How exactly do you know him?" came a confused tone from Aidan.

Aeon took a moment to breathe, then continued. "I have done a lot of traveling in my time. This includes traveling to various other dimensions…which was not easy, but still possible." He replied, then continued. "But, as you've noticed, here he is suffering from the obvious weakness of being unable to harm you while coated in the power of EM waves. And…" Aidan scratched the back of his head nervously, trying to ignore the fact that his own ignorance of this cost him a battle against one who could not harm him.

"From our spy cameras, I've noticed he's showing some signs of…distress? Perhaps…stress? No matter. While that leaves him unable to harm you, that also leaves you at risk of being attacked by Megaman, who is an even worse threat than he is."

"Wait a moment. Megaman is a child. Why must we be more cautious of a child than the adult…?" Dash had interrupted. Aeon glanced at him.

"In the odd event that you have not noticed, Megaman is known for making the impossible happen, more than once. He draws power from anyone and everyone he has formed a bond with, and using all of their strength, regardless of their own strength. Even the balancer requires help; he himself rarely ever fights alone. Always in a group. Megaman can throw the force of an entire planet at you if need be." Aeon crossed his arms as he finished his sentence.

"As such, avoid contact with either of them. The same goes for the Murian that had beaten down Xel and Mike; we will have to find a weakness in each of them. Both of you; get some rest; I will have Mike do some reconnaissance so that he may try to find weak points in them. We will have to be more cautious as well…I'll need to do some more planning. Try to, provoke them in some form…" he mumbled as he had walked off, leaving Dash and Aidan alone with the medic examining Aidan's injuries.

Aidan shook his head in annoyance. "Bah, that guy...he's a major league mystery ass sometimes. Sometimes…OW!" he was interrupted by the medic had placed a needle in his arm, which caught him off guard. "Watch it!"

* * *

_Echo Ridge Middle School, next day_

The following day had passed fairly quickly, with Geo and co. heading back to school like usual. While obviously, everyone was still recoiling over the fact that both of the twins were related to the leader of the UL, Devon more or less stated that it would be easier to just try and get some normalcy before rushing headfirst into new whammy information, just like on any good story.

While this had been contradictory to most people's (_read: mostly the twins' since they wanted moar plot development_) opinion's, they had in the end, decided to go with it.

After classes were done for the day, Luna had asked for everyone to meet up in front of the school to discuss something. She wouldn't say what. Geo had figured it wasn't going to end very pleasantly. For him.

"Alright, good. Everyone's here!" Luna said with a bright smile on her face. By "everyone", she had meant, him, Sonia, Bud, Zack, and Pat. "Now, as to why we are here; I'm showcasing a new play with the help of the drama club, and I need you guys to help me shop for supplies at Spica Mall."

There was some silence among the group, then Geo spoke up. "Uh…do you really need all of us for that, Luna?" he had asked with a questionable tone, though if one would pay attention you would notice a bit of terror in his voice. Luna glared at him in response, causing Geo to reply quickly, "Nevermind, we can help."

Sonia giggled. "Awww, come on Geo! Helping out with a play sounds fun!"

"Says the child actor. Whom, may I remind, had someone try to kill her in the middle of recording her own show." Geo replied, in a dry tone.

"Killjoy."

Bud cheerily slapped Geo on his shoulder. "Come on, lighten up Geo! We haven't gotten a chance for all of us to truly hang out since that incident a while back involving Clockm-"

He was silenced by a shocked Geo covering his lips. "Bud! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!" he urgently replied to his friend.

(_Can't say I blame him. Though I wo_)

Bud looked down in shame. The others shrugged. Be glad that they don't remember the incident in question, people.

* * *

_WAZA_

Devon was currently doing one of his favorite methods of relaxing; reading. He was currently reading one of his newer books; "How to completely understand the plot of _Metal Gear Solid_ without getting completely confused in the process." Which, suffice to say, wasn't helping that much.

Least it wasn't _Kingdom Hearts. _Then...well...yeah.

As he was about to turn a page, he had noticed Michael walking up with a plate of…something. He glanced up from his book. "Something on your mind?" he had asked absent mindly.

"Try this."

"Uh, don't hate me for asking, but what exactly is this…?"

Michael rolled his eyes, and handed him the plate. "Just try it. I made it."

Devon shrugged, grabbed the plate, and placed a bit in his mouth, and started chewing…only to quickly spit it out, and rub his tongue with fingers in rapid succession.

Michael frowned. "That bad, huh?"

"BAD?!" Devon cried out, completely disgusted. "That was worse than Lila's cooking! Several THOUSAND TIMES WORSE!" he continued, as he searched around frantically for something to get the taste of his mouth.

While Michael had expected Lila to backlash against this, she had merely replied, "_That bad_?" This caused Michael to glance at her funny.

As Devon continued to try and clean his tongue, Michael spoke up. "Well, I was just trying to learn how to cook. Thiago barely knows how to do it, so I'd figure I'd learn to do it." Devon paused his tongue scrubbing for a moment, then spoke to him in a very…unintelligible tone that sounded something along the lines of "Don't worry about it."

Micahel shrugged for a moment, then asked Lila, "How bad is your cooking, exactly?"

Lila grinned sheepishly. "_Let's just say that my ex-husband actually asked to make his own meals each day, and leave it at that."_

Micahel shrugged, and went back to watching Devon try to clean his tongue.

* * *

As the adult rubbed his tongue furiously in a vain attempt to get the taste off of, eating dirt bitterly, none of them seemed to notice that someone was watching.

That _someone _was Dash, doing some reconnaissance of WAZA and planting tracking bugs all throughout the area, so that Aeon would be able to properly snoop on WAZA. It was important to know what your enemy was up to, after all.

Though he had paused for a moment when he had noticed this exchange. As to what they were actually doing, he could care less, it was how they had been _acting_ that perplexed him.

What had they been...feeling? It was strange to him. He noticed at he stopped eating dirt, the adult glared in an unusual fashion at the boss' son, causing the son to scratch his head in a manner alien to the masked man. What was... the ability to feel something?

Dash shook his head, then went back to focusing on his mission.

* * *

_Spica Mall_

Not much had changed since the Meteor G incident for the mall; people had still bustled about, enjoying themselves, buying things that they may or may not need, and so on. Because the boys where more or less, being dragged along on this trip to help Luna out, that had politely insisted (or at least Geo did) to visit the video game store so that they could have something to look forward to. After the long ass clothes shopping trip, of course.

A while into the "supply shopping" and Sonia and Luna had grabbed Geo by his hand, with some…peculiar… looks on their faces. Geo felt a large wave of nervousness fly into him; this couldn't have been good.

"Geeeeeeooooo…." Sonia started in suggestive tone, inching closer to him, with Luna having a smug look on her face, until her mouth was parallel with his ear. "_We need to help you get a new outfit_."

Geo pulled back quickly, and grew annoyed. "Outf—what's wrong with the way I dress? This outfit has seen me through a whole lot!" he barked back in an annoyed tone. It was true; with a little help from his mother, he was still wearing the outfit he had used to stop Meteor G three years ago.

While it would be easy to point out that he had worn the same outfit for many days on end that kind of logic would wind up raising a whole bunch of questions of nearly every single fictional hero out there, so let's not go there.

Sonia gave a pouty face, while Luna grew a bit angry. "Come on, Geo! You need to get with the times! You can't just go around in a bad Lloyd Iriving esc cosplay every day, you know!" Sonia had replied, trying to reason with her friend. This did the opposite; Geo's annoyance grew with that statement.

"I don't look like him! ...Much, that is! Similar, yes, but this is my own appearance!" Geo stated, and walked away to go see what Bud and Zack were up to, while muttering something about how weird girls were. Sonia and Luna exchanged glances, then sighed simultaneously.

* * *

_UL HQ in da middle of somewhere you don't know OMG_

"_Start up the brand new story! Straight up and put it shortly! This is the way my life g-"_

"Shut up, dude! No way she finds you hot! After all, I'm closer to her age group!"

"I dare say?! Why doesn't thou come and MAKE ME?!"

"Argh"!

Xel opened his eyes lazily. Great. Seems like the arguing was getting to be louder than his headphones. He sighed, paused his song, chucked his headphones somewhere else, got up, did a horizontal tango for a moment, then went to go see what the argument was about.

In the room where the yelling was taking place, he found Aidan in an argument with a newcomer, or at least a newcomer for the readers. Thankfully, for both of our sakes, he was dressed in a simple manner: wearing a black suit with no tie, and was also wearing a monocle and top hat, which had covered his messy long green hair.

The man in question was named Mike. He was a Hunter hired by Aeon to aid his crusade against WAZA. That being said he was a very good hunter; capable of tracking and trapping his enemies quite easily by exploiting various things.

Even if he had a…problem…

Xel walked up to both of the males arguing and placed his hands on their shoulders in annoyance. "Alright, both of you. Chill out. Why are we arguing about my sister again?" He asked in a emotionless tone. This had happened _multiple_ times before, much to his annoyance.

Mike frowned. "You tell this chap, my friend; Minerva prefers my elegance over his brutish behavior! The way he acts with those lions…ugh! Despicable!" he spoke out in a sophisticated manner.

Aidan fumed at this. "HEEEEEY! Leave my dear, precious, and quite badass viruses out of this! You don't hear me makin' fun of your pathetic and small monocle, do you?!"

"I dare say!"

"Yeah, I went there! What'CHA gonna do about it, ya mega super ultra a-?!"

Aidan was cut off by Xel covering his mouth in annoyance. Before Mike could shout back an insult, he had done the same for him. He sighed, then spoke up.

"Alright, now stop. Please. You are both aware that my sister is the type to seduce men and then kill them in a very agonizing way, right?" Xel stated, removing his hand from the male's mouths.

Mike replied quickly. "She's absolutely ellgant. A worth female." Xel blinked at him for a moment.

"Did you just hear a word I said?!" he asked, his tone now cover in annoyance.

Mike nodded. "Yeah, but I just pretended that those words you spoke acknowledged how hot she is."

Xel shook his head in annoyance. This was hopeless. "You know what? Go back to arguing. Don't care. Just keep it down so I can hear my headphones." He had said, walking off in a defeated slump. The boys stared at him for a moment, and then went back to their bickering.

* * *

"And that's checkmate, Arthur."

Ace felt himselt groan mentally. Earlier, he had challenged Dr. Goodall to a game of chess for the hell of it, and soon found himself regretting it deeply; the doctor was very, _very_ good at this game, and she had proven it elegantly by beating Ace without losing much of her pieces.

In front of Tia, too.

As he rubbed his head awkwardly, trying to think of _something_ to say that didn't make him sound like a sore loser (_or at least, try not to sound like a sore loser. After all, tone does wonders while talking.)_ the door opened, and Devon with Lila on his head walked in.

"Hey Doc, Aquahead." Devon said in a friendly tone.

"Heya, freeloader." Ace quickly replied in a light tone, mostly grateful that something had stopped him from having to confront his loss towards the nice old lady. "What is it? Did the twins become Super Sayians or something stupid now?"

Devon let out a slight chuckle. "Nah, they're off doing...whatever. I'm certain it can't be any good, but don't really care at the moment." he turned his gaze towards the doctor. "Hey Doc, I got a question."

"What is it?" Goodall replied in her usual kind and elderly tone, smiling at the younger man.

Devon crossed his arms. "I notice I have trouble hitting EM waves...got anything that can help with that?"

Ace opened his mouth as if to say something (_likely NOPE or something similar to it)_ Goodall actually smiled and replied, "Why yes. Something experimental. Come with me, dearie."

She got up from her chair and motioned Devon to follow, and the pair walked towards a nearby console. Ace blinked; what could this be...?

Goodall pressed a few buttons across the console, then produced a black Hunter with various lines across it. Kinda like one of those awesome see-through Game Boys or something. She handed it to the young man, then smiled.

"Put it on, and press the big red button."

Devon smiled in response, then did as instructed. A few moments later, he got shocked heavily by what appeared to be electricity...or maybe it was EM waves...

After a few moments of watching him be shocked (_which, despite something like this being bad, considering it's happening to someone who can survive lots of stuff, was actually entertaining. Complete with snazzy special effects, like seeing his skeleton and a canary in his stomach and what not. Teehee._) the shocking stopped, and Devon had smoke brewing from him.

Goodall frowned. "Oh dear. Looks like this still has some bugs to work out."

"I think you gave me EM radiation poisoning." Devon replied nonchalantly, his eyeballs nowhere to be seen. Maybe they rolled in the back of his head or something. "That's bad, right?"

* * *

After a few hours, the group had finally gotten the shopping done and had gotten everything Luna had needed for the school play. Now was the fun part; the boys got to head to the video game store to ease the pain of clothes shopping. As Pat was checking out the bargain bin, Geo had spoken up.

"Oooohhhh, neat! Rockman DASH*! This right here is really hard to find nowadays!" he spoke in an excited tone. This caught Pat's attention, and he walked over to Geo.

"Huh…didn't think you were the type to enjoy something like DASH, Geo."

Geo grinned. "I like most of the stuff created by Gabcom, you know. Street Fighter, Biohazard, Devil May Cry, Ace Attorney, and so on. Dunno why, but when I see this stuff I'm drawn to it. Like I'm being used for shameless advertising or something."

(A/N: Don't you dare listen to a word the Lloyd Iriving wannabe is saying, folks! No need to go buy and waste money on Street Fighter. You've got better things to do, like reading! Yeah, reading! And HOMEWORK! YEAH!)

Pat scratched the back of his head. "Sounds paranormal."

"Yeah, I know. But this here is really, really rare, so I'm gonna get it. This'll be something great to look forward to when I get home." He replied quickly, as he got in line to pay for his game. Pat tried to find something else to say, but words failed him.

A thought had appeared in his head, though. "_Shameless advertising…?"_

* * *

Before heading for the night, Geo. had made a quick stop at WAZA to make sure there was no UL activity. Ace had greeted the group in the lobby.

"Hey Geo! How's the shopping trip go?" he asked in a cheery tone, before popping a mega snack in his mouth.

Geo nodded. "Well, apart from Luna and Sonia trying to get me to change my favorite outfit, it went well. Kinda. You know."

Ace scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I know that feeling." He replied in a morbid tone, likely referring to his girlfriend, Tia.

Geo sighed. "I don't get girls. Why are they trying to get me to pay attention to them more often?"

Ace smirked. "We already had this chat, Geo. Though…"

While Ace had paused again, Omega-Xis materialized from Geo's Hunter. "I've seen stuff like this on TV before. Geo's likely just too distracted from all the superheroing he gets to do and doesn't pay attention to the fact that he's captured the hearts of various fair maidens~!" Omega-Xis spoke out, in a dramatic tone.

Geo was speechless. Ace blinked, but was still able to speak. "Huh, well that's one way to put it. Where'd you get that idea from, though?"

Omega-Xis chuckled heartily. "Oh, you know. This and that. Kid can get in a relationship if he notices. Me? Can't stand women; that's why I hide when Lyra's around."

Geo had regained his composure and spoke up. "No-no, I'm aware that they like me. I just didn't expect that it would be so….you know" He had paused for a quick moment when he noticed the other thing Omega-Xis had said. "…wait, I thought you said Lyra liked you?" he stated, with a growing smile on his face.

"Shut up, kid." As Ace and Geo erupted with laughter.

* * *

**And that's the end of that. What oh what could Luna be planning? Well, considering what she's done before and dragged her friends (read: Geo) into before...yeah. This is going to end nicely. **

**Smell ya later. **


	13. Chapter 13 - Laughter and Joy Kinda

**Author's Note: **

**- Megaman is owned by Capcom, yadda yadda.**

**Chapter 13: Laughter and Merriment**

* * *

"_Hah…hah…It was nice….seeing you grow up…"_

"_No…guys…not like this…."_

"_See you on the other side, my friend."_

"_NO!"_

* * *

Devon rose up quickly with a sharp gasp. He looked at his surroundings for a few moments, and then sighed. He felt about his face, noticing that it was moist. Not again.

Lila rose materialized near him, with a worried look on her face. "_The same_ _nightmare again?_"

Devon didn't move an inch. Lila sighed and patted him on the shoulder.

"_I'm sorry…I guess it still hurts, doesn't it?_" she asked in a concerned tone.

He merely looked down in response. "You're one to talk... yeah, losing someone close to you still hurts, no matter how much you... try and hide it." Devon stated, his tone horse and clearly fighting back more tears. He then quickly dried his face using his long glove leather gauntlets. "No more tears... Those are just proof that I'm still alive." he said in his usual calm tone. Lila nodded.

"_Wanna talk about it?"_

Devon shook his head. "N-Nah, that's all in the past." He quickly glanced at his PDA, noticing it was around 6 a.m. "Come on, it's early enough; let's get this day started." He then lept from the branch of the tree he was sleeping on, and motioned Lila to follow, so the pair could get their day started.

As he walked away, Lila shook her head. The event in question was still quiet recent, so no doubt it was still plaguing her close friend. But, knowing Devon, he was not one to want to bother others with his problems, even if that meant suffering through them.

* * *

_Echo Ridge Middle School, later_

After the school day had finished, Luna had called the others to the gym for the day in order to discuss the play. Devon had also arrived, dragging both of the twins with him so that they would get involved with things in their age group, or something like that. Maybe he was just tired of babysitting them...

"Good, everyone's here. Now, we can get started on the bigger part; who's going to be casting in each role for the play!" Luna said in an enthusiastic tone. The rest could not be said for most of the others; the twins weren't enrolled in school, so they couldn't enter the play, and last time Geo had been in a play, he had to wear a very, very, bad attempted appearance of his Megaman outfit.

That and he thought that Luna figured out he was Megaman then. Sure, she found out later, but still…

Luna continued. "Alright, right now we need our main characters. One male, one female. Simple as that."

Literally the moment Luna had finished her sentence Sonia called out, "Geo should be the main male lead! He's used to doing these kinds of absurd and sometimes stupid things, so he'd be perfect for it!"

Geo groaned. "But…ah…eh…ugh…" Words failed him; she was completely right. Main character, folks.

Luna nodded. "I was going to suggest Geo as well. Alright, anyone else agree with us?" The others had raised their hands in agreement. Luna smiled. "Good, it's settled. Geo's the main role. Now, we need a main female role. I nominate-"

She was cut off by Devon. "Hey….why are we using "Eyes on Me" for a romance song?" he asked in a completely dry tone, interrupting her intentionally. Luna glared at the older male with a tidbit of annoyance.

"It's the best song that would fit in that moment. What, you have a problem with that song?"

Devon nodded. "Yes I do, thanks for asking. It's terrible, even for a romance song."

"I concur!" Omega-Xis stated with vigor as he popped up from behind the adult. "That song stinks. It's worse than death metal."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Then just cover your ears while it's playi-"

This time Bud had interrupted her. "Prez? We're friends with Sonia. Why doesn't she write a song for the play?"

Luna growled. She was getting angry. Sonia, in a vain attempt to calm her down, quickly replied, "I'm uh, not very good at romance songs. I'm better at singing about friends." Bud blinked for a few moments and then went to go out of sight to avoid feeling the wrath of Luna.

"Right, well, we still need a female lead. I nominate myself." Luna continued, hoping she wouldn't get interrupted this time.

As she finished, Thiago had risen his hand. "Miau! I nominate Sonia! She's cuter than you!" he stated, with slight blush stickers on his face as he said "cuter". This had, well, gotten Luna angrier.

Before she could say anything else, Devon spoke up again. "Ooooh! There's a kissing scene here? Wow, this is sounding more and more like bad shipping fanfiction…"

"Cool "bad boy" kid romancing the nerd, high school dance, hah!" Omega-Xis chipped in, letting out a hearty laugh. "The only thing it's missing is for Geo to be a stupid sparkly vampire."

Devon snorted. "Wouldn't that be lame even by _our_ standards?"

Geo meanwhile facefaulted when he heard "kissing". He quickly ran over to where Devon was holding his copy of the script, read the line in question, and groaned out loudly.

"Prez….did you really just write this so you'd get to kiss me or something?" he asked in a completely sour expression. Luna was rendered speechless. Sonia gave a pouty expression at her, while the others had looked quite annoyed at this.

There was some silence for a few moments, followed by a loud slapping sound.

* * *

_On the Wave Road, 5 minutes later_

"Owww…that was unnecessary…" Geo mumbled out, as he rubbed the spot where Luna slapped him.

As Geo rubbed the spot where he had been slapped, a figure watched him from the Wave road. The figured was armored in medium black armor which had covered his entire body, and with violet stripes on the arms and legs. The figure was also wearing a one-eyed visor on his right eye.

"**Neeheeheehee! Look at them, all gathered right here! I should attack them…but no, that would be bad for Eikm Gravigus. Eikm needs to plan this out!**" the man now known as Eikm Gravigus had stated to himself in gleeishly crazed tone.

"**Hmmm…! What would Mike do! No, no need Mike! He talk funny! And wear that stupid monocle! And bid on those stupid toy Star Carriers on Ebay! But Eikm need plan! Hmmmm…**."

As he rambled on to himself, a voice in his head spoke to him. "_I dare say, Eikm. Attacking them head on is suicide. We will need to wait until Megaman is open to attack him. Did you overhear their conversation?" _The voice had belonged to Mike.

In the odd event you could not tell by now, Eikm and Mike are the same person. Unknown to a lot of people, Mike had split personality disorder; when he was wave changed, Eikm took over the body, while he was powered down, Mike was in control. Jekyll and Hyde.

This was also the reason as to why Mike was such an effective hunter; despite Eikm being absolutely cra-ah-zay, he was quite RUTHLESS in combat. Add to the advantage of EM waves, and…

Eikm nodded his head rapidly. "**Yes! Yes! Yes! Eikm overhear! They having a school play! Eikm can use that as opportunity to strike at Megatwerp!**"

Mike's voice seemed to approve. "_There we go. See? It pays to have smart half of the mind."_ Eikm did not seem to notice that part, as he went back to watching the others chat frantically.

* * *

_Half an hour later_

The arguing had only gotten worse as time had passed; Now with the exception of Geo, who had wanted nothing to do with this conversation, and Devon with Omega-Xis and Lila whom had been reading the script and pointing out the extremely cliche things in the play (Omega-Xis: Hey, look! At one point the male lead has to slap fight his rival so his nerd girlfriend likes him better!), everyone else had either sided with Luna, or with Sonia in terms of "who should be the main female lead". Thiago lead Sonia's side, while Zack had led Luna's.

"It's illogical! The Zackipedia says that Prez would net in so much more popularity in the school if she was the main female lead!" Zack argued, stating his main point. "And common sense at that point! She should lead her own play!"

"Miau you! Sonia's prettier! And nicer! And she won't hit me if I'm an idiot! And…" Thiago argued back. While no one had interrupted him, Thiago's list of "reasons as to why Sonia's better" would have continued on for a few paragraphs at best, so the writer is saving you some sanity. Just… use your imagination.

(_wait, don't do that_)

After Thiago gave off every single one of his reasons, Geo had gotten fed up over hearing all of this arguing. He lept into the center of both of the groups, and cried out, "Everyone! Stop, now!"

Lila materialized in her "30 year old mother" form. "_Honestly, you guys could go on for days before agreeing with each other. I'd rather we just get this over with in a simple way."_ she stated in an authoritative tone.

Devon nodded as he walked towards the group. "Yeah, calm down. Sheesh, right now you're acting as bad as when those crazed light and dark munchkins that wake me up at 3 AM to try and try to kill me. And that's terrible." He said with his tone as annoyed as one would figure he would be.

Luna scowled at the adult. "What, did you want to be in it or something? We needed someone to be one of the teachers."

"Wha?" Devon said sheepishly in response, glancing at Luna.

"We need someone to be Mr. Dawson. You get one line, and that's to ask what happened to Rita, the popular girl."

Devon blinked a few times at her in a mixture of disgust and confusion.

"…I'll pass…don't think my dignity would like that…" he replied in a melancholy tone, then continued. "Let's just decide this and leave."

Sonia shook her head and sighed while Luna and rolled her eyes. "Well, what do you suggest?"

Devon scratched the back of his head, and reached into his pocket. "Well, I got a coin…"

...

Sonia spoke up. "Hey uh, I just remembered. Belle came back to town recently and maybe I could get her to help as well…"

Luna cut her off. "She can help, AFTER we decide who's getting the main female. Flip the coin, Mr. Grey."

"Bu—"

"FLIP IT NOW!"

Devon sighed, and stated out quickly, "Heads Sonia, Tails Luna." He then flipped the coin, caught it, flipped his hand over without looking at the coin, then covered his hand. As he pulled his hand up, the others gathered around to see the results.

The results you ask?

Well, let's just say for now that the results lead to screaming, Devon groaning in annoyance, Geo wave changing and leaping onto the Wave Road, and a few other unintelligible sounds. We'll leave it at that for now.

* * *

**And that's the end of that. For the record; Eyes on Me is not that terrible a song. Granted, it's mostly about the couple in question being either shoehorned (if you are intelligent enough not to use Riona during the first half when she SUCKS) but it's somewhat enjoyable.**

**...At least it's better than My Hands...**

**Right then, see you bubs later.**

* * *

"Hey, ya missed pal!"


	14. Chapter 14 - Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

**- Megaman is owned by Capcom and what not. Though...**

**Chapter 14: Anxious heart**

_- WBG Studios, an hour later -_

After the outburst at the Echo Ridge Gym, Harp Note found Megaman on the Wave Road and offered to go with her to see Belle; also reminding him that she could help with the play. Megaman reluctantly agreed, and the pair set off towards WBG studios.

WBG Studios didn't change much over the years; a few shows had come and gone, among them Sonia's drama (which suffice to say, wasn't much of a loss, due to her getting a brand new show following up to it) and everything. Sonia had messaged Belle ahead of time that they would be visiting, so they had found her in the parking lot.

Belle grinned as her friends lept from the Wave Road and back into reality. "Sonia! Geo! Great to see you both again! It's been a long while!" she said with a bright smile. As Sonia ran over, she gave her friend a quick hug, then Belle had turned her attention to Geo.

He had grown up nicely to her; much cuter than she last remembered. As Geo waved to her, she felt a faint blush form on her cheeks. "Heya Belle. It's been what…a few years, now?" Geo replied with a cool tone.

Belle nodded. "Well, for you maybe. Haven't seen Sonia since she went on her trip, and that wasn't too long ago." She replied back, then turned towards Sonia. "So what's up?"

Sonia smiled.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

"Hey, you there!"

A questionably male voice spoke outloud, trying to get the attention of the masked Dash.

"Yes, you. The one wearing the mask."

Dash turned towards him as statically as possible, glancing at the man blankly. "What do you want..." he replied in a flat tone, completely emotionless.

The man smiled. "I know who you are. You're after Mega Man, aren't you...?"

Dash blinked in response. The man's smile widened, and he tapped the ground lightly with the cane he was holding.

"Well, I happen to know an easy way to deal with him."

Dash blinked again. "What could _you_ do to deal with him?"

"Easy." He fished out several pieces of paper from a bag he was *also* holding, revealing several pieces of paper, all held together neatly with a rather large paper clip. He handed it to the masked man, who took a glance at it, then turned his face back towards the man in question.

"A script?" he asked in his flat tone. "What's this supposed to do with what I'm after..."

The man continued to grin. "This is the part of the script where I take payback on that little Megatwerp and take him out of the play. And since you wonderful UL agents happen to want the same thing, I figure it would be in both of our interests to...have a duet."

Dash continued to stare at the man. He took another glance at the script.

_Well, it's not like I'm going to be directly disobeying orders..._

* * *

"Wow. She yelled for how long?"

Geo chuckled. "A really, really, long time. She was still yelling when I had run away."

Belle giggled. "Wow, there's something I wouldn't expect to hear her do. But, I can understand how important it could be to be part of the main role."

Geo nodded in agreement. "Still, let's just hope the rest of the play goes swimmingly."

"Come on, Geo. You've seen lots of other productions. It'll always take a while until you get it right.

The pair where inside of the studios taking a walk and discussing the earlier outburst that Geo ran from at the Gym. Sonia was outside, playing around with the matter waves. As the pair continued to walk, a spark had appeared and went unnoticed from a curtain. The spark began to grow…

Outside, as Sonia was busy with the waves, trying to get her mind off of what had happened, she felt a presence behind her. She turned around, trying to find who she detected, but found nothing. Eventually, a voice spoke to her.

"Awww, is the damsel all by herself? That's just perfect; my script required you to be alone!" said a familiar voice.

Sonia's eyes widened as she came to contact with Dark Phantom. Neverminding the fact that Phantom failed _horribly_ both as a villain and a boss, and presumably killed himself in Star Force 3. GOOD THING THIS IS A KID'S GAME YOU DON'T DIE IN MEGA MAN YOU EXPLODE AND GET BETTER LATER

This was still a surprise to her. Before saying a word, she Wave Changed into Harp Note and pointed her Guitar at Phantom. "What do YOU want?"

Phantom chuckled as menacingly as he could. Which wasn't much. "Oh me? A creepy guy belonging to the UL asked me to beat you up. He gave me such a magnificent script and everything~~! This time things will go to plan!"

Harp Note rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Geo never took you seriously, so why should I?"

"Because….look at the building!"

Harp Note's eyes widened as she saw WBG Studios in flames.

_- Inside -_

"BELLE! Darn it! Where are you…!"

Geo and Belle got separated during the resulting panic of the fire. Geo quickly changed into Megaman and was searching for her amongst the flames. This was bad…

…and then it seemingly only got worse. "Megaman…" came the stoic voice of Dash. Megaman's eyes widened at the sight of the UL's stoic agent. He quickly pointed his Megabuster at Dash.

"Dash…! Argh, I don't have time for this! Get out of here, I need to save my friend Belle!" Megaman cried out desperately, hoping Dash had enough decency to let him do his job, though also figuring it wouldn't work.

Surprisingly, Belle's name caused a surprise in Dash. "…that name…where have I heard it before…?"

* * *

**Boring chapter, yeah, but wait for 2 more of them to get rid of the boring part. **

**Gray out. **


	15. Chapter 15 - Fight on!

**Author's Note:**

**- Megaman belongs to Capcom, blahblahblah...**

**- This chapter stinks. The next one is my favorite. Why? Just wait. **

**Chapter 15: Fight on!**

As Harp Note faced down Dark Phantom, the Phantom let out a crackling laugh towards her. "Do you really think you can best the star of the show?! I will make you bleed, little girl!"

There was complete silence from Sonia. After a few moments of silence, she spoke up; "Sorry, but I don't find you very, ah, fearsome. You seem like a big giant failure at being the bad guy…" she mumbled outloud. Phantom grew enraged at this.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU…YOU PATHETIC LITTLE CHILD!" he roared out, getting angrier by the moment.

Sonia continued. "Didn't Geo tell me once you fell off the Wave Road? How do you do th—"

"RAHR!" she was cut off by Phantom charging at her, only for her to catch it and for Phantom to crash into a rock. He rubbed his head in annoyance, and struck a fighting pose. Sonia shook her head in annoyance.

* * *

_WAZA_

Devon Grey awoke from a nap he was taking with a low gasp. He felt his forehead; it was coated in sweat. As he felt his forehead, he let out a sigh. Lila materialized near him.

"_Same nightmare again?"_ he nodded, which caused her to sigh. "_We really need to get you to talk to someone about it…"_ she continued in a concerned tone. Devon quickly shook his head.

"I'm fine, really! I-I'll get over it." He replied, with a very fake smile. The kind that makes you think, "I'm in pain, but I don't want to show it". "I just need…to ah, do some stuff to get my mind off off i-it."

Lila rose an eyebrow. Devon didn't stutter… usually…"_Fine. Want to go train a bit?"_

"Nah, think I'll uh, go clear my head." He replied, jogging off. Lila sighed. Now he was just in denial. As he headed off, Lila only hoped to herself that this wouldn't plague him too much…

* * *

_WBG Studios, on the Wave Road_

Megaman and Dash sprinted throughout the Wave Road, hitting various flames with Aqua cards in order to deal with the flames in order to locate the missing Belle. As Megaman continued to cry out her name, Dash perked up when he heard a faint cry of "Geo!" out in the distance. He tapped Megaman on the shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Over here." The pair ran in the direction of the voice, and found Belle, stuck in a closet. Megaman frowned at the sight of the closet.

"Belle! Why are you hiding in the closet?!" Megaman cried out, with some slight confusion in his tone.

"I didn't hide in here! I got THROWN in here! Some weirdo wearing a top hat and armed with a cane threw me in here!" Belle's muffled voice responded back, fear covering her voice. Geo shook his head, and prepared to deal with the door.

"Get as back as you can!" Megaman cried out, getting a Longsword ready to slice the door down, only for Dash to rip the door open quickly. Belle blinked as the door flew off, and was tossed in the distance. Megaman held out his hand as she was assessing the situation.

"Let's go."

* * *

_Back outside_

Things were (unsurprisingly) going badly for Dark Phantom. Harp Note was casually dodging his attacks; all of them were quite easily telegraphed, and the ones that weren't dodged were blocked easily. She was barely putting any effort into this…

Dark Phantom was currently trying to lunge at her with his cane. Harp Note was looking extremely bored as she was dodging his attacks.

"CONFOUNDED CHILD! HOLD! STILL! AND! LET! ME! HIT! YOU!" Dark Phantom cried out, anxiety guiding his misses. Harp Note rolled her eyes.

Harp Note said nothing. She needed to hurry up and get rid of this idiot in order to try and help Geo find Belle. So, she did the logical thing any guitarist would do when faced with close range combat; bash Dark Phantom in the face with her guitar. So, she gripped her guitar with both hands, and…

SMAAAAASSSHHH!

Dark Phantom cried out in pain, and quickly covered the part of his body where Harp Note bashed him in the face. "ARGH! YOU….LITTLE….B-"

Harp Note's eyes widened. "Hey! You can't call me that! This fic is T rated!" she quickly cut him off, with annoyance in her tone.

"BBBBRRAAAAAAAAAT! You harmed my beautiful face!" he finished, quickly changing his word in order to fit the fanfic's standards. As he got ready to try and strike at her again, Harp Note dashed near him, and started playing her guitar rapidly. "Not done yet! Take this, Jam Session!"

As she played, electricity fried out from her guitar, hitting the area around Phantom and electrocuting him. He was unable to fight back. Harp Note continued for a few moments, then sent Dark Phantom flying out into the distance with a smash hit. As he was flying off, he cried out, "I'LL BE BACK! AND NEXT TIME THE STORY SHOULDN'T BEING FOCUSED ON Multiple thiinnnnn….." as he flew off into who-knows-where.

Hah, that's a good one. No one cares about Dark Fail.

Harp Note grinned at this sight. "That's a home run! Neato! My first one!" She then turned towards the burning building, and noticed Megaman was outside, talking with a mystery man and Belle…

* * *

_About 10 minutes earlier..._

Megaman, Belle, and Dash managed to get outside of the burning building thankfully without taking much damage. Once the trio made it outside, Megaman let go of Belle's hand, and started panting. "Glad…that went well." He managed out, trying to catch his breathe.

Dash remained silent. As he turned to walk away, Megaman spoke up. "Wait!" Dash turned towards him.

"How come someone like you is willing to help me and at the same time, work for the UL, anyway? That doesn't make sense…" Megaman stated, as calm as he could manage around this dangerous man. He didn't want to have to unintentionally anger him and fight him, that would only make things worse.

Dash was silent for a few moments, and then spoke up. "The UL found me near death. They had saved my life using prosthetic wave technology, similar to real waves. I have no memory from before I joined them, nor can I feel any emotion. I fight alongside them because…something inside of me is telling me that they can help me…" he stated out, his tone completely emotionless.

Megaman blinked for a moment, and then replied, "That can't be right. Memories can't just be erased like that. Even if they get buried down in your head, the chains of your memories will still remain!" he paused for a moment, and removed his helmet. "Why don't you join us? Dr. Goodall may be able to help you!"

Dash shook his head. "It's not that simple…there would be…problems. Aeon is not one to let something like betrayal go by without retribution. I'm sorry."

Geo shook his head. "All I'm saying is that we can help you. It doesn't have to be now, but…" he replied, his tone disheartened. Dash stared at him.

"I will give it some thought…maybe things may change. I don't know. Farewell, Megaman. May our paths cross again someday…" he stated as he vanished. As he had vanished, Harp Note walked up to the two of them. As she ran up to them, the fire department had arrived, and begun to put out the studio.

"Geo? What was that about? What was he asking you?" she asked in a frantic tone. Geo shook his head.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Nothing happened." Geo turned towards Belle as Harp Note removed her helmet, causing her hair to change from the blonde of Harp Note to the magenta of Sonia. Don't ask how that was; perhaps it was because the hair of Harp Note was a wig. Who knows.

Geo turned towards Belle. "Now, uh, Belle. Can you still help out with the play?" he asked her.

"Well….depends. Who's the main female role?"

Geo scratched the back of his head. "Well, I'm the main male role…unfortunately…and the main female role is…."

He was cut off by the Chapter deciding to end. Guess you'll have to wait for the damn thing to start to see. Oh well.

* * *

**Short, yes, but it'll make "more" sense next time. Seriously. Until then, later folks.**


	16. Chapter 16 - Bad ideas: School play ver

**Author's Note:**

**- Best idea ever. Oh, and Megaman is owned by Capcom, blahblahblah. **

**Chapter 16: This was _such_ a terrible idea, Luna**

_Echo Ridge Middle School, night_

Tonight was finally the night of the play; after a rigorous week of practicing, the kids were fully prepared for this moment. For the most part, anyway. Zack, for some bizarre reason, had insisted that the play still needed some tweaking (mainly interrupt the big kiss scene with a bad guy attack, or something along those lines), but no one had actually listened to him. Belle, for her part, had ended up not being able to help in the play due to the fact that there actually wasn't a roll open for her.

We now join Geo and company, dressed up in fancy duds for when the play was finished. Boys in tuxes, girls in dresses, nothing too special and overly complicated that would take two paragraphs to describe everyone's outfit. As everyone was preparing for the play, Geo walked over to Sonia who was wearing something….questionable. By his tastes, anyway.

"Ah…Sonia? Why exactly did you come in that?" he asked her, with a quizzical look on his face.

Sonia grinned sheepishly. The dress in question was…yellow. And purple.

What? You wanted a long ass description on the dress? No. That would be silly. Simplicity is better on both you and I compared to 4 paragraph long descriptions of dresses that look like wanna-be Disney Princess dresses.

"Well…"

* * *

Earlier

"_How about this one? The pink really compliments my hair!"_

_"Mmmm…nah. You want something that would really draw out the boys to you."_

"_Which one, then?" _

_Sonia was talking to Lila, discussing what to whear. Why? Luna would likely try to ruin her dress idea, Tia wasn't exactly the most girly girl around, and since Lyra was well, a Harp with flames on it, she was the best choice to try and get good dress advice from. Plus, she seemed motherly, so there's that. Although getting Lila meant that Devon had to sit around and watch this, much to his annoyance..._

"_Ooooh, how about this one!" Sonia picked up a bright red dress, one Jessica Rabbit style that went down to her feet. (Uh…she's 13, right?)_

_Lila shook her head._

"_You want something that will get you stares, but not something too extreme that would attract…bad… people…" Lila replied, in a motherly tone. _

_Sonia frowned. "Well, this is going well. This is the 12__th__ dress we've went through and still haven't found a decent one!" As she finished her sentence, Devon sighed loudly. Both ladies stared at him with anger in their eyes. _

"_Fine, what do YOU think then, Mr. Man?" Sonia bitterly said to him Devon smiled. _

"_That yellow one." He said in a smug tone. Sonia grabbed the dress, and stared at him. "Why this one?"_

"_Easy." He stated, stretching his arms out. "It'd look great on ME. That, and it clashes with your hair, which is good."_

_Both of the ladies stared at him with surprised faces, as he laughed out, hard. "Heh."_

* * *

Geo scratched the back of his head. "Huh. Do you think he'd REALLY wear a dress?" Sonia giggled.

"I'd bet on it! Bet he'd look fancy in it, too!" the pair laughed heartily at this, before Luna walked up to the two of them, having a stern look on her face.

"Alright guys. We're on in ten minutes. Remember, for the love of everything, don't screw this up. This is a big chance to appeal to the drama department since we are doing this independently, without their aid. If they like it, that's all the more likelihood they'll help support me as class president. So, as they say, 'break a leg'! Or something." She said in rapid succession, before walking off to tell the same to Bud and Pat.

Geo glanced at Sonia as Luna walked away. "Hmm. Well, at least it's nice to see that she isn't that mad about what happened a few days ago."

Sonia nodded. "I'd be mad too, if Bud spilled paint on me." She sighed lightly, then continued. "Well, guess we'd better go get ready."

Geo nodded in agreement, and the pair wandered to their dressing rooms.

* * *

_In the audience_

"Aaaah…why are we here again?" Tia asked in a flat tone, seeing as how her boyfriend dragged her and Jack to watch the play. Ace gave a sheepish grin.

"Ah come on. It's nice to support Geo! He's our friend, after all." He stated in a fake enthusiastic tone, complete with fake grin. That was about half the reason as to why he was here; the other was in the odd event someone tried to attack during the play.

Tia frowned. As she was about to say something, Devon popped up behind the pair, with a cheesy grin on his face. "Lighten up, Miss Moody! We're stuck in the back where no one else can hear us. That means we can snark at the play as much as we want. 'Sides, I wanna see if they bothered replacing "Eyes on Me" or not."

The pair stared at him for a moment, then Tia spoke up again. "What was the name of this play, again?"

"Ah…'The Star Crossed Lovers: A romance play by Luna Platz.' And in the corner, it says, "Totally not a Romeo and Juliet type play with a happier ending". Yeah, that's real inconspicuous." He stated, in a deadpan tone, scratching the back of his head. "Does she even know what "Star crossed" means?"

Tia glanced at him awkwardly. "Hey, where are the twins, anyway?"

Devon smirked. "Why not ask your boyfriend?" Tia glanced at Ace, who smirked.

* * *

"_Miau! I can't wait to see the play tonight!" Thiago spoke in an enthusiastic tone, eager to see the girl he had such an enormous crush on (much to the dismay of the wiseass WRITING this) all pretty and waiting to see her like that. And stuff. _

_Devon rolled his eyes. He was certainly glad that he was old enough to not see the appeal of any of the girls here. Michael, meanwhile, had expressed interest in Luna, but was smart enough to not try and do anything. _

_Speaking of Michael…._

_Both of the males' attention turned towards him, as he was coughing violently. Turns out he caught something… _

_Devon placed a hand on his forehead, and recoiled in quickly. "Looks like you caught a little bug." He then placed a hand on his magic bag of holding, and fetched out a vial of blue liquid. "This should clear you up by tomorrow, but for tonight you just need to sleep." _

_He then turned towards the other twin. "You stay here and watch your brother, okay?"_

_Thiago responded with a pouty face. "MIAU! No!" Devon facefaulted. _

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I need to see my beloved on stage! She's already starting to like me, and I need to do this in order to get more brownie points with her!" _

_Devon blinked. Surely, nothing like this had happened during the time in between chapters. He'd hoped not, relationships between __**terrible**__ original characters and actual characters tend to be…_

…_well, Devon sighed mentally as he was grateful that he had a rule of not going past platonic relationships when it came to inter-dimensional relationships. As for this…_

"_No, Thiago. You can't come. You need to watch your brot—"_

"_Miau you! I should go! The others like me more anyway!"_

_There was some awkward silence. Truth be told, Ace in a gesture showing that maybe he was *slowly* starting to trust the older male, had asked him prevent the twins from actually going out tonight. After learning of their unusual growth spurts, instead of passing it by as "natural growth", Ace took the realistic approach and kept the pair under surveillance. This meant having Devon keep an eye on the pair._

_Unfortunately__, Lila was worried by his getting-more-obvious-by-the-second mental state and told him to go to the play in an attempt to get his mind off the thing that was plaguing him, which meant no twins. He (reluctantly) agreed, by the twins wanted to go with him, which led to this conversation. _

_Devon scratched the back of his head sheepishly. _"_Uh…right…look, you need to do this. It's a sign of maturity, to make sure your sibling is okay." he replied, trying to construct a non-offensive sentence to get Thiago to stay behind. _

_Thiago stuck is tongue out in response. Devon sighed._

"_Well then. Lila?"_

_Lila walked over with some duct tape._

* * *

"…Hah, Duct Tape?"

Devon chuckled. "Hey, nothing that stuff can't fix. Especially if you've got a lot of it." As he finished, Jack spoke up. "Question, werido."

"Shoot, twerp." Devon spat back at the younger boy.

"Why's your last name "Grey"? It sounds stupid."

Devon frowned. "My step-dad gave me that surname...I only kept it because I respected him so much..." he replied, his tone lowering a bit as he spoke.

Lila chipped in, ruffling Dev's hair with her ghostly hands. "'Sides, that's not even his real last na-"

"Nuh uh, no. Don't you dar-"

"I dunno why he doesn't like being called Devon Reyes. Maybe it's just a thing."

Everyone in the private booth stared awkwardly as Devon angrily grabbed his companion and shoved her into a bottle, with a fierce blush plastered all across his face. "NEVER call me that. That boy died."

As he finished his sentence, there was silence as the lights turned out and the play begun…

* * *

_Wave Road_

Eikm grinned. Just needed to wait for the right moment.

* * *

We join Bud in a terrible "punk" costume (read: motorcycle gang) outfit eyeing Geo with such a fake tough guy expression that it was cheesy. The good kind of cheese, like watching Zero anguish over **IIIIIRRRRRRIIISSSSS**' death. "Hey! REGINALD!" he said with all the passion of a drunk waitress reading a bar menu. "What's this I hear about you listening to some chick?!"

Geo, clad in a similar clothing (only his was accompanied by an ASCOT), tapped Bud a few times on his chest. "Listen bub. I'll have you know that JUST because I find someone cute, doesn't mean I'm going to change my ways." he said in a faux anger tone, as Bud snorted. "I only helped her get her books, cause at heart I am a polite gentleman. No way in POOP is she going to make me do mushy crud."

"Psssh, yeah right. She's totally going to get you to start going to class. Or worse, she'll make you a sappy loser!" Bud replied in a similar tone, crossing his arms. Geo rolled his eyes, then walked away. As he walked away, the light focused on him. "What am I feeling here?! Could it be that I think she's...CUTE?!"

He shook his head all rapid fire. "NONONONONONONO! Nerds and awesome guys like me NEVER hook up! IT'S PREPO- uh, PREPOST-"

Intentional pause.

"RIDICULOUS!" he finished with envy. (_wait, he can't say Preposterous but can say Ridiculous?! Who writes this crap? Dammit, Luna._)

"Wow, street punk Geo somehow looks better than regular Geo." Tia commented, in a monotone voice. Ace tapped his forehead. "I dunno. I kinda liked Lloyd Iriving like Geo."

Jack rolled his eyes as Devon and Lila let out a light chuckle. "I still think he looks stupid. Everyone knows you don't dress up as a street biker to look tough." Jack had stated, sounding serious. Considering he didn't exactly dress up normally, this clearly meant something.

"Alright, someone tell me since I got homeschooled; is this how stereotypical tough kids act?" Devon had alluded, rubbing his stubble questioningly.

* * *

"Mmmmm, I swear Reginald (Geo) was totally eyeing you! I think he may have the hots for you!" Luna stated in the most girly girl voice she could manage. Suffice to say, that **wasn't** much. (_well, she was voiced by Rika from Digimon Tamers in the dub, so..._) She was dressed up in a Japanese schoolgirl outfit. "You two are going to homecoming, right?"

Sonia grinned. She was in the same, minus her hat. Oh, and her skirt was magenta over Luna's blue. "Oooooh, yeah! But, I dunno. I'm the nerdy kid. Everyone knows the nerdy girl and the tough guy NEVER hook up! That only happens in stories!" she stated out, in the same girly girl voice. Better than Luna's.

Being dere-dere over Luna's tsun-tsun helped.

"Ooooh, don't worry about it too much! If he REALLY likes you, then he will ask you out!" Luna stated, placing her arm on Sonia's shoulder. Sonia grinned and blushed.

"Baaaah. This fanfic is becoming more and more obvious." Ace panned, facepalming as he spoke.

Tia rose an eyebrow at this. "What do you expect? It was written by a middle school student. And since she was trying to do this to kiss Geo…"

Ace laughed in response. "Good point."

As they finished, the light panned in on Luna, and her face went from happy-happy to, well, EEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIILLLL! "Oh yeah. You go ahead and try that stuff, you jerk. Soon as you got Reginald wrapped around your finger, I'm gonna break BOTH your hearts. THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR CUTTING ME OFF AT THE WATER FOUNTAIN!"

Sonia looked towards Luna in confusion. "Did you say something?"

Luna shook her head rapidly, and then noticed Belle walking into the scene. She was dressed the same, but was for some innate reason wearing a pink wig... "Look, there's Estelle (_okay, maybe not the best name, but it makes for a questionable joke_)! Come on, let's go and she if she wants to go over last night's homework." Sonia grinned in response, and the girls walked over to her.

In the private booth, Devon facefaulted. "Does this mean she's in the closet or into bad boys?" he said in a completely flat tone. The others glanced at him in confusion.

"Nevermind."

* * *

Geo rolled his eyes at Sonia, who was staring at him with a toothy grin. "So, that a yes or a no?" he stated, keeping his eyes fixed on behind Sonia. Sonia bobbed her head up and down multiple times.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Wow, this is interesting! This kind of thing never happens! Cool kids never pay attention to the nerds!" she stated in an enthusiastic tone. Geo chuckled, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh please. Don't panic too much, otherwise you may get…" he stated, putting on a pair of sunglasses. "…a heart attack." Sonia went dead silent. Geo rose the shades up. "What?"

"This play sucks." Devon stated, his arms crossed and his tone bored. Lila glanced at him. "_Like you can do better?_"

Devon snorted. "Of course I can't!" This caused a surprised look out from the others, as they glanced at him in confusion. He continued. "I'd forgotten my lines by now and resorted to hitting things by now. Which by the way, would have been better than this trash."

About a minute later, Luna came walking up with Zack (dressed up like a Super Nerd from Pokemon teehee), Pat (same thing), and some nameless NPCes dressed similarly. "Hold it!" she said in a bitter tone. "Good job Reginald! You won the bet! Now you can take me to the dance where we can "

As Luna finished, Sonia broke away from Geo with an over-the-top gasp expression on her face. "You WWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Geo gave a similar over the top reaction that made it look like he crapped his pants or something. "NO IT ISN'T I SWEAR PLEASE DON'T LISTEN TO HER SHE'S LYING AND STUFF BLAH BLAH BLAH VIOLENT PAIN!"

Sonia started fake crying. "I knew it! This WAS just like a bad dream!" she pouted out as she ran off stage.

Luna laughed sadistically. Or like Shantotto. Whichever floats your boat. "That's for stealing my spot at the water fountain! You know how disgusting it is to drink from a water fountain that's covered in M&Ms?!"

Geo glared at her. "You WITCH! COME BACK!" he roared out, chasing after Sonia.

Upstairs, Ace started laughing hysterically. "Is that the best he can do?! Call her a witch and run off?! I thought Geo was the tuff guy!"

"Obviously, he has lower self-esteem than regular Geo." Tia replied, having a creepy grin on her face. "Which means he could never make any woman truly happy."

"Ha-ha, yeah!" Ace replied, still laughing. Then he stopped for a moment. "Tia! Not in front of Jack!"

Jack was paying no attention to either of them. He fell asleep due to the play being boring. Can't say I blame him.

* * *

"Come on…I mean uh, well, this is going well." Geo stated, with fake nervousness in his voice. Both Sonia and him were clad in fancier dance clothes, due to being near the end of the play. To sum it up quickly without dragging on as a bad high school fic, Sonia fought back using an massive ass pull (in this case; persuaded the school board) and Luna got in suspended. BUN BUN BUN. Afterwords, Geo "apologized" (if you call it that) and they went "romantically" to the dance together. Woo-hoo, big surprise.

As Geo glanced at her, Sonia found herself blushing. This was an actual blush; she wasn't faking it. This was it…

Geo frowned mentally, and pulled her closer. "Now, ah, I need to show you…that ah….how uh, grateful I am…you know…" _Might as well get this over with…_

Sonia was silent, letting him pull her close, and then…

…a crash came from the ceiling, surprising them both apart as Eikm Gravigus crashed through, with an insane smile on his face. "Heeeheehee! I MUST interject! Eikm thinks that this play is too feminine! It needs violence!"

Devon rose an eyebrow. "Hey, look at that. An *actual* bad guy. Suddenly, the play's getting interesting."

Geo and Sonia stood side by side as Eikm glared at them. "This a perfect spot! But first, introductions for the nice audience members! Mi llamo is Eikm Gravigus, and Eikm is deciding now is ze fighting time!"

Geo shook his head, revealed his hunter, and was about to power up, only for Sonia to cry out angrily, "You JERK! YOU INTERRUPTED MY FIRST KISS! Just for that, I'm going to hit you so hard you'll feel it FOR A WEEK!" she yelled out, and powered up into Harp Note. Thankfully, no one in the audience was surprised since everyone in Echo Ridge knew at this point.

Geo scratched the back of his head, and powered up into Megaman. He threw a quick glance at Sonia. "Uh…you alright?"

There was no answer. Just fumes from her head. Megaman sighed. As he sighed, some lyrics started playing…

_I never sang my song…_

Great…

"Lame!" came Devon's voice, clearly audible even from the distance. This went by unnoticed as a fight was about to commence…

* * *

**I am so, so sorry.**

**...**

**Wait, no I'm not. Zing. No offense to anyone, since the school fic idea has been done to death. Oh well, makes for good snarkings. **

**Later. **


	17. Chapter 17 - Passionate

**Author's Note**

**- Megaman is owned by Capcom. This "lovely" little number is the romance theme (regrettably) from Final Fantasy 8 and is owned by Faye Wong. Sometimes, I wonder...**

**Chapter 17: Passionate**

_Protip: Put on Snow's Theme instead of listening to Eyes on Me. Even if it does beat My Hands_

_On the stage, on my own.._

Harp Note charged recklessly at Eikm, having her arm powered by a Destroy Upper. Eikm dodged effortlessly, only to wind up right behind Megaman. Megaman quickly placed his hand on Eikm's arm…only for him to look at him awkwardly.

"What are you doing?!"

Megaman bit his lip sheepishly. "Uh… trying to steal your power?"

Eikm responded by slapping Megaman on the face, causing him to fall flat on his ass.

_Whenever said my words…_

Megaman frowned as he hopped back on his feet. "Darn. That worked out so well on TV…" As he finished his sentence, Harp Note went back to trying to hit Eikm with her fist. Megaman, seeing an opportunity, fired a MadVulcan at Eikm's back, causing him to flinch a bit, and allowing Harp Note to hit him with a Destroy Upper.

_Wishing they, would be heard_

"EEEEEEKKKKKK!" Eikm roared out. Though it was more of a high pitched scream over a roar, but still. "You! You destroy Eikm's bodies! Eikm need those bodies! To avoid being put in the bubble despite bubble being germ-free!"

There was some awkward silence, then they went back to fighting. In their crowd spot, Devon glanced at Ace. "What the hell does he mean by "bodies"?"

Ace shrugged. Then, Tia spoke up. "I like how this is going. This is much more interesting than the crap that was being put on earlier." She said in an excited tone, watching the violence down there.

_I saw, you smiling at me! Was it real of just my fantasy?_

Eikm made a few bizarre hand gestures, than shot an equally bizarre violet orb at Harp Note. When it connected, she immediately fell to her knees. "Ah…! Feels like I'm getting dogpiled! Again!" she cried out, struggling to get out of the energy field.

Eikm smiled in a maniacal look. "Heheheheheheh! You in my devastating gravity field! It does stuff with gravity! Make you heavier! Like it?"

_You'd always be there in the corner. Of this tiny, little bar_

As Eikm was ranting about his powers, Megaman and Omega-Xis were forming their plan of attack.

"Alright, he's got gravity, and your plan of "stealing his powers" didn't work. I say we use a GA-"

Omega-Xis slapped him melodramatically. "Are you NUTS? GAs are too powerful! That might accidentally destroy the school! Can you imagine what that would do to your permanent record?! Oh, and it might harm people."

_My last night here with you…_

Megaman stared at him in complete bewilderment. Omega-Xis scratched the back of his head. "What? Just trying to make this situation seem more drastic."

"How exactly will a **Giant Axe** that I control destroy the whole school?"

More silence.

_Same old songs, just once more. My last night here with you_?

Tia tapped Ace on the shoulder. "Hey, Arthur…next time we go out, can we have some violence?" she said in a bubbly (wat) tone. Ace cringed. "What? It'd make it more interesting!"

As Tia finished her sentence, Devon chuckled, and put on a very smug face. "Arthur, eh?" Jack appeared from his spot in the back. "Heh, you should hear what she calls him when they are getting "personal"."

Ace immediately shoved Jack back to the back, blushing furiously.

_Maybe yes? Maybe no?_

Harp Note eventually got back on her feet, and lobbed a MiniGrenade at Eikm. Eikm tried to block the thing using a gravity field, but MiniGrenades last longer than their bigger counterparts. As such, he was injured by one.

"Gaaaah! Now you took away Eikm's SUPER ARMOR! WHY YOU DO THIS?!" he cried out, as Harp Note grabbed him with her machine gun string.

"This is for ruining my kiss! Machine gun string!"

_I kind of liked it your way…how you shy-shy-shy-shy-sh-"_

"Oh thank Gaia." Devon stated in a relieved tone. "I can't stand that song. Couldn't they at least used something less cheesy?"

Lila scratched her neck. "_Like My Hands?"_

"Hmmm? Come again? Couldn't hear you." Lila sighed.

Eikm, now caught in Harp Note's strings, felt the pain of several shock notes as they hit him. Unusually, the attack lasted much longer than usual; Harp Note was deliberately continuing the attack, thanks to her anger. As she continued, Megaman lept behind Eikm, and punched him with a FreezeKnuckle, causing Eikm to freeze solid.

He then followed up with GiantAxeGA, causing an extreme amount of damage to Eikm. While normally, this wouldn't be THAT painful, due to being a V1 boss, Eikm did not have much health. Such is the curse of Megaman RPG bosses.

Eikm fell out of the strings, then powered down to Mike. As he powered down, he looked around at the crowd of people, all staring at them. "Confounded…well, this is what happens when the other you is chaotic." He got back on his feet and put on his monocle.

"Well, I must bid you all, aidew. Hasta Luego!" he cried out, giving a quick bow before vanishing into the darkness. There was some silence as Geo and Sonia also powered down. Sonia frowned.

"Looks like the play is ruine-"

She was cut off by applause. The crowd seemed to enjoy the violence accompanying the play.

Well, mostly.

"Baaaah….Why are they cheering? This play was awful. The violence was the best part! And it was unintentional!" Devon stated, with an annoyed tone.

Jack nodded in agreement. "Seriously. Only thing that would make this worse is if my sister was making out with Ace while this is happening."

As Jack finished his sentence, Lila pointed emotionlessly to the pair, who well... "_Like that_?"

Jack's curse was cut off by the crowd.

* * *

_Backstage._

Geo kept his eyes closed and was constantly shaking his head as Luna was, well, annoyed. "This is great. And, it's bad! How are we going to have repeats of this when the whole fight was UNINTENTIONAL?!" she yelled out.

Geo sighed. "Well…we could just adjust this to one night…I mean, it's not like this play was g-"

"**YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND I SMUSH YOU**." Geo's eyes widened for a moment, then Luna's tone went back to normal. "Now, we need to think! What are we going to do?"

Sonia frowned. "Well, uh, umm….yeah…we could have Pat do it? Maybe?"

Luna smiled. "That's a good start! Wonder if Pat would agree to it…"

As Luna thought to herself for a moment, unknown to the kids, someone was entering the area. It was a middle aged man, dressed in a dark green suit, complete with a top hat, and was walking with a cane. He had a balding scalp, and a full on beard. Flakes of white had littered the beard, and the remainder was also white.

"Excuse me." He spoke with a gentle tone. "But you are Megaman, correct? And this fine young woman is Harp Note, yes?"

The trio gave surprised gasps, and then glanced at this man. "Forgive me, I did not mean to eavesdrop on your conversation. My name, is D-"

Luna interrupted him. "Daddy Luther McMoneybags. Otherwise known as the rich tyrant man who runs a company in Neotopia. They produce devices that exist to enhance human performance." Geo and Sonia glanced at her in confusion.

"I heard about him from my parents." Luna stated with a smile. Luther responded with his own smile. "Yes, that's right. Good to see such a bright minded young lady." Luna blushed lightly as this comment, and Luther continued.

"I've heard of your battles against the United Legion. Obnoxious fools…I have some information that might interest you. I would like you to come to my more recently established lab here in Electopia. I have some information that might prove valuable."

Geo's face brightened. "Wow, really? You know about them? Sounds great! We can show up tomorrow. Where is your lab?" he stated in an enthusiastic tone. Ace was going to want to hear this.

"At End City." Luther replied, as he turned towards the exit. "I will see you kids tomorrow, then. Feel free and bring those friends of yours." He gave one last smile towards the kids, then walked off. Geo grinned. As he had walked off, Geo noticed Sonia had disappeared. Curiously, he decided to go find her.

* * *

_Outside_

Sonia was pouting to herself in annoyance. "Stupid Eikm. Sheesh. Had to go an ruin it…I mean, really…" she mumbled to herself, still angry about Eikm. Lyra materialized near her.

"I'm sorry things didn't go well, sweety. But at least you got to get all those brownie points with Geo! That's good, right?"

Sonia didn't respond. Lyra said "right" a few more times, but to no avail. She sighed, and went back into Sonia's hunter.

As Sonia continued to wallow about in her annoyance, Geo walked outside, and sat next to her. She didn't glance at him.

"Hey…still mad about Eikm?" There was no answer. Geo sighed. "Look, I know him ruining the play was big and all, but st-"

Sonia cut him off in annoyance. "You know what? The play wasn't just cut off at the first kiss-It cut off at MY first kiss! I wanted it to be with you, ya know…" she stated, blushing lightly.

Geo blinked for a few moments, then replied in a completely deadpan tone, "Oh." There was some more silence for a few moments, then Geo moved over in front of her, and softly peaked her on the lips.

The kiss lasted about 3 seconds, then Geo quickly pulled away, his face still as monotone as when he gave it.

"Uh, there you go. Happy now?" Geo stated, as Sonia quickly grabbed his hand, a slight lusty look on her face. "H-hey! No!"

"Come on! I want an actual kiss!"

"You got what you asked for!"

"Well, I want more~!"

And with that, we cut to a close. This isn't a hoax just to rob you of shipping, no sir. Go read the Valentine's Day subchapter if you want shipping that badly.

Or do something sane, like pick Bud's shirt. Seriously. What, you _wanted_ to have the phat kid walk around without a shirt on?! Sheesh.

* * *

**Seriously, poor BUD to walk around without a shirt on?! That's a crime against nature. Even if his sprite would say so otherwise. I mean really. BROSSSSS**

**Later gaters. Next time is the unnecessary Valentine's Day chapter where the cast get shipped against their wills. Oh and it's future spoilers but you can worry about that when the time comes. Buh bye~ **


	18. Chapter 18 - An obvious Facade

**Author's Notes**

**- Megaman is owned by Capcom. Anything else is mine. Yeah. **

**Chapter 18: The obvious Façade**

As the night passed into day, Devon stood with the twins outside the front of WAZA, waiting patiently for the kids to arrive. Thiago was reading a manga, while Michael was pacing about.

Devon gave a small smile at Michael as he walked towards the teen. "Morning, sunshine. How'd ya sleep?"

Michael scratched the back of his head. "Uh, I had a weird dream last night."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I dreamed I was this punk in a blue and red jacket whom was considered a terrorist, was half angel and apparently demon, and Thiago was cooler than me. Kinda. Oh, and I got to use this oversized toothpick that's supposed to be a broadsword. "

There was some awkward silence between the two of them, then Devon spoke up. "Tell me….does the phrase "! #$ YOU" mean anything to you?" (_Hey, watch your mouth. Just because you are presumably traumatized by something does not mean we go to the language)_

"HEY! ...actually, yeah. It was my catch phrase…among others. Did I mention I swore a lot?"

Devon snorted. "Sounds like someone's trying too hard." As he finished the sentence, Michael continued to talk.

"Well, what about you…?"

Devon shrugged. "Eh, terribly. Had that same nightmare that's been plaguing me for about a month now…"he said subconsciously in a very casual tone, then quickly corrected himself.

"Ah, I-I mean nothing special. Nothing you need to worry about." He said sheepishly, quickly trying to change the subject. As he finished his sentence, the gang arrived.

After some quick waves, Geo stated out, "Alright, let's go. We got a long trip ahead of us."

As the group walked towards the Levibus, Devon rose an eyebrow and asked, "Where are we going?"

Geo threw a quick glance at him. "End City."

"…Where are we going?"

Geo shook his head, mentally facepalming as he had forgotten that Devon really had no idea where they were going. "We're going to End City. It's an old style city here in Electopia, complete with old style samurais and stuff. Got that?"

Devon smiled. "Yeah, gotcha."

* * *

_Levibus_

Everyone (minus Luna n' Zack, both of whom were apparently busy with something today) was sitting in a group in the back of the bus. Thiago was trying hard to sit next to Sonia, who was trying to sit next to Geo, who was sitting next to Bud, near Devon. Thiago was next to his brother, and Sonia was next to Pat.

Geo had decided to break the ice and ask some questions. "So, uh…Dev! How are the twins going with their training?"

Devon scratched the back of his head. "Uh…good. Kinda. It honestly depends on how you define "good"."

"Kinda?"

Devon frowned, and got close to Geo. By extension, this meant getting close to Bud, but he really didn't care. "You remember when I said something was up with them?" Geo nodded.

"Something's definitely up with 'em; they're getting stronger, which is good, yes, but…something's off about it." Devon stated in a low tone. Geo titled his head in confusion. "Wouldn't that be a good thing? That way they can help more?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

Devon shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, this can be good. But…" he sighed, and shook his head. "They're learning at an exponential rate. That's….not normal. You should have seen them earlier…"

* * *

_Few days ago_

"Haah! TAH!"

We join Devon in front of WAZA's entrance, in an undershirt and minus his tee and vest combo. He was practicing his fighting techniques by beating the living tar out of an invincible training dummy.

He finished his 5 hit basic combo with a diving slash (i.e: Helm Breaker) and a flip kick. Immediately upon leaping up with his flip kick, he dashed towards the dummy and placed his hand on its head, energy building up in his hand.

"You're gone!" he all but roared out, unleashing a small explosion in his hand, causing the thing in question to bob back and forth in rapid succession. As it slowly begun to stop, Devon panted slowly, clearly tired.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to reveal Lila. "_Beating up an indestructible object isn't going to lessen the pain, you know._"

"Dunno what you're talking about," Devon begun, his tone plastered with denial. "Sittin' around waiting for those "villains" to show up isn't an excuse to let up practice."

Lila rolled her eyes. "I liked it better when you were nicer. Not someone so snide that they're unable to recognize that they're in denial." She replied somberly. Devon went dead silent at this, looking away.

"I-it's not a big d—"

"_Yes, it is_."

Another pause.

Eventually, Devon turned back to the dummy and hit it with the exploding palm again, hard. It pivoted back and forth for a bit, then stopped.

"_Watch it, you know how much that stuff tires you out_."

Devon nodded, gasping between breathes. "I'm aware of that."

Then, he noticed the twins stumbling into the area. They greeted him with a simple wave.

"What'cha up to?" Michael asked in a curious tone, glancing towards the dummy.

"Just some technique practicing, nothin' special." Devon replied, gathering his shirt and vest. "You can use that if you want, just don't be surprised if you can't damage it." He continued, as he got his upper clothes back on.

As the pair started to attack the dummy, Ace walked into the area, unnoticed by the prepubescent ones. "Morning, Mr. hero guy."

"Morning, blue. Something up?"

Ace frowned in response and motioned the older male and spirit to follow him where the twins could not hear them. Well, considering that they are currently yelling while fighting and what not...nevermind.

"Okay, what's up with them?" Ace asked the older man, looking very bitter at the older man. Devon frowned back at this sudden attitude change. "They're growing at an unexceptional rate, and Geo's stating that the others are finding it easy to trust them. And by the looks of things, they're getting very strong, very fast. Even Geo had to work hard to get where he is today. That's not normal."

Devon placed a hand on his forehead. "I really wish I knew. They're strange by _my_ standards, and I'm the farthest thing from "normal"." he replied, sounding as annoyed as Ace did. "Well, it's not like they've gotten stronger than the rest of us or anything."

"Depends on how you consider yourself to the others."

"_He's...not fighting at his best right now, sir. I'd wager he's less powerful than Geo right now."_

Devon glared at his companion, then turned back to Ace. "Well, my point stands. If they suddenly wanted to go all evily and stuff, th-"

He was cut off by a large explosion, causing the three of them to turn behind them, revealing a crater where Dev's "indestructible" training dummy was. The doll landed a few minutes later, with it's head severed from the body. Devon's eyes widened.

"Th..that thing's indestructible...ripping a piece off means you'd need to have strength of an Elephant..." Devon mumbled, in complete shock. Ace's eyes widened when he overheard the comment.

Seems like it was getting worse...

* * *

Geo blinked. "Well, maybe they are naturally gifted with this…?" Devon shook his head. "Let me make this a bit more clear; I showed the both of them extremely complex techniques related to their elements that took me years to use to their fullest extent. Thiago picked it up in about an hour, Michael got his after a few days. That's not right…Ace already told me to keep an eye on them, so you should too."

Devon finished his sentence and pulled back to his spot. Geo frowned. Maybe something was up…

"I don't get it. So they picked up moves fast. So?" Bud told Geo, glancing at his friend. "Besides, all that matters is that we beat the bad guys, right?"

Geo nodded half-heartedly.

While Ace _had_ told Geo to keep his eyes on the twins, it seemed now they needed to be fully under surveillance.

No telling what they could do. Being too out of place meant that the authority figures will need to keep an eye on you, in the event that you slip up and threaten home. That's how it goes.

* * *

"Miau. I want Sonia to like me. I want to be her dark Samurai."

Michael rolled his eyes. "She doesn't like you…"

"Does too!"

"You've barely spent any time with her. On screen, that is."

Thiago rolled his eyes. "Miau you."

"Oh, stop with that." Michael stated in an annoyed tone. He'd heard enough of that. "Please stop it."

"Come on, brother! Miau! We are getting stronger! Once we get strong enough, we can be the main heroes!"

Michael rose an eyebrow at him. "Uh….right. I kinda wouldn't mind just being normal, thank you…"

Thiago stuck his tongue out. "You're no fun!"

"You can blame Devon and his absurd training measures for that." He replied, shaking his head at the thought of it. "Besides, Geo's already the big good guy. I don't want to get in his way."

"Well, I wouldn't mind! Then I could be with Sonia!" Thiago stated, with a big grin on his face as he stood up in the bus. "Miau! I WILL be a hero! I swear this!" he cried out among the group, causing everyone to glance at him awkwardly.

No replies, huh. Thiago frowned and sat down.

The rest of the trip went silently.

* * *

_End City, Luthor's building_

After a short run through End City, the group found themselves at a particularly regal building that stood out among the city. Upon arriving, Pat gave a low whistle. "Sheesh. This guy sure knows how to live…!"This was true; the building was giant, the size of a small palace or maybe a mansion.

Sonia nodded in agreement. "This place must be a palace or something! Luna wasn't kidding when she said he was rich..!" There was some other surprised exchanges throughout the group, before Geo pressed a button near the building.

To everyone's surprise, this summoned a group of about 20 ninjas, all clad in exoskeletons, and surrounding the group. On instinct, the twins drew their weapons and the others got their Hunters ready. Devon, meanwhile was completely baffled.

"Cyborg Ninjas?! Sheesh, this guy MUST be rich…!" he turned towards the group. "Okay, if they're all desperate to die, we're boned."

This got him some awkward glances from the others, then simultaneously, all of their faceguards rose up, revealing disfigured faces.

"This shall be my last fight!"

"I need to feel pain!"

"Hurt me more!"

"I'm only a head and a spinal cord!"

Devon cringed. "We're doomed."

Thiago glanced at him in annoyance. "Miau…why exactly are we doomed? We can take them if we work together!"

Devon shook his head. "No, no. You don't understand. You see, these guys a—"

He was interrupted by a voice that came from a speaker near a building wall. "Impressive! Most people run off in terror-or try to—when they see my Ninjas. That's brave; or stupid." the voice belonged to Luther, causing a few members of the group to sigh in relief.

As Luther finished his sentence, the main gate opened up, and Luther's voice spoke out again. "Now, why don't you all come in? I need to apologize for such a rude welcoming committee." As he finished his sentence, the ninjas vanished.

"Nice guy. Hope he isn't like the ninjas." Came a quick exchange from Pat, and the group walked into the building.

* * *

_"It's not that simple…there would be…problems. Aeon is not one to let something like betrayal go by without retribution. I'm sorry."_

_"All I'm saying is that we can help you. It doesn't have to be now, but…"_

_"I will give it some thought…maybe things may change. I don't know…May our paths cross again someday…"_

The words lingered in Dash's mind. Megaman's words were genuine; after a moment of peace between the two, the boy offered to aid the man, despite being his supposed enemy and trying to kill him once before. And yet he had offered him a chance to find out about his past.

Maybe…maybe he could help him….find out who he was, and find his place in the world…

Dash blinked, and nodded to himself. Sometimes, having no emotions was a major pain in the buttocks; being unable to react properly to things would prove frustrating to anyone.

As stated previously, Dash was found near death, and comatose by the UL. Aeon had managed to save him from near death using prosthetic wave technology, making him slightly similar to Hollow. He had also lost his emotions and memories after the event; leaving him a (mostly) empty shell with a disfigured face, hidden by a mask.

He had promptly thanked the UL by aiding them in any way he could; while his memories had vanished, the chains of his former combat skill remained, as he carried ops as a powerful berserker for supposed peace.

But now…things were going to change. He was going to leave the UL, and find out who he truly was.

As Dash wandered the outside of the entrance of the UL's super secret hidden HQ that will later be found out in a later chapter totally, he was interrupted by the sound of someone's voice.

"Hey! Masked dude!" came the teenaged voice of Aidan. The voice that, mind you, was barely beginning to go through puberty, so it was slightly cracky. And hammy.

Aidan flashed a smile at Dash. "What's with the wandering about? You're acting like a guy waiting for his firstborn or somethin'."

Dash stared at him for a few moments, and walked past him. Aidan blinked back.

"I'm leaving. I need to find out who I am." Dash replied quickly, as he started to walk off.

Aidan's eyebrows rose quickly. "H-hey! You can't leave! That's way past uncool! Especially since you've got all sorts of information on us!"

"This "organization" is full of overconfident teenagers with mental problems. With me being the bigger part of that." Dash spoke as sharply as an emotionless man could. Aidan grew angry as Dash continued.

"Calling….someone is calling…I hear it…" Dash continued. "I need to find who is calling me…I need to find about my past…"

Aidan, now powered up in his Rush Regelus form, aimed his hand at Dash menacingly. While this doesn't seem like much, said hand also controlled what his beloved viruses would do, so…

"Do you REALLY think I'm going to LET YOU LEAVE LIKE THIS?!" he shouted out, getting angry. "I think I'll SMUSH you first before I do anything else!" he cried out, pointing at Dash. "TURN HIM INTO STUPID DUST IN THE WIND! You know it's not NORMAL dust because it can't fly properly!"

The lion esc viruses charged at Dash. Dash was slightly caught off guard for a moment, but quickly summoned his replica sword of Zerker, and defended quickly against their attack. Rush smirked.

"Hehehaha! Hehehaha! Hehehaha!" he cried out, in a Seth style manner. You know, the most annoying type style laugh. ANYONE that bothered playing Street Fighter 4 (hey look, another advertisement) knows what I'm talking about.

….

Oh, right. Writing something.

"Don't worry, Dashy. I'll just make sure they knock you out, then I'll bring you to the bossman. Then, that'll get me a SURE FIRE PRRROOOOOOOMMMMMOOOTIOOOONNNN!" he declared in an over-the-top tone, smiling brightly.

Literally the moment Aidan finished his over-the-top sentence, Dash acted. He repelled Rush's viruses with the sword, and sent all three of them into a wall, causing them to vanish. Before Rush would even say "WHAT" or something related to the manner involving shock, Dash knocked Rush into the air, and held the big ass sword skyward.

"Goodbye…"

Dash then slashed the sword down in a vertical manner, hitting Rush with tons of electricity. The shock was enough to power him down; Dash had put A LOT of strength into the attack. As Aidan stared at Dash in discontent, the masked man spoke.

"Let that be a lesson to you…now, leave me in peace." Dash stated, and began to walk off into the sunset. Which is being metaphorical, since it was 1 PM in the afternoon.

As Dash walked off, Aidan frowned. "Ugh…really? One hit?! Damn it…can't believe it…!" he managed to get himself back on his feet.

"Well…let's just hope that's the last time I get curbstomped by some lame ass Deus Ex Machina. I hope." He said to himself, as he dusted himself off, and began to walk into the boss' chamber to report the bad news.

"This IS what I get though, for fighting the member of the team that is a combat prodigy…and older than me..."

* * *

The building was as nice at one would expect; various statues and fancy artworks decorated throughout the room, and a fountain was in the front, as one would expect from a rich man. A few gasps came from the group, which caused a chuckle to come from Luther.

"Hah, I shouldn't actually be surprised over you all being surprised of my palace. Most guests I have are amazed over my lifestyle." He stated in a light chuckle, smiling at the group.

Geo smiled back. "Yeah, it's huge. I've never gotten to really see a building this big and fancy before!" he stated in a slight enthusiastic tone, looking around the room with envy.

"I've seen some big rooms before during my last tour, but nothing like this!" Sonia added, glancing at the fountain. The statue sending water was glowing lightly. Luther, noticing this, stated, "That statue right there is actually powered by one of our prototype energy sources. It's running at about a third power now; if it was running at full blast, there would be a nice mist in here."

The others continued to glance about the room, then Geo stared at Luther once they had finished. "Alright, now you said you had some information on the UL, right?"

Luther nodded. "Yes, that is why I decided to approach you. Come with me." As the group walked towards the stairs in the corner, Luther spoke up. "Though, I will have to ask that sub-human filth not to accompany us."

Devon sighed when he heard this. "Wonderful. And here I thought I wouldn't have to deal with this crap here…"

Luther turned towards Devon with his usual cheery face replaced by a chilling face that could make ice crack. "Oh, don't think I didn't notice you, filthy scum. I know EXACTLY what you are. I do not appreciate you OR your work, balancer. You're a menace to the good people of the light, you know that?!" His tone was as cold as his face.

Everyone went dead silent as Luther finished his sentence. Devon took a good, long look at him and rolled his eyes. "How the hell did a magi-human like you even get here…" he stopped himself mid-sentence. "Wait, you know what? Don't tell me. I don't care. Nor do I have the patience to deal with you."

Luther was taken aback by Dev's mature attitude, but scoffed. "Whatever. You aren't aloud to come. "

"Fine then."

Luther walked away, feeling both annoyed over how his calling out didn't work on him, and smug over being able to exercise some authority.

The others all glanced at Devon for a moment, then he shook his head and stated, "Just go. This info may be what we need…"

"You gonna be okay?" asked Geo in a concerned manner.

"Relax, would ya? I'm used to this kind of crap. Some people hate you no matter what you are, just because you're different. I'm old enough now that that doesn't bother me anymore." With that, the others walked away with Luther as Devon went to go sit on the fountain.

Lila placed a hand on his shoulder. Devon glanced at her. "Anywhere we wander?" Devon shrugged.

"What do you expect? We already know magi-humans exist outside of our dimension. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I'm a bit annoyed, but that's about it; had enough of them to deal with back home." He stated, as Lila sighed. She was about to say something, when a voice called out to them.

"Interesting…a spirit, here? There is something you do not see every day!" the voice had belonged to a middle-aged man, who had long black-grey hair, a goatee, and was wearing a monocle on his right eye. He was wearing a dark purple open labcoat with some white stripes, and underneath was wearing a grey shirt and black pants.

Devon and Lila glanced at the man as he walked towards the pair of them, glancing at Lila with his monocle eye. Lila blushed lightly as he held her hand, and quickly spoke up. "_I uh, wouldn't sir. My boyfriend 's right here_!"

"Boyfriend? Sheesh, you work fast Lila." Devon responded absent mindly, causing her to sock him in the arm. "I deserved that."

The man let go of her hand and glanced at the pair with a smile on his face. "My apologizes. I have only heard of spirits; I have never actually seen one in person. You magi-humans are fascinating…!" he replied in a happy tone, complete with a visible smile.

Devon tilted his head. "Thanks uh, Mr…?"

The man bowed. "My name is Dr. Thomas Regal. I work for Daddy Luther as his main scientist. Brilliant man, though a bit of a…ah…"

He paused for a moment, not wanting to sound too cruel to his employer. Devon moved his hand up. "Don't worry about it. We got enough of your boss' "generosity" earlier. Right now he's telling my friends some information about the Legion." He replied, keeping his calm.

Regal rose his eyebrows. "Ah, and I see he's noticed you. Well, I can help you out with that…if you let me examine your girlfriend here. I have some interesting things you can see in my lab."

Lila was about to interject, but Devon placed a hand on her shoulder, chuckling. "Calm down, he tries anything funny and you can just hit him." Lila pouted at him in response.

"Alright, sounds good. Lead the way. My name is Devon, and this is Lila." Regal smiled, and led the pair off towards his lab.

* * *

_Outside_

Dash stared at the building. Something was drawing him to this place. Something…familiar? He couldn't place his fingers on it, due to lacking the chains that his emotions were bound by.

* * *

**Plenty of development the hopefuls (Devon and Dash) and why Mary Sues wouldn't work in real life..**

**...oh wait, I'm not supposed to think that, am I?! :O **

**Just kidding. Writing Sues is easy. Writing normal characters is harder, but more rewarding. Just don't get used to it, I say. **


	19. Chapter V - Give me all your Love!

**Author's Notes**

**- Megaman owned by Capcom. **

**- Don't say I didn't give you anything. This chapter is also "non-cannon". Erm, I mean "canon". Right. **

**Chapter V – Give Me All Your Love**

_Around 6 AM_

The sun greeted the horizon of WAZA's mountain terrain quite nicely; sunlight shone over the entire area, signaling that it was time to wake up.

Devon yawned from the absurdly large tree branch that he slept on, stretching his arms out and smiling at the sight of a new day. He lept from his post, as Lila emerged from her hiding spot in his hair.

"_Morning, Dev_."

"Mornin'. Sleep soundly?"

She bobbed up and down. "_As well as one can sleep when you sleep in a tree branch_." She replied, turning into her human form. "_Hey, guess what day it is_?"

"Another average day with nothing special happening?" he replied, pulling on his vest and getting his training dummy presumably made out of Metool alloy out and ready to start some training for the day.

Lila smirked. "_Check your calendar, dummy_." she quipped back, trying hard not to grin.

Devon shrugged in response, then pulled out his PDA.

His eyes widened as he saw the date.

**February 14th: Valentine's Day**

"Ah hell."

* * *

"Ahhh, finally! It's the greatest day of the entire year! The time when couples all throughout the universe celebrate in some form or manner!"

"It happens in various forms and ways~! Some find love for the first time, others celebrate their love for one another or way!"

A figure with multi colored hair (in this case…shades of pink, yellow, and orange for some reason…), and dressed up in armor shards and a very, very, terrifying version of Lady Palutena's usual attire, just to enlighten you. Or horrify, if you find that sort of thing unappealing. In this case…

In order to make the implications very unpleasant, said figure is invisible 95% of the time and is the size of either a lightbulb or a preteen girl. Kinda like Sonia.

Except unusual, in this case. Or if you want a simpler image, imagine a person with long hair colored as described, add in armor pieces and the outfit in question, add the face of that fairy in A Link To The Past that gives you Silver Arrows, and you have….

"Today on this VERY SPECIAL VALENTINE'S DAY, I'm going to personally make sure that couples find that special someone!" she cried out, before grabbing a bow and arrow and flying off.

* * *

"Ah, perfect!"

Sonia smiled brightly as she grabbed the parcel she had constructed for Geo carefully. She had decided to try a different approach this year; instead of chocolates, she made something from the heart; something that would (hopefully) get her closer to Geo.

Lyra materialized near her. "Good job, sweety. I'm sure he'll just love it." Sonia grinned cheekily.

"You think? I worked really hard on it! I sure hope he likes it…"

Sonia flushed faintly as she talked to Lyra about her carefully constructed valentine.

"I'm sure he will, sweety. Even if he won't respond to your feelings right away, it's still nice to give him something on Valentine's Day."

Sonia smiled. "You think he got us anything? Or maybe something for Luna?"

Remember the invisible fairy/goddess wannabe/something I mentioned earlier? Yeah, she's watching the two talking.

"Ooooohhhhhh! Teen love! The sweetest kind! Especially since it always lasts! No matter WHAT hormones say!"

The figure grinned in a "I'm going to violate you" face. "Let's make sure that we set things properly!" she said, firing an "arrow" at Sonia, hitting her in the shoulder.

When Sonia got struck, she let out a light gasp before getting a dreamy look on her face. Or, to elaborate: Eyes half open. You know. _In the mood_.

Lyra blinked.

"Uh…Sonia? You feeling alright?"

"Geeeeeeeoooooo…" she said in a…questionable….voice. Lyra blinked. Something was wrong…

* * *

"P-prez!"

Luna glanced at her minions. Erm, servents. NO WAIT, I mean **ALLIES**! Yeah, allies! That'll work.

"There you two are…" Luna began, before noticing that Zack was blushing madly, hiding something (poorly) behind his back. Luna rose an eyebrow. "What are you hiding…?" she said in a strict tone, the tone she uses when she's not pleased.

Zack looked down bashfully. Bud elbowed him.

(Come on, dude! Do it!)

Zack gulped.

"I-I-I h-have this f-for y-y-o-o-u…" he mumbled, getting ready to give the Prez his valentine…

…Only for the creepy lady to hit all three of them with arrows. Oh, this can't be good.

All three gave the "in the mood" eyes.

"Megaman…" Luna said dreamily, before hovering off (?) away, to go find her Mega Man. One of them, anyway.

Zack's eyes widened as she left.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My one true love! I can't believe she prefers that Mega Man over moi!"

Bud, meanwhile, had pulled out his lunch (Ginger Beef…what else…) and was…cuddling it…

"Ohhh…my one true love! I love you, Ginger Beef! I could never, ever, eat you!" he said, taking a bite out of the food in question.

His eyes widened as he realized what just happened. "WHAT HAVE I DONE?! NOOOOOOO!" he cried out in angrish, as he continued to eat his beloved favorite food. And apparently, his one true love. Hey, remember when that chick Amy from Star Force 2 was his supposed love interest? So do I.

"I'll have to duel Mega Man for Luna's love! That is the only way to win her over!" Zack cried out in a tone that one would expect to hear in a Spanish soap opera. Seriously, it's kinda creepy.

With that, Zack ran off, to try and win his love over…or something….

* * *

With no word (thus far) from his other friends, Geo had decided to head over to WAZA with Dash in order to find some way to spend time.

"…really though. Bonds make things easier!" he said in a half cheery tone to Dash, trying to get him to perk up. Kinda. It was hard to stay positive when you are friends with someone who literally lacks emotions. Just like it's hard to make jokes about him. On the other hand, since Geo is currently borderline "Tea Gardener esc friendship" right now…

"My friendships helped me through the worst of times. With friends, you can-"

He was cut off by Dash pointing to someone. "What's that…?" he said in his usual flat tone.

Geo glanced in his direction and noticed a tall man wearing a large suit of powered armor, walking towards them. Or, again in simpler terms: the man was wearing a suit of T-51b Power Armor in perfect condition. Regular version, not the recolors used for the uber broken Winterized or the impractical Brotherhood variation.

"Oh, good. You two are here." The figure spoke in a familiar tone. "It's me, Dev."

There was some _very_ awkward silence. While lots of questions flooded Geo's mind, he decided to say the first thing that came to his mind.

"What's uh, with the suit?"

Devon frowned….kinda…. "It's that day again! The ever dreaded February 14th! The day that obnoxious Aphrodite comes to annoy us with forced LOVE!" he said, failing his arms around like one of those balloon figures used for car sales.

Lila walked over to the boys. "_To clarify; every Valentine's Day she comes, in order to make things more "lovey-dovey" and what not."_ She said, in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah. I'm the guy with hypersensitive emotions, so I can't do that stuff." Devon chipped in. "Plus last year I ended up doing something very….regrettable…"

"Couldn't have been that bad." Omega-Xis mumbled from Geo's Hunter. Geo ignored him, and spoke up. "That doesn't sound too pleasant…"

Devon crossed his arms. "Yeah, well, once you see her for yourselves things will go bad. Have any of your friends been acting strange?"

"No, I haven't seen them all day." Geo replied quickly. "Hey, where are the twins, anyway…?"

Devon smirked. Kinda.

* * *

"When did he say we could come out?"

"Miau! When the day's over!"

….

"Michael!"

"What?"

"I have to use the Miauroom."

"...why…."

* * *

"..Stock cages?"

Devon shrugged. "What, you got a better idea?"

Geo frowned. Dash, meanwhile, noticed something coming and spoke up.

"Look." He stated, pointing towards the tram entrance.

There, the trio came into sight of Sonia…complete with the same questionable grin that she's been wearing for a while now.

"Geeeeeooooo…..3 3 3 3"

Devon frowned inside his helmet. "Dammit. Too late." He mumbled, shaking his head.

"Welp, seems like Sonia's gone over to the creepy side. Hopefully she's the only one-"

He was cut off by Sonia attempting to glomp Geo, but he had thankfully sidestepped out of the way, enabling Dash to grab her.

Geo frowned. "Sheesh. She's acting….creepy."

"That seems to be putting it lightly, kid." Omega-Xis replied, materializing from Geo's Hunter. "Lyra? You here?"

Lyra materialized from Sonia's Hunter. "Yeah, I'm right here." She looked fairly distraught.

"How long has she been like this?" Devon asked, walking over to the harp. Lyra frowned. "A few hours, now. She started acting like this a while after she had finished her valentine to-" she cut herself short, remembering that Geo WAS right next to her…

"A-anyway, the point being is that she's been like this for a few hours. What's wrong with her?"

Before anyone could answer, a female voice DRAMATICALLY cried out from the entrance; "MEGA MAN?! And SONIA?! NOOO, I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

The voice (guess who) belonged to Luna, who was acting as crazy as Sonia. In an instant, she started running in slow motion, Baywatch style towards the team. Complete with music and everything. At least, if you decide to listen to the music while reading…

Once she got about halfway to the team, another voice yelled out. This one male.

"MMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGAAAAAAAA MMMMMMMAAAAAAAANNNNNN! IIIIIII CCHHHHHHAAAAALLLLLEEEEEENNNNGGGGEEEE YYOOOOUUU FOOOOORRRR HHHHEEEEEERRRR HOOOOOONNNNNOOOORRRRR!"

Zack cried out, in slow motion (in case you couldn't tell), and started running at the same pace Luna was running towards the group, armed with his pants. Erm, uh, I mean a knife. Yeah. One from the kitchen. A truly threatening weapon….if you throw it.

Fortunately, once they had gotten close, Devon was kind (?) enough to freeze their feet solid, preventing them from moving.

As the pair in love (kinda) yelled out gibberish in slow motion about their loves, Geo threw an annoyed glare at his older friend. "Please tell me you know how to fix this…"

Devon nodded. "Sure, all we need to do is beat the heck out of the lady responsible for this; APHRODITE!"

"Good; where do we find her?"

"She's right there." He replied in a dry tone, pointing to behind the team.

As he finished his sentence, the "goddess" that I've been dreading appeared over the boys, looking as "pleasant" as ever.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Aphrodite giggled as creepily as one would expect Shantotto to do. Yeah, that kind of creepy. It's the best way to describe it in this case.

"Well, well! If isn't my interesting friend Mr. Balancer! Still paranoid I see!"

Devon cringed mentally. "Well…that solves one problem…but, there's another one you guys should know ab—"

"Do-ho-ho! I don't think so! Arrow time~!" she said in the exact same disturbing tone that she had been talking in the past few sentences. As she finished talking, she fired a volley of arrows at the group, hitting everyone.

Thanks to being properly paranoid and the fact that this chapter is breaking several rules of canon, Devon's Power Armor prevented the arrows from actually hitting him. He smirked. "HAH!"

"Wait, crap." He immediately corrected himself, noticing that EVERYONE ELSE had gotten hit. Complete with the same grin that Sonia and Luna had on.

"Mmmmmm….feel funny…" Geo mumbled, before falling to the ground, looking funny.

"Mmmmmm! You are so beautiful!" Omega-Xis whispered into Lyra's ear as he was holding her, playing her harp strings (uh….)

"NOEZ! You are MORE beautiful, darling!" Lyra whispered back, before the pair started to tongue kiss. Yeah. A dog thing and a harp. With sparks coming from questionable parts of their bodies. And Bud's shirt. Disturbing mental image, ain't it?

"Mmmmmmiiiiiiaaaaaaaaau! WHERE'S MY SONIA?! MUST BREAK FREE!" Thiago roared with all the passion of a 6 year old trying to roar, as he struggled to break out of his stock cage.

Dash removed the arrow casually. "I don't get it. What is love, exactly?"

"Something that blooms on the battlefield." Devon replied casually, pulling the arrows out of his armor.

"HGAJKLGHJAKGHAJKGHDJK! I feel the love tonight! Where is that beauty Luna?!" Michael cried out, moving his stock cage back and forth. And yes, he REALLY did say all that gibberish. For realsies.

Aphrodite pouted for a moment as she noticed it didn't work on Dash. "Oh, you killjoy! I'm going to have educate you~!" she cried out, before pulling out the one thing you would expect a Valkyrie wannabe to use in combat; a sword (with the tip in the shape of a heart) and a shield (ALSO in the shape of a heart) and pointed her weapons at the duo that had "resisted" the power of "true love".

As Dash summoned a GreatAxe, Devon tapped him on the shoulder. "Watch it! This lady is dangerous! Really, REALLY dangerous!" he said in a frantic tone, making sure Dash understood what he was saying.

Dash blinked through his mask. "…okay…?"

As Devon finished his sentence, Aphrodite this time had known better; she tackled him and threw his body into a wall.

"Off…!"

"Sure!" she replied, planting multiple…spikes….into his armor, binding him down completely. She grinned at him. "I'll be back after I deal with your friend~!" she said, rushing off.

Devon frowned inside his helmet. "Well. This is hardly ideal."

Lila popped up near his helmet. "_Could be worse._"

"_How so_?"

"_Since this is a Mega Man Star Force fanfic, you could be forced to play Operation Shooting Star instead of being held down like this_."

"…Don't go there."

Dash stared at Aphrodite completely emotionlessly. She gave a flirty smile at him.

"Don't worry sweety! Once I hurt you enough and give you enough arrows, you'll be sure to enjoy the amazing emotion of L-O-V-E for yourself~!"

Dash blinked. "What?"

"What do you mean "what"?! Love is the absolute greatest emotion in ALL sentient beings~!"

"Devon told me love boils down to hormones, heartache, and causing you to do extremely stupid things." He looked all about the area, noting that the cast was trying HARD to "show off their love" as much as they could in a T rated fanfic of an E10 rated game. "Like so, I would guess…"

Aphrodite gasped. "H-H-HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING! It's MUCH MORE than that! Why are you even ASKING like this?! Don't you know what love is?!"

"No. I cannot remember how to feel emotion…"

This was causing Aphrodite to have a mental breakdown. "But…love….you….emotion…how…."

As she was properly distracted by her mental breakdown, Dash took that moment to hit her HARD with a GreatAxe, causing her to fly into a wall. Before she could react back, Dash pulled out his replica Sword of Zerker and hit her multiple times, ending with a blow that sent her flying.

"NUUUUUUUUUUUU! Looks like I'm being forced to BLAST OFF! Now I know what those lame-o Team Rocket Grunts feel liiiikkkkeee…." She cried out, before disappearing into the horizon.

Good riddance…

With Aphrodite gone, her arrows had lost their effect on the kids, and they fell nonchalantly to the ground. Everyone blinked for a moment, then realized what they had been doing.

Luna growled, as Sonia was hugging Geo, who was lying face down on the ground. Sonia scratched the back of her head, blushing lightly while moving away.

Omega-Xis' eyes widened as he saw himself tongue kissing Lyra. The Harp likewise gave the same feature, before the pair pulled away, as Omega-Xis started to rub his tongue multiple times.

"EEEEUUUUGGGHHH! Ugh, I'm gonna get be breaking out in HIVES thanks to this! Damn that witch!" he yelled out, rubbing his tongue furiously.

Lyra on the other hand, glared at him angrily while blushing when she heard what he said.

"HIVES?! That does it, get over here you MUTT!" she roared out, as she began to chase after him.

Zack frowned as he had struggled to break free of his frozen feet. "Well….this is clearly the most humiliating thing that I've done." He turned his gaze towards Geo, whom was getting up. "Say Geo, can you lend us a hand?"

* * *

_Later _

Zack shook his head in annoyance. "I can't believe I couldn't give the Prez my Valentine! This was the worst Valentine's day ever."

Bud laughed. "Look on the bright side. At least it was so interesting that you won't forget it any time soon!" he said, glancing at his "valentine"; the now mostly eaten Ginger Beef.

Zack rolled his eyes. "Though….I do wonder if Geo ever got a valentine…"

* * *

_Earlier_

"G-geo! Wait a minute!" Sonia stammered out, before he decided to head off for the day. He glanced at Sonia with his usual innocent face, causing her to blush a bit.

"What's up?"

"…"

Geo blinked.

"H-here!"

She held out a carefully wrapped package, pestered together with lots of love and care. Geo glanced at it for a moment, then took it.

"Open it! Please…" she said, trying very hard not to make eye contact with him.

Geo shrugged, and opened it. Inside was a pendant carefully constructed with an image of Mega Man and Harp Note, in a beautiful frame with a smooth metallic surface. His eyes widened.

"Wow, cool! Did you make this?"

Sonia continued not to look at him. "L-look at the back, please…"

He turned the frame over, and noticed a note.

_This way, no matter how far we go, you'll always have a memento of your closest friends_.

_That and it can go with the other pendant you always wear. You know._

_Sonia_

He looked up and smiled at Sonia, who was still as red as a tomato.

"Thanks, Sonia. I wish I got you something as well b-"

He was cut off by her hugging him tightly, in a valiant (not really) attempt to hide her blush. He sighed mentally, and hugged her back.

"H-happy Valentine's d-day…"

"Yeah. You too."

* * *

_Even more Later…_

"Alright, home at last! Time to call it a d-"

"Hold it." Luna's sharp voice caused him to freeze in his tracks. She walked over to him, sporting an incredibly light blush. I mean, like, really, REALLY, light. She held out her hands, producing a small package.

"T-take it."

Geo blinked. "Uh…"

"Just take it, you idiot!" she said, fuming a bit. Geo nodded, and grabbed the present, opening it quickly to avoid her wrath. Inside, was a very beautiful clear crystal. Geo's eyes widened at its marvel.

"Wow!"

Luna gave a small smile. "Yeah…your crazy friend, that Devon guy said that this crystal is certainly valuable back wherever he comes from. I think. Either that or it was random trash…"

Geo blinked. "Wait, what? How did h—"

"He was at a Pawn Shop. Something about "getting lunch money" or something." She replied, trying to remember why he was there in the first place.

Geo smiled. "Well, thanks anyway Prez."

Luna started to blush harder. "D-don't get any funny ideas! I didn't get this because I like you or anything! It…it's just Valentine's day and I figured a f-friend would like something special!"

"But…uh…I didn't get anything for you…." He said in a sad tone, now disappointed.

"I know what I want back! Change!"

"Huh?"

"Into him! Mega Man!"

Geo shrugged. "Uh…okay…" he did as complied, transforming into his hero form. "There you g—"

He was cut off by Luna embracing him tightly, with a large (unnoticeable) smile on her face.

"Uh…Prez?"

She couldn't hear him. All that mattered was that she got to give a valentine to her hero.

* * *

"Aw, what does it matter?" Bud replied, patting his friend on the shoulder.

Zack smiled at him.

"Though…why do I have the feeling we've forgetting something?"

* * *

"Heeellllooooo? Anyone out there? I'm still stuck here…" Devon yelled out, still being bound to the wall.

Lila walked over to him. "_Ready to admit that you are bad with giving valentines?_" She was referring to the fact that he had neglected to get anything for anyone this day…

"No. Come on, you know I hate this holiday!"

"_Then enjoy being stuck there all night_~" she replied in a smug tone, before walking off.

Devon sighed. "Well, at least it beats having to deal with the twins…" he mumbled.

* * *

**And they all lived happily ever after. Geo became a pimp, Sonia, Luna, and Zack his hoes, and they conquered Wilshire Hills. At least for a few days, until Legendary Master Shin kicked his little ass. Afterwords, they resumed normal lives.**

**Bud started seeing Ginger Beef's younger sister, Hamburger. She also got eaten. **

**Solo was not in this chapter. **

**Neither was Pat.**

**Devon was stuck their for a few days, until Ace got him down in exchange for 12 zennies. Due to the fact that Dev lacks any money for this place, he was forced into slavery for a few hours. **

**Lila ate Ice Cream with Dash. Not on a date or anything, just because she got hungry.**

**No one saw the twins again. Or didn't want to. **

**The End. **

**(See you next update)**


	20. Chapter 19 - Secretz

**Author's Notes:**

**- Megaman is owned by Capcom. Stop reading this, it's here every time and nothing ever changes about it.**

**- Infrequent updates = busy with IRL. The joys of being in College. Bonus points 'cause I need to re-write the next chapter from scratch _; **

**Chapter 19: It's a secret to everyone**

"…And this is my personal lab. Not much, but it's homely for me, and I can do my work in peace in here." Regal explained, guiding the magi-human and spirit throughout his lab. The place was indeed homely; various lab objects spread throughout the room, and in the back was a set of tubes with covering on them.

Devon gave a low whistle as he glanced about the lab. His eyes then found themselves staring at a sheet of paper pinned to a wall labeled "subjects". Before he could say something, Regal spoke up. "Now, I take it you may have some questions."

Devon nodded in response. "Yeah…what's with this sheet?" he asked, pointing to the sheet he was staring at. Regal frowned.

"Well…"

* * *

"…We are actively working to achieve greater potential in human beings. It's a bit based on how the average magi-human lives, only without the lifespan issue." Luther stated, as he guided the group throughout a hallway, complete with various devices behind glass windows.

Luther stopped by one of the windows, pointing to a device in the window that appeared to be a modified hunter. "This here is our latest invention not yet released to the public; the MAX loader." Everyone gathered around the devices; Geo rose an eyebrow as the device appeared to look familiar.

"These, when perfected, will allow the users to achieve beyond their body's full potential, enabling them to become extremely powerful."

To put it in simpler terms, the thing makes you Captain America. Complete with no super powers. However, the way this 'verse handles powers…

"Unfortunately it's heavily flawed; these devices burn out the body's stamina too quickly, and too much exposure will kill you. Like a drug." Luther stated, while shaking his head. Geo spoke up once Luther had finished.

"If these aren't, ah, exposed to the public, what would happen if someone got one?" Luther chuckled at this statement.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that, then. Like I said, these things burn out the body easily. That person may be a threat for a while, then he would likely go out like a candle. Why do you ask?" Luther replied in a confident tone.

Geo frowned. "Well, we met a UL member named Dash, and he was using a device that looked like one of your MAX loaders. Wasn't a Hunter either; the design was too different."

Luther rose an eyebrow. "Really now…tell me more about this "Dash" fellow…"

* * *

"Enhancing human performance…" Devon said absent-mindly, then shrugged. "I dunno, I've met some pretty powerful humans, and they didn't need too much tech to keep up with someone like me. But, I can understand the need for it. Kinda."

Regal scratched the back of his head, and Devon continued. "Still…why does it say only 2 people survived using these things, anyway?"

Regal frowned. "Their bodies couldn't handle the stress. I'd rather not reveal…who survived the process. Because after the process, they weren't the same…did you have any other questions?"

"A few."

* * *

"…and that's everything I got on him. I'm still wondering why he recognized Belle though…" Geo finished, as Luther stared at him while nodding.

Luther sighed. "He reminds me of someone. Interesting fellow, named Hart…something. Bah, can't remember his first name. Well, if he has one of my MAX loaders, joke is on him. The thing will burn him out eventuall-"

He was cut off by a window shattering behind them. Everyone quickly turned around, so see Dash staring at them emotionlessly, and walking towards them.

"Ah…this must be the brat now." Luther stated, walking towards the front. "What do you want, runt?"

Dash blinked. "You…you are the one who invented this device…correct?" his tone blank.

Thiago tapped his brother and Pat on the shoulders. "Miau…why don't we just start hitting him?" he said in a low tone.

Pat shook his head. "I wouldn't." Michael rolled his eyes. "Dude, don't."

Thiago stuck his tongue out at the pair. "Well, miau you both. I'mma gonna knock him out in one hit. That will impress the others!" With that, Thiago lept at Dash, weapon drawn and having a dark aura about, and dashed towards him…

…only for Dash to casually (again) slap him out of midair, causing him to crash into a wall. His torso was on one side of the wall, with his legs on the other side. He groaned in a muffled tone, while Michael shook his head. Dash continued speaking.

"I…I am not here to fight. I wish to learn more of my past…this place seems…familiar? Is that the word…?" he stated, his tone as flat as the flat zone. Heh, heh, heh. Sorry, that was terrible.

Luther rose an eyebrow, and pressed a button hidden away from the others…

* * *

"…and a few of these where based off of magic specialists. You know, the ones who focus on one type of magic?" Regal stated, pointing out various weapons throughout the area.

Devon nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I know. I'm an Earth Vormund myself; that was what I trained in, and it had always made a nice cushion to my own balance of light and dark." He paused for a moment, and then continued quickly. "Sorry, "Vormund" means-"

"-germen for Guardian. Ah, so you also focus on an element as well. Interesting." Regal stated, jotting something down on his Hunter. "Do you think you can tell m-"

He was cut off by an alarm going off, with one of the pods getting opened. The pod revealed a small sphere.

The sphere begun to form a large, gas-like figure, giving off a vibe of negative emotions and darkness as it begun to form a body of flames; purple for the arms, red and blue for the face and hands. A vortex grew where it's legs would be.

_Nebula Grey…_

* * *

"Hehehe…alright, Mr. Dash. I have a proposition for you." Luther stated in a very questionable tone. Dash stared at him. "I may know something about you, with that stolen MAX loader you have. But, only if you can defeat one of my creations."

The group glanced at him. Minus Michael and Pat, who were pulling Thiago out of the wall. Moment they got him loose, Thiago stuck his tongue out and got some eyerolls from the others.

"Follow me." He stated, motioning the entire group and Dash towards an elevator. Everyone followed him without hesitating, wanting to see how this ended up.

One quick elevator trip downstairs, the group found themselves above a lab, inside a glass observation room. Luther walked towards the glass. "Do you see that thing?" he stated, pointing to the revived Nebula Grey. Dash blinked at the sight of him.

"Defeat him, and I will see if I can help you." he finished in a smug tone. Dash remained silent for a moment, then spoke.

"What is that…? I sense…such a powerful darkness…" he responded in a low tone.

Luther smiled. "Well, if you must know…"

* * *

The flames of Nebula Grey's sorrow rose about the area, lighting the area up with ethereal fire. Devon and Lila had thankfully been (slightly) prepared for a being of darkness, and had encased themselves and Regal in a bubble of light to protect them.

No Soul Server this time, folks. Unfortunately, the "messing with emotions" thing was still going off…

"Baaah… What exactly IS that thing?" Devon exclaimed, his tone bitter as he watched the random flames try and pierce the bubble, but their attempts had failed.

Regal frowned. "It is called "Nebula Grey"." The magi-human and spirit glanced at him. "He is…well, was a being of such potent darkness used in the past to power a machine known as the soul server. Long story short, after it died the fragments had been gathered up, and stored in that sphere."

"Well, why the hell did you nimrods decide to revive it if it was _clearly_ evil?!" Devon spat back at the doctor, grunting as the bubble took another hit.

Regal grinned sheepishly. "Well, you'll be glad to know that that is a clone! Luther suggested we clone the thing and turn it into a weapon for justice! Am-" he stated, before getting cut off by Devon placing a (mostly) gloved hand on his mouth.

"Let me just throw this out; Why in your brilliantly smart mind did you think it was a good idea to _clone_ something like that?! Look at this damn thing!" he stated urgently, noticing the bubble was weakening.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time…how were we supposed to know it would go berserk?" Regal quickly responded, right as the bubble shattered, leaving them vulnerable. Devon and Lila turned towards him quickly with fighting poses.

Devon glanced at Regal quickly. "We'll discuss this later. Go hide." Regal didn't need to respond, he quickly ran out of the room to find his boss and report of this bad thing occurring.

"_Such a powerful darkness…"_ Lila mumbled aloud, gritting her teeth. "_Can we really win?"_

"No idea." Devon replied, frowning. "We've got neither Yami nor Yuri to help out...but we gotta try. Hopefully the others can help out."

With that, Nebula Grey flew into his black hole, and launched a flying tiger head at the pair…

* * *

**End Chapter. **

**I like this idea better than the last one I had. This way, the next part where keystrokes keystrokes Marty Stu keystrokes keystrokes feels more convincing. Cya next time. **


	21. Chapter 20 - Everlasting Fight

**Author's Note:**

**- Megaman is owned by Capcom. That's it. Nothing more.**

**- IRL STUFF YEAHHHH (the joys of College, kiddies. It's still worth going, though...if you can afford it...)**

**Chapter 20: Everlasting Fight**

"GAH!"

Devon cried out in pain as he flew backwards into a wall, courtesy a flying head from Nebula Grey. He creamed into it at a fast speed, making a nice Devon-sized hole in the wall. He quickly got back onto his feet and chucked a large light-esc spell (think: Ruinga, Photon, Pearl, whatever the hell floats your boat) at the beast, hitting the beast directly.

Nebula Grey either absorbed the blow completely or didn't take a single bit of damage; the monster didn't flinch whatsoever. Lila, meanwhile hit the flame floating around the evil being with an uppercut…erm, I mean Shoryuken. Yeah. Listen to her and go buy Street Fighter, kiddies! It's much more entertaining than Mega Man! (_)

While normally, direct contact with an "EEEVVIIILLL" flame would hurt, keep in mind Lila is a ghost. Instead of being hurt (as you would expect) Nebula Grey let out a roar of either pain or anger. Hard to tell. She immediately followed up with an arcane arte-erm, a second attack, this time a large light blast similar to Devon's earlier attack. After completing her attacks, she backflipped all stylishly towards he teammate, and glanced at him.

"_Did you try, you know. Aiming at the obvious flame circling him?"_

Devon pouted at her. "Didn't notice it."

Lila rolled her eyes. "_I think you're letting emotions get the better of you. Now it's impacting your fighting skills."_

"Lila, is now the time for this?!" he all but yelled back at her, quickly putting a one-handed barrier to avoid taking too much damage from Nebula Grey's face impact attack. You know the one.

* * *

_Upstairs_

"Buhahahaha!" Luther laughed in a hysterical manner, borderline evil, Saturday morning cartoon villain that shouldn't be taken too seriously, manner. "This is too perfect! That insolent balancer is fighting the clone?! Hahahahahaha! At the rate he's going, I'll be doing the rest of the home world a favor!"

The others gathered around the observation window, and noticed Devon and Lila fighting for their lives (_and LOSING! Hahahaha…wait, why the hell am I laughing? Nothing wrong with abusing my own characters…)_. Geo glared at Luther angrily.

"What is your problem?! Something like this is happening and you consider it a good thing?!"

Luther grinned at the boy. "Trash like that scum there doesn't deserve to live. Balance, bah. Back home he was hated by most of the poplace for doing his job, when some of us dislike having balance in the world." He informed Geo, then turned towards Dash. "You want your information? Go and kill that thing."

Dash blinked, then jumped out of the window dramatically like in an action movie or something ridiculous like that.

"The rest of you feel free to follow me, we can observe this fight at a more safe locat—"

He was cut off by the sound of Geo transforming (wait, there's a sound?) and him jumping out the same broken window that Dash lept out of, in the same dramatic fashion. Luther frowned as he noticed his friends preparing to do the same.

However, a steel plating had risen up, likely to prevent others from being harmed and preventing the others from joining the fight.

"H-hey! What gives!" came Sonia's voice.

"I'm afraid you are just going to have to watch things go out. Now if you'll all follow me…"

There was dead silence from the group. Pat, who was closest to the window, let out a silent groan. "_Geo…stay alive…"_

* * *

_Back downstairs_

Dash was the first to reach the bottom, landing near Devon and Lila. The pair glanced at him in confusion.  
"The heck are you doing here, masked guy?" Devon asked, confused.

Dash turned towards Nebula Grey. "That man, Luther said that he would help with my…memory problem if I slew this beast."

"Give me *one* good reason as to why I should trust you." Devon responded, not even hesitating for a moment to think of his answer. "And please be as clear as possible. I've had way too many cases as to why things won't listen to me because they refused to use reason."

Dash summoned the replica sword of Zerker with his hands, and entered a fighting pose. Before he could answer however, Geo landed near him, buster pointed at the beast. "I don't trust him either, Dev. But right now he's offering to help us…"

"…we die, he dies. I'm guessing that's what you're saying."

"I am not asking you to trust me…whatever that feels like. If you desire to trust me, let my skills in combat prove it." Dash responded in a flat tone, then charged at the beast. He spotted the flame quickly, noticing it being out of place, then hit it with a heavy slash.

Devon and Lila glanced at their younger friend for a few moments, who responded silently with a nod. Geo armed himself with ImpactCannon and lept into the air to avoid Nebula Grey's worst attacks and opened fire on the beast.

Lila meanwhile had gotten behind the beast and chucked a few base light spells (Ruin? Why not, works in FFXIII) at the beast, trying to get its attention.

Finally, Devon lept towards the flame and hit it a few times with his sword, while storing energy in his body. At the end of the 4th slash, he yelled out, "Balancer Blast!" and unleashed a moderately sized gray explosion at the beast, hitting both it and the flame.

All of the attacks seemed to have no effect; Nebs more or less shrugged them off without even flinching. Then, the beast let out a mighty roar and spewed out a low flame towards the ground. The flame quickly spouted into multiple flames, emerging through the area and singeing everyone slightly. The beast quickly followed up with another "Face Smash" attack, gravely injuring Devon and Geo.

As both fighters struggled to regain their balance, Nebula Grey followed up with another attack, this time summoning several meteors from nowhere to smite the enemies. The initial meteors caught Dash and Lila off guard; neither of them expected these flying flaming rocks, and took the blunt of the meteors.

"Regroup, I'll try healing us!" Devon cried out, motioning the others to come near him. The two of them nodded, and huddled together. While Dev slowly began to cast his healing spell, the remainder of the party started attack to buy some time; Geo with some Spreader blasts, Dash with Sonic booms from his sword, and Lila with various…uh…Ruins…or whatever you wanna call it…

"I won't let you die…" Devon mumbled, finishing the spell charge. As he was about to unleash it though, Nebula Grey either thought ahead of time or was expecting this, and chucked another face charge at the party. Since they had needed to be huddled together in order for Dev's healing tech to work…

(lawl wot a noob he should of switched to the Medic Paradigm)

The resulting explosion was far from ideal. Dash and Lila fainted, Geo was left on his knees, and Dev…well, *right* as he finished casting, he took a hit, and it had interrupted the main blunt of the spell. The result? He and Geo barely got healed, and while Lila and Dash got their wounds healed as well, it was in moot point since they had been KO'd.

* * *

From the watching place, Luther let out a hearty laugh. "Ha-ha! It seems like my clone is stronger than expected! Beating that insufferable balancer and the people's hero?! I have really outdone myself!"

The others had been watching in terror, seeing their teammates get curbstomped like that.

…well, expect Thiago. He had an "idea".

"Miau! Brother! Let's kill that thing and show off how strong we've gotten!"

Michael all but glared at his annoying brother. "You nuts?! That thing just beat the hell out of our teacher AND Geo! How the heck can we win?!"

Thiago grinned. "We'll use our ULTIMATE technique! The Heart of Steel! The power of the sun and shadows! Miau!"

"You need to stop reading those damn Mangaaaaaa-ahhhh!"

Michael was cut off by Thiago teleporting the two of them (_wait, when the hell did he learn that?! Goddamn marty stus making up new powers on the spot and mastering them in a few sec-)_

The pair landed near the unconscious bodies of Dash and Lila, in plain eyesight of Geo and Devon, both barely able to stand.

"Get out of here!" Geo yelled at them automatically, not wanting them to get themselves killed over trying to make a point.

"Miau! Alright, you scary monster! It's time you felt the wrath of the twins of DESTINY! MIAU! POWER!" he yelled out as dramatically as a 12 year old pretending to be his favorite power ranger. Of course, as he spoke, he began to glow…

Geo shook his head. "No no, listen to me you idiots! You can't win! Please leave before you get yourselves killed!" he glanced at Devon, then continued.  
"Dev, say something to get them t—Dev?! "

The man in question was…well…having a nasty flashback.

_A slightly young-man voice, presumably around age 17 (or at least having finished puberty…or hell, even Yami Yugi esc if you wanna go that far) spoke._ "_Don't worry about a thing…everything will be alright, okay?"_

"_Yami….Yuri…please, don't do this…" Devon pleaded, tears swelling up in his eyes. "You're the closest thing I've ever had to a family…I…I CAN'T LOSE YOU!"_

_A younger voice (uh…regular Yugi maybe?) spoke. "Hey, no crying now. You're all grown up now. Remember what you always say?"_

"_..Tears are just proof I'm alive…" Devon mumbled silently, fighting back tears. "Men only weep when they truly hurt…" _

"_Precisely!" the younger voice replied in a chipper tone. "Don't worry about us, this is for the greater good." As he finished, he begun to fade into a sword with a fractured crystal in the center of it on the ground._

_The older voice spoke. "Heh. It was fun…watching you grow up…live for the three of us, okay?"_

"_No…" _

"NO! DON'T GO!" Devon screamed out in a mixture of anguish and sorrow, tears streaming from his eyes. Geo stared at him in confusion.

The twins didn't listen to him. Either that or they didn't hear him…they had turned into a brilliant shade of azure and violet.

"Feel the first beats of time!" both twins said in a monotone, as energy continued to swirl about them. "BIG BANG!"

A brilliant flash covered the entire area, and when vision came to, Nebula Grey was no more. Geo could only watch in complete confusion as to what just happened.

While on the upside, it seemed that Ace was right; the twins had grown unnaturally strong in a short period of time, and needed to be dealt with accordingly...one the downside, there was complete confusion as to what the hell was going on in Devon's mind. While it was evident that he was a little _too _snide for his own good, Geo certainly didn't see this coming. Was he being snide because he couldn't help it? Or to mask his pain?

The only thing he knew for real was that things took a turn for the worse.

* * *

**And with that, things go down the drain. Don't worry it's *only* going to get worse from here. Remember, if updates aren't twice a week, then it's because of IRL drama. **

**Later gaters. **


End file.
